My Little Pony: Mission zweier Welten
by AuthorBot1138
Summary: Zweiter Teil der Geschichte um Thunderstrike. Etwas mehr als 8 Jahren sind vergangen und Thunderstrike und Twilight waren noch immer glücklich verheiratet, die zwei hatten eine gemeinsame Tochter bekommen und waren sehr stolz auf sie. Außerdem gab es einen weiteren Vorfall mit Fluttershy und sie hatte ein zweites Fohlen mit Thunder gezeugt.


Kapitel 1.

Es war ein ruhiger Morgen, 6 Uhr morgens um genau zu sein. Thunder und Twilight lagen noch im Bett und schliefen als die Tür einen Spalt aufging und ein violetter Blitz durch den Spalt schoss. Thunder und Twilight lagen Rücken an Rücken und bemerkten gar nicht das noch jemand im Raum war, sie schliefen einfach weiter. An Twilights Bettseite tauchte der Kopf eines violetten Stutfohlens mit goldener Mähne auf und sah Twilight an. „Mom, bist du wach?" Fragte das Fohlen einfach, Twilight grummelte nur etwas und schlief weiter. Das Fohlen ging unter dem Bett hindurch und versuchte es bei Thunder nochmal. „Dad, bist du denn wach?" Fragte sie ihn, Thunder machte langsam die Augen auf und sah das Fohlen an. „Violet, lass mich und deine Mutter noch etwas schlafen." Sagte er müde. „Aber heute ist Mittwoch." Wandte Violet ein. „Ist schon gut, wir stehen ja auf." Gab Thunder schließlich auf und Violet schoss wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus. „Twilight, wach auf, Violet wird ungeduldig." Sagte Thunder dann und rüttelte etwas an Twilight. „Lass mich schlafen, ich bin gestern erst spät ins Bett gegangen." Meinte Twilight nur und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Steh schon auf Schatz." Sagte Thunder einfach nur und stand selbst auf. Er hatte einen Verband um die Körpermitte gewickelt mit einem dicken Polster an Rücken. „Ich will aber schlafen." Erwiderte Twilight ihm müde. „Hast du etwa vergessen was für ein Tag heute ist?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Mittwoch?" Fragte Twilight zurück und bedeckte ihren Kopf mit dem Kissen. „Der 1. Mai." Sagte Thunder nur. „Das ist heute?!" Rief Twilight aus und sprang aus dem Bett. „Ja, das ist heute." Antwortete Thunder ihr einfach. „Oh nein, ich darf das nicht schon wieder vergessen, sie hat mir das vom letzten Jahr noch immer nicht verziehen!" Sagte Twilight aufgeregt und wollte aus dem Schlafzimmer galoppieren, Thunder stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Was soll das denn jetzt?" Fragte sie unsicher. „Wir hatten das doch besprochen, wir warten bis sie aus der Schule kommt und überraschen sie." Antwortete er ihr. „Stimmt, das hatte ich ganz vergessen." Meinte Twilight erleichtert. „Dann sei einfach ganz normal, ich bring sie zur Schule und du bereitest alles vor." Sagte Thunder darauf. „So wie besprochen." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. Die zwei gingen in die Küche und wurden da schon von ihrer Tochter erwartet. „Guten Morgen." Wünschte Violet ihren Eltern, Violet war ein geflügeltes Einhorn mit blass violettem Fell und goldener Mähne und Schweif. „Ja, morgen." Sagte Thunder einfach und gähnte. Violet sprang auf und hüpfte um Twilight und Thunder herum. „Ihr wisst was heute für ein Tag ist?" Fragte sie aufgeregt. „Ein Schultag." Sagte Twilight ihr einfach und stellte Geschirr auf den Küchentisch. „Kann Dad das Frühstück machen?" Fragte Violet dann und Twilight ließ fast eine Schüssel fallen. „Thunder, mach du." Sagte Twilight entmutigt und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Ist ja nicht schwer." Sagte er einfach nur und bereitete alles vor. „Ja klar, streu auch noch Salz in die Wunde." Meinte Twilight beleidigt, kurz darauf servierte Thunder ein gesundes Haferfrühstück. Die Familie frühstückte und dann musste Violet sich auch schon für die Schule fertig machen. „Vergiss nicht das du so schnell wie möglich zurück kommst wenn du Violet in die Schule gebracht hast." Sagte Twilight ihrem Gatten während Violet sich fertig machte. „Ich muss vorher noch zum Arzt, aber ich komme dann sofort zurück." Versicherte Thunder ihr. „Das hatte ich ganz vergessen, heute werden ja die Fäden gezogen." Erinnerte sich Twilight darauf. „Ich hoffe das Calamity in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein wird." Sagte sie dann verärgert. „Sei nicht so hart zu ihr, sie wurde schließlich auch verletzt und sogar schlimmer als ich." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Sie ist aber auch selbst Schuld, sie hätte weniger Sprengstoff benutzen sollen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Sie hat ein Bein verloren, sie wird sicher immer daran denken wenn sie in Zukunft mit Sprengstoff umgeht." Sagte Thunder verstimmt. „Und du hast dir fast die Wirbelsäule gebrochen und wärst gelähmt gewesen." Wandte Twilight ein. „Bin ich aber nicht, und die dritte Operation war ja auch ein voller Erfolg." Sagte Thunder ihr versöhnlich. „Du hast ja recht." Sagte Twilight schließlich. „Lass deinen Ärger nicht so unkontrolliert ab, entspann dich etwas und denk in Ruhe darüber nach." Riet Thunder ihr. „Violet, bist du fertig?" Fragte er seine Tochter dann. „Ich bin soweit." Sagte Violet etwas betrübt und sprang ihm auf den Rücken. „Sei bitte vorsichtig Schätzchen." Sagte Thunder ihr darauf. „Ich weiß schon, du musst deinen Rücken noch schonen." Sagte Violet nur. Thunder trug sie zur Schule und Violet war die ganze Zeit ungewöhnlich still. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Thunder besorgt. „Meinst du das Mom meinen Geburtstag schon wieder vergessen hat?" Fragte sie traurig, Thunder seufzte einfach nur. „Weißt du, eigentlich sollte das ja eine Überraschung sein, aber deine Mutter veranstaltet eine Party für dich um letztes Jahr wiedergutzumachen." Sagte er ihr darauf. „Wirklich?" Fragte Violet erstaunt. „Versuch bitte überrascht zu sein, deine Mutter hat wirklich lange dafür geplant." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Ich werde so überrascht sein wie nie ein Pony vor mir." Versicherte Violet ihm darauf. „Nur nicht übertreiben, sonst kommt uns deine Mutter auf die Schliche und das willst du doch nicht." Sagte Thunder darauf und lächelte amüsiert. „Spring ab, wir sind da und deine Freunde warten schon." Sagte Thunder dann und blieb vor der Schule stehen. „Guten Morgen Dad." Sagte ein junger Pegasus-Hengst dann, das Fohlen war orange und hatte grüne Mähne und Schweif. „Morgen Lightning, wie geht es deiner Mutter und Schwester?" Erwiderte Thunder ihm. „Ach denen geht es gut, aber lass mich dir schnell erzählen was ich gestern erlebt haben." Sagte Lightning darauf, für sein Alter war er schon ungewöhnlich groß und überragte Violet um einige Zentimeter. „Dann beeil dich aber, die Schule geht gleich los." Sagte Thunder nur. „Ich war gestern im Wald und dann sind plötzlich diese Wölfe aus Holz aufgetaucht und zack, bumm, paff haben ich denen gezeigt wer der Boss ist, das war so aufregend!" Erzählte Lightning begeistert. „Du weißt das deine Mutter sich immer Sorgen macht wenn du allein in den Wald gehst." Mahnte Thunder seinen Sohn ab. „Wo ist eigentlich Kaos?" Fragte Violet ihren Halbbruder dann. „Da kommt er schon." Sagte Lightning nur und zeigte die Straße runter, ein schmächtiges Einhorn-Fohlen kam an galoppiert und kurz bevor es an der Schule ankam, stürzte es und kegelte ein paar der anderen Fohlen um. „Tut mir leid." Sagte der junge Hengst einfach nur und erhob sich aus dem Haufen Fohlen. „Hey Kaos, super Auftritt." Sagte Lightning sarkastisch und lachte. „Sei doch nicht so gemein." Sagte Violet ihm. „Lass gut sein Violet, ich bin nun mal etwas ungeschickt." Sagte Kaos darauf und strich sich den Staub vom Fell, er war für sein Alter etwas klein geraten und war sogar noch kleiner als Violet. Nachdem er sein dunkelgrünes Fell vom Staub befreit hatte, konnte man sehen das er schon sein cutie mark hatte, es zeigte eine chaotische Ansammlung von Farben und Formen und folgte keinem nachvollziehbaren Muster. „Ach Violet, Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag." Sagte Kaos dann zu ihr. „Das hatte ich fast vergessen." Sagte Lightning darauf und holte ein kleines Paket aus seiner Satteltasche. „Hier." Sagte er dann einfach und gab Violet das Geschenk. „Danke Lightning." Bedankte Violet sich und riss das Geschenkpapier vom dem Paket. „Ihr solltet dann jetzt rein gehen, meine kleinen Ponys." Sagte Thunder den Fohlen und hob ab. Thunder flog direkt zum Krankenhaus und setzte sich ins Wartezimmer. „Ich hoffe das ich nicht lange warten muss." Dachte er sich und sah nach den Zeitschriften, als er keine interessante Zeitschrift fand ließ er seinen Blick über die anderen Patienten schweifen und entdeckte jemand bekanntes. „Hey AJ, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte er und setzte sich neben Applejack. „Ich bin nur wegen ein paar Tests hier." Sagte sie ausweichend. „Miss Applejack bitte." Wurde AJ dann von einer Krankenschwester aufgerufen. „Wir sehen uns." Sagte AJ nur zu Thunder und ging los.

Kapitel 2.

„Ihre Wunde ist ausgezeichnet verheilt." Sagte der Arzt als er die Fäden zog. „Ist jetzt alles in Ordnung oder muss ich nochmal operiert werden?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Sie sollten sich noch ungefähr drei Wochen schonen, dann sollten sie wieder ganz der Alte sein." Erwiderte der Arzt ihm. „Das ist gut zu hören." Sagte Thunder einfach nur und ein paar Minuten später konnte er auch schon wieder gehen, diesmal ohne Verband. „Ich muss etwas machen um die kahle Stelle loszuwerden." Dachte er sich und verließ das Krankenhaus. Er ging ein paar Meter die Straße entlang und entdeckte Applejack am anderen Ende stehen, sie unterhielt sich gerade mit ihrem Freund. Als Thunder die zwei erreicht hatte ging der Hengst davon und ließ AJ einfach stehen, sie sah nicht besonders glücklich aus. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er sie besorgt. „Er hat mich verlassen." Antwortete sie ihm und sah aus als ob sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde. „Cornmill hat dich einfach so verlassen, nach 4 Jahren?!" Fragte Thunder schockiert, Applejack nickte schwach. „Und warum?" Wollte Thunder wissen. „Du weißt vielleicht das wir versucht haben ein Fohlen zu bekommen, es hat nicht geklappt und Cornmill meinte ich sollte mich mal untersuchen lassen." Erzählte AJ ihm darauf. „Und weiter?" Fragte Thunder vorsichtig. „Bei mir ist alles bestens, ich verstehe einfach nicht warum es nicht funktioniert." Sagte Applejack traurig. „Hast du daran gedacht das bei ihm etwas nicht stimmen könnte?" Meinte Thunder darauf. „Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt, aber er ist sich sicher das es an mir liegt und will sich einfach nicht untersuchen lassen." Sagte sie und sah Cornmill hinterher. „Und darum hat er mich jetzt verlassen." Fügte sie mit zitternder Stimme hinzu und brach in Tränen aus. „Das tut mir so leid AJ, soll ich mal mit ihm reden, so von Hengst zu Hengst?" Fragte Thunder dann. „Das würdest du tun?" Fragte sie und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. „Natürlich, aber zu erst kümmern wir uns um dich." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und nahm sie mit zu sich nach hause. „Twilight, ich bin wieder da." Rief er durch das Haus als er zurück war. „Das trifft sich gut, du kannst mir helfen die Sachen zu packen." Sagte Twilight und sah dann erst Applejack, sie hatte noch immer Tränen in den Augen. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte Twilight besorgt als sie das bemerkte. „Cornmill hat sie sitzen lassen." Sagte Thunder seiner Gattin darauf. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Sagte Twilight schockiert. „Cornmill hat mich wirklich verlassen." Sagte AJ ihr darauf und fing an zu weinen. „Setzt dich erstmal und ich mach dir einen Tee." Sagte Thunder und schob Applejack in die Küche. „Vergiss den Tee, sie braucht einen Whiskey." Sagte Twilight darauf und holte eine Flasche und drei Gläser. „Es ist 7 Uhr morgens." Sagte Thunder ihr als sie die Gläser füllte. „Das ist nicht wichtig." Erwiderte Twilight ihm nur. Über eine Stunde schüttete Applejack den beiden ihr Herz aus und Twilight und Thunder taten ihr bestes um sie aufzumuntern. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, ist jetzt nicht so als ob ihr verheiratet seid oder so." Sagte Twilight dann. „Sehr sensibel." Meinte Thunder sarkastisch. „Also eigentlich, ich wollte ihn heiraten, ich habe mich nur bis jetzt nicht getraut ihn zu fragen." Gestand Applejack den beiden. „AJ, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde mit ihm reden und die Sache in Ordnung bringen." Sagte Thunder ihr zuversichtlich und sah auf die Uhr. „Ich sollte euch nicht so in Beschlag nehmen, ihr müsst sicher noch eine menge machen damit Violet eine schöne Feier bekommt." Sagte Applejack. „Ich kann dich nicht einfach allein lassen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein das die Party für Violet ruiniert wird, geh nur." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Geh schon, ich bleib hier bei AJ." Sagte Twilight ihm ebenfalls. „Sicher?" Fragte er zögerlich. „Jetzt geh endlich und kauf den Rest der Geschenke." Sagte Twilight nochmals. „Na gut, ich beeil mich und komme sofort zurück." Sagte Thunder etwas widerwillig und ging ins Dorf einkaufen. Thunder brauchte über zwei Stunden um alles zu bekommen und als er endlich alles hatte, sah er auf die Liste die Twilight ihm geschrieben hatte. „Also, die Geschenke habe ich, jetzt zur Bäckerei den Kuchen holen und danach zu Rainbow um ihr und Calamity bescheid zu sagen." Dachte er beim Blick auf die Schriftrolle. Er ging weiter und erreichte bald die Bäckerei, Pinkie sah ihn sofort als er den Laden betrat und stürmte auf ihn zu. „Hey Thunder, gut das du da bist, du musst mir sagen was du davon hältst." Rief sie und besprühte ihn sofort mit Parfüm, Thunder musste unweigerlich husten. „Und?" Fragte Pinkie gespannt. „Atemberaubend." Keuchte Thunder und versuchte den Duft aus der Nase zu bekommen. „Findest du wirklich?" Fragte Pinkie aufgeregt weiter. „Ist es nicht wichtiger das dir der Duft gefällt?" Fragte Thunder zurück und wischte sich über die Augen. „Da hast du auch wieder recht und ich finde den Duft zu penetrant." Erwiderte Pinkie ihm einfach. „Warum wolltest du dann dass ich das teste?" Fragte Thunder verärgert. „Ich dachte mir das ein Hengst das besser beurteilen kann." Erklärte Pinkie sich. „Ist ja auch egal, ich bin hier um den Kuchen zu holen." Sagte Thunder dann. „Das brauchst du nicht, den bringe ich nachher mit." Sagte Pinkie ihm darauf. „Danke, so muss ich das Teil nicht den ganzen Weg schleppen." Bedankte er sich bei ihr. „Das war der Plan." Sagte Pinkie darauf und hüpfte hinter den Tresen zurück. „Wir sehen uns dann nachher." Verabschiedete er sich und ging weiter. „Wenn ich wieder zu hause bin muss ich sofort duschen gehen um diesen Gestank los zu werden." Dachte Thunder sich und ging in Richtung Rainbows Haus. Auf seinem Weg kam ihm ein anderer Hengst entgegen und pfiff ihm hinterher, er hatte sowieso schon eine sehr feminine Gestalt und das er Mähne und Schweif jetzt länger trug, verstärkte den Eindruck nur noch. „Na toll, durch das Parfüm denken die Idioten jetzt ich sei eine Stute." Dachte Thunder genervt. „Hey Süße, bist du neu hier?" Fragte plötzlich Rainbows Halbbruder und ging neben ihm her, dann bemerkte er das er Thunderstrike neben sich hatte. „Oh, sorry Thunder, dachte du wärst ein Mädel." Entschuldigte Chopper sich sofort. „Das habe ich bemerkt." Sagte Thunder nur. „Deine Mähne und das Parfüm sind aber auch irreführend." Sagte Chopper ihm. „Vielen Dank Pinkie." Sagte Thunder sarkastisch. „Ich muss dann jetzt weiter, man sieht sich." Sagte Chopper dann und hob ab. Bis Thunder bei Rainbow angekommen war, gab es noch ein paar solcher Vorfälle und Thunder verlor langsam die Geduld. Als er an einem Hengst vorbei kam der sich sonnte, lief das Fass über. „Da hat aber jemand einen verführerischen Duft." Sagte der Hengst und sah auf. „Und du siehst auch noch gut aus Süße." Sagte er dann zu Thunder. „Stopf dir einen Korken in die Schnauze!" Fuhr Thunder den anderen ungehalten an. „Hey Thunder, hab dich fast nicht erkannt." Sagte der Hengst beschämt und verschwand in seinem Haus. Thunder flog zu Rainbows Haus hoch und klopfte an die Tür. „Mach schon auf Rainbow, ich weiß das du da bist." Rief Thunder als sich nach ein paar Minuten noch nichts tat und klopfte weiter. „Ich komm ja schon, reg dich nicht so auf." Schallte es von drinnen und dann ging die Tür auf. Jetzt konnte man auch sehen warum Rainbow so lange gebraucht hatte um zur Tür zu kommen, sie war hoch trächtig und sah aus als ob sie einen Medizinball verschluckt hatte. „Tag auch Thunder." Begrüßte sie ihn, fast sofort bemerkte sie den Duft der von ihm ausging. „Nettes Parfüm, gibt es das auch für Stuten?" Fragte Rainbow scherzhaft und lachte gehässig. „Sehr witzig RainBALL Dash." Erwiderte er ihr beleidigt in Bezug auf die deutlich Rundung die man bei ihr sah. „Tu jetzt nicht so als ob du nicht daran schuld seist." Sagte sie darauf und deutete auf ihren Bauch. „Du warst an deinem Geburtstag doch besoffen und hast mich in dein Schlafzimmer geschleppt weil du unbedingt ein Fohlen haben wolltest!" Entgegnete Thunder ihr aggressiv. „Ja, eins, aber nicht zwei!" Erwiderte Rainbow ihm genauso aggressiv. „Lassen wir das, du bist glücklich darüber, ich wollte sowieso viele Fohlen und die Party war echt der Hammer." Sagte Thunder um die Situation zu entschärfen. „Das stimmt, besonders als ich Twilight noch geholt hatte, wir drei hatten wirklich eine menge Spaß." Stimmte Rainbow ihm zu und lachte etwas verlegen. „Das war schon großartig, jedenfalls bis Calamity es übertrieben hatte und ins Krankenhaus musste." Meinte Thunder darauf. „Da fällt mir ein, kannst du mir noch kurz helfen Calamity zu wecken?" Fragte Rainbow dann. „Sie schläft noch?" Fragte Thunder erstaunt. „Ich versuche seit zwei Stunden sie zu wecken." Erwiderte Rainbow ihm. „Das sieht ihr ähnlich." Meinte Thunder nur und rollte mit den Augen. „Ich erledige das mal kurz." Sagte er dann und ging zum Schlafzimmer, Rainbow folgte ihm und lachte leise. „Rainball Dash." Sagte sie und lachte weiter. „Was dagegen wenn ich das benutze?" Fragte sie dann. „Nur zu, wo das herkam gibt es noch mehr." Sagte Thunder ihr und sah dann seine Schwester im Bett liegen, Calamity lag auf der linken Seite und schnarchte wie ein Holzfäller. „Sie schnarcht die ganze Zeit, das ist unerträglich." Sagte Rainbow darauf. „Hat sie schon immer." Sagte Thunder ihr und trat an das Bett. „Hey Cal, wach auf!" Rief er seiner Schwester direkt ins Ohr, die einzige Reaktion die er bekam war ihr Huf in seinem Gesicht. „Das hatte ich erwartet, jetzt ist Zeit für extreme Maßnahmen." Sagte er darauf und holte eine Dose Knetgummi aus seiner Satteltasche. „Was hast du vor?" Fragte Rainbow misstrauisch und sah zu wie Thunder die weiche Masse zu einem Block formte. „Warte einfach kurz." Sagte er und steckte einen Zeitzünder in die Masse. Er stellte den Zünder auf 10 Sekunden und legte ihn Calamity vor die Nase, dann ließ er den Countdown laufen und der Zünder piepste lautstark. Calamity bemerkte das Piepsen und wachte auf, sie sah die Digitalanzeige auf dem Zünder und sprang erschrocken aus dem Bett da nur noch zwei Sekunden angezeigt wurden. Calamity versuchte auf ihren vier Hufen zu landen und vergaß vollkommen das sie nur noch drei Hufe hatte, sie landete unsanft am Boden. „Autsch." Sagte sie einfach nur und stellte sich auf die Hufe. „Musste das unbedingt sein?" Fragte Calamity ungehalten und sah nach dem vermeintlichen Sprengstoff der in Wirklichkeit nur Knetgummi war. „Deine Freundin versucht seit zwei Stunden dich zu wecken, was sollte ich denn sonst machen?" Erwiderte Thunder ihr und lachte verhalten. „Vielleicht Eiswasser über mich gießen?" Meinte Calamity verärgert und legte ihre Prothese an, ihr linkes Vorderbein hörte etwas oberhalb des Kniegelenks auf. „Ich wollte euch nur bescheid sagen wegen der Party für Violet." Sagte Thunder dann. „Wissen wir, Twilight hat uns gestern schon alles gesagt." Erwiderte Calamity ihrem großen Bruder und bemerkte dann den Duft der von ihm ausging. „Netter Duft, haben die den auch für Stuten?" Fragte Calamity und lachte zusammen mit Rainbow, Thunder fand das gar nicht witzig.

Kapitel 3.

„Ich muss dringend duschen." Sagte Thunder nur und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. „Ach sei doch nicht so, kleiner Bruder." Sagte Calamity darauf und tätschelte seinen Kopf. „Klein?!" Rief Thunder beleidigt. „Was muss man eigentlich machen um so klein zu werden, Gartenzwerge essen?" Fragte Rainbow gehässig und lachte ausgiebig, sogar Rainbow war ein paar Zentimeter größer als Thunder und Calamity war als geflügeltes Einhorn sowieso größer als normale Ponys. „Wisst ihr, ich hatte eigentlich nie Probleme damit etwas kleiner zu sein, aber langsam macht mich das verrückt." Sagte Thunder verärgert. „Lass dich von unseren Sprüchen nicht fertig machen, wir machen doch nur einen kleinen Spaß." Sagte Rainbow darauf und reckte den Hals um noch etwas größer als Thunder zu wirken. „Schon gut, ich muss dann jetzt weiter und mit Cornmill reden." Sagte Thunder nur und wollte gehen. „Warum musst du mit Cornmill reden?" Fragte Rainbow verwundert. „Er hat AJ sitzen lassen und ich will mit ihm darüber reden, vielleicht kann ich ihn ja umstimmen." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Er hat sie sitzen lassen, nach 4 Jahren?!" Fragte Rainbow schockiert. „Arme Applejack." Meinte Calamity mitleidig. „AJ ist echt am Boden zerstört, sie sitzt mit Twilight bei uns und weint sich die Augen aus." Sagte Thunder weiter. „Wir sollten vielleicht zu ihr gehen und sie etwas trösten." Schlug Rainbow vor. „Das ist eine gute Idee, lass uns das machen." Stimmte Calamity ihr zu. „Ich geh dann mal mit Cornmill reden, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete sich Thunder und machte sich auf den Weg zu Applejacks Farm. Bevor er an der Tür klopfen konnte, öffnete Big Mac ihm schon. „Cornmill packt seine Sachen, weißt du was los ist?" Fragte er Thunder beunruhigt. „Er hat sich von AJ getrennt, deshalb bin ich hier um mit ihm zu reden." Erklärte Thunder ihm. „Wie hat sie es aufgenommen?" Fragte Big Mac besorgt. „Wie soll sie es schon aufgenommen haben, sie heult wie ein Schlosshund." Sagte Thunder ihm. „Na warte, dem werde ich was erzählen!" Sagte Big Mac wütend und wollte in die Wohnung der beiden hoch gehen, Thunder hinderte ihn daran. „Ganz ruhig Roter, ich glaube nicht das er die Sprach der fliegenden Hufe spricht." Sagte Thunder dem kräftigen roten Hengst. „Aber er hat meiner kleinen Schwester das Herz gebrochen!" Wandte Big Mac ein. „Okay, was hältst du davon, ich rede zu erst mit ihm und wenn er AJ trotzdem verlassen will, kannst du ihn zusammenfalten?" Schlug Thunder ihm vor. „Na gut, aber nur weil du gut bei so was bist." Sagte Big Mac darauf. Thunder ging hoch und fand Cornmill in der gemeinsamen Wohnung die er mit Applejack hatte. „Cornmill, ich muss mit dir reden." Sagte er ernst zu ihm, Cornmill war ein kräftiger sandfarbener Hengst mit brauner Mähne und einer Windmühle als cutie mark. „Ich weiß schon was du willst, aber mit mir und AJ ist es aus." Sagte Cornmill Thunder. „Du solltest Applejack sehen, sie ist am Boden zerstört." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Sie wird es schon überstehen." Sagte Cornmill einfach und stopfte Sachen in Satteltaschen. „Was ist denn jetzt das Problem?" Fragte Thunder ihn dann. „Wir haben versucht ein Fohlen zu bekommen, aber es hat nicht geklappt und ich kann einfach nicht mit einer Stute zusammen sein, mit der ich keine Fohlen bekommen kann." Erklärte Cornmill ihm. „Das hat AJ mir auch erzählt, aber Liebe hängt doch nicht davon ab, ob ihr zusammen ein Fohlen bekommt." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Außerdem könnt ihr doch ein Fohlen adoptieren." Fügte er hinzu. „Ich wollte immer eine Menge Fohlen haben und mit AJ funktioniert es einfach nicht, verstehst du was ich meine?" Erwiderte Cornmill ihm. „Ich verstehe genau was du meinst." Sagte Thunder ihm. „Als ob, du hast schließlich schon 5 Fohlen von 3 verschiedenen Stuten." Sagte Cornmill verärgert. „Eigentlich 7 Fohlen mit 4 verschiedenen Stuten." Verbesserte Thunder ihn. „Willst du mich absichtlich deprimieren?" Fragte Cornmill verärgert. „Was ich eigentlich sagen will..." Setzte Thunder an und wurde von Cornmill unterbrochen. „Was du sagen willst ist egal, ich kann mit Applejack nicht länger zusammen sein, manchmal ist Liebe einfach nicht genug." Sagte Cornmill und ging mit seinen vollen Satteltaschen an Thunder vorbei. „Sag AJ bitte das es mir leid tut." Bat Cornmill dann und ging. Thunder ging ihm hinterher und musste Big Mac zurückhalten. „Lass gut sein." Sagte er Big Mac einfach. „Wenn AJ wieder zu hause ist, werde ich sehr lange mit ihr reden müssen." Sagte Big Mac nur und sah Cornmill hinterher. „Ich geh dann mal zurück und sag ihr was Cornmill gesagt hat." Sagte Thunder und ging. „Bring es ihr aber schonend bei." Rief Big Mac ihm nach. Zurück bei sich zu hause fand er nicht nur Twilight und Applejack, sondern auch Rainbow und seine Schwester. „AJ, ich habe mit Cornmill geredet." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Und, was hat er gesagt?" Fragte Applejack zögerlich, Thunder schüttelte nur den Kopf und AJ wusste was er damit ausdrücken wollte. „Ich wusste es." Sagte sie deprimiert und wieder standen Tränen in ihren Augen. „Ihr müsst noch eine Menge machen, ich kümmere mich um AJ." Sagte Rainbow dann. „Wir können die Party auch verschieben, Violet wird das verstehen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Das ist lieb gemeint, aber ich will nicht das sie sich an ihrem Geburtstag Sorgen um jemand anderen macht." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Wir können dich aber nicht allein lassen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, ich schaffe das schon." Sagte AJ und ging langsam davon. „Ich bleib bei ihr." Sagte Rainbow und ging mit Applejack mit. „Wir sollten dann mal loslegen." Sagte Calamity dann einfach. „Nicht unbedingt die beste Stimmung um eine Geburtstagsparty zu planen." Sagte Thunder nur. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Rainbow ist doch bei ihr." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Sie hat recht Striky, lass uns das ganze Zeug in den Wald bringen und die Party vorbereiten." Stimmte Calamity ihr zu. „Geht schon mal vor, ich packe noch ein paar Sachen und komme dann nach." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und Twilight und seine Schwester gingen los. Ein paar Minuten später ging er ebenfalls und erreichte bald darauf den antiken Palast der Herrscher-Schwestern. „Das Twilight den alten Palast von Tia und Luna für die Party benutzen will verstehe ich immer noch nicht." Dachte er sich als er die Ruinen sah, über den alten Gemäuern stand eine Gewitterwolke und gelegentlich zuckte ein Blitz daraus. „Wenigstens ist da eine menge Platz." Dachte Thunder weiter und sah eine Gestalt in einem der leeren Fenster. Als er dann schließlich die Ruinen betrat, fand er nur Twilight. „Warst du gerade an einem der Fenster?" Fragte er sie einfach. „Was? Ach so, ja das war ich, ich habe eine Girlande aufgehängt." Antwortete Twilight ihm, er merkte das etwas nicht stimmte. „Okay, und wo ist Calamity?" Wollte er dann wissen. „Sie ist nochmal ins Dorf gegangen um etwas zu holen." Sagte Twilight sofort. „Na dann, lass uns alles vorbereiten." Sagte Thunder darauf und holte die Geschenke die er noch gekauft hatte aus seiner Satteltasche. Ein paar Minuten später sah Twilight starr auf etwas das Thunder im Rücken hatte. „Was ist denn los Schatz?" Fragte er leicht besorgt. „Dreh dich um." Sagte Twilight leise und Thunder drehte sich um. Als er sich umgedreht hatte, stand plötzlich Nightmare Moon vor ihm und fauchte ihn an, gleichzeitig schossen Blitze aus der Gewitterwolke über ihm. „Hallo Luna." Sagte Thunder unbeeindruckt und die Gestalt von Nightmare Moon löste sich auf, zurück blieb eine enttäuschte Luna. „Twilight, du sagtest doch das er sich erschrecken wird." Meinte Luna enttäuscht. „Das dachte ich jedenfalls." Erwiderte Twilight ihr, aus der Wolke kam Calamity und landete neben Twilight. „Und, hat er sich erschreckt?" Fragte sie aufgeregt. „Nein, habe ich nicht." Antwortete Thunder seiner Schwester. „Schade." Meinte sie nur. „Und, was hältst du davon die Party hier zu veranstalten?" Fragte Luna ihn dann. „Keine schlechte Idee, viel Platz wo die Fohlen spielen können." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Und wie gefällt es dir hier so?" Wollte sie dann wissen. „Nette Trümmer, und die Ruinen sind auch nicht schlecht." Sagte er einfach. „Das ist gut zu hören." Sagte Luna darauf und bemerkte dann den Duft der von ihm ausging. „Netter Duft, meinst du der steht auch einer Prinzessin?" Fragte sie scherzhaft. „Ich habe vergessen zu duschen." Meinte Thunder nur. „Ich wollte auch schon was sagen." Sagte Twilight und lachte verhalten. „Können wir dann endlich weiter machen?" Fragte Thunder als Twilight und Luna amüsiert lachten. „Er hat recht, wir müssen noch eine menge vorbereiten und Thunder muss in einer Stunde schon wieder los um die Fohlen zu holen." Sagte Calamity darauf. „Danke Cal, wenigstens du lachst dich nicht tot." Sagte Thunder erleichtert. „Das habe ich vorhin schon." Sagte sie darauf und lächelte. „Kommt Tia eigentlich auch noch?" Fragte Thunder die dunkelblaue Prinzessin dann. „Sie kommt etwas später, es passieren in letzter Zeit eine Menge Unfälle und Tia muss deswegen dauernd mit der Presse reden." Sagte Luna ihm. „Was denn für Unfälle?" Fragte Twilight. „Ihr habt sicher gelesen das ein neues Gaskraftwerk im Westen von Canterlot gebaut wurde." Fing Luna an zu erzählen. „Das sollte doch die ganze Region um Canterlot mit Strom versorgen?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Genau, gestern sollte es ans Netz gehen, doch es gab einen Unfall und das ganze Kraftwerk ist in die Luft geflogen." Erzählte Luna weiter. „Gab es Verletzte?" Fragte Thunder erschrocken. „72 Tote und über 300 Verletzte." Antwortete Luna ihm. „Ihr hättet sehen sollen was für ein Chaos nach der Explosion geherrscht hat." Sagte sie dann. „Chaos, das klingt nach Discord." Meinte Thunder nachdenklich. „Glaub ich nicht, Discord will mit den Ponys seinen Spaß haben, er würde niemanden verletzen weil dann keiner mehr da wäre um sein Werk zu sehen." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Tia wird euch auf jeden Fall mehr erzählen können." Sagte Luna dann. „Dann sollten wir uns erstmal auf die Party konzentrieren." Sagte Thunder und alle machten sich an die Arbeit.

Kapitel 4.

Thunder kam an der Schule an und wurde da schon von einer Gruppe Fohlen erwartet. „Da bist du ja endlich, wir warten hier schon ewig." Sagte Violet vorwurfsvoll. „Sie hat recht, du hast uns hier ewig warten lassen Dad." Stimmte Lightning Bold ihr zu. „Es sind noch nicht alle da, wir müssen wohl noch etwas warten." Sagte Thunder nur. Nur wenige Minuten später kam zwei weiße Pegasus-Fohlen mit grauer Mähne aus dem Nichts. „Hallo Dad." Sagten die zwei gleichzeitig. „Lilly, Daisy, schön das ihr da seid, wo ist eure Mutter?" Begrüßte Thunder die zwei. „Ich bin hier mein Süßer." Sagte Rose und stand plötzlich hinter ihm. „Gut, jetzt fehlen nur noch Fluttershy und..." Sagte Thunder und wurde unterbrochen als Fluttershy kam. „Tut mir leid das ich so spät bin." Entschuldigte sie sich und schnitt Thunder das Wort ab. „Schon gut." Sagte Thunder nur darauf und beugte sich zu dem himmelblauen Pegasus-Fohlen herunter das neben Fluttershy herging. „Wie geht es dir Heaven?" Fragte er die Kleine, sie sah ihn etwas desinteressiert an und rülpste laut. „Ganz gut Dad." Antwortete sie dann. „Heavenrough, ich habe dir doch gesagt das du dich benehmen sollst." Mahnte Fluttershy sie ab. „Sorry Mom." Sagte Heaven einfach nur. „Wenn man bedenkt das sie erst 5 Jahren alt ist, kann sie echt laut rülpsen." Meinte Thunder erstaunt. „Das soll sie aber nicht, das gehört sich einfach nicht." Sagte Fluttershy nur. „Aber wie soll ich sonst das Gas loswerden?" Fragte Heaven darauf. „Deine Mutter hat recht, du solltest etwas mehr Manieren zeigen." Stimmte Thunder Fluttershy zu. „Na gut." Sagte Heaven schuldbewusst. „Lasst uns gehen." Sagte Thunder dann und Violet sprang ihm auf den Rücken. „Und wo gehen wir jetzt hin?" Fragte Violet ihren Vater. „Lass dich einfach überraschen." Sagte Thunder ihr und ging in Richtung des Waldes. „Wo ist eigentlich euer Freund Kaos?" Fragte Thunder dann. „Er darf heute nicht so lange weg bleiben weil heute irgendeine Veranstaltung im Waisenhaus ist." Sagte Violet ihrem Vater und flocht mit ihrer Magie Zöpfe in seine Mähne. „Violet Schatz, was machst du da?" Fragte Thunder sie darauf. „Ich flechte dir Zöpfe." Sagte sie einfach nur und machte weiter. „Kaum zu glauben das sie mit ihrer Magie schon so gut ist, das hat sie bestimmt von Twilight geerbt." Dachte Thunder sich und lächelte etwas. Die kleine Gruppe ging weiter in den Wald hinein und die Fohlen sahen sich etwas ängstlich um, nur Lightning blieb gelassen. „Hey Dad, hast du nicht gesagt das wir nicht in den Wald sollen?" Fragte er Thunder. „Ich habe gesagt das ihr nicht allein in den Wald sollt." Sagte Thunder ihm und blieb vor dem alten Palast stehen. „Da sind wir dann jetzt." Sagte er einfach. „WOW!" Meinte die Fohlen beeindruckt als sie die Ruinen sahen. „Geht rein und seht euch etwas um." Sagte Thunder ihnen dann und die Fohlen stürmten den Palast, der Bereich im Inneren war mit vielen bunten Dekorationen geschmückt und auf einem Tisch häuften sich Geschenke. „Wollt ihr etwas Kuchen?" Fragte Pinkie die Fohlen, sie stand vor einem Tisch auf dem ein großer Kuchen stand. „Das ist die beste Party aller Zeit." Sagte ein rosa Pegasus-Fohlen zu Violet. „Danke Stargazer." Erwiderte Violet ihr und die Fohlen stürzten sich auf den Kuchen. Luna kam mit Celestia und Twilight hinter einer Säule hervor und gesellte sich zu den anderen Eltern. „Das haben wir gut gemacht, oder?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Das haben wir wirklich." Stimmte Thunder ihr zu. „Schön das du kommen konntest Tia." Begrüßte Thunder die Prinzessin dann. „Das ist eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem Stress den ich in letzter Zeit hatte, außerdem habe ich mich auf die Feier schon sehr gefreut." Sagte Celestia ihm. „Es ist wirklich schön wie sich die Kleinen über den Kuchen freuen." Sagte Rose und sah sich an wie die Fohlen den Kuchen förmlich zerrissen, Pinkie stand in der Mitte und wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Pinkie musste sich nicht nur gegen die 5 von Thunder zur Wehr setzen, sonder auch noch gegen 3 Freundinnen von Violet. „Hilfe, zu viele Fohlen!" Rief Pinkie und sah wirklich aus als ob sie Hilfe brauchen würde. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihr helfen." Meinte Twilight und sah wie Pinkie in einem Meer aus Fohlen versank. „Gleich." Sagte Thunder nur und küsste sie einfach. „Wofür war das denn?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich dachte mir das wir vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Fohlen bekommen sollten." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und küsste sie nochmals. „Lass uns das aber erst nach der Party für Violet machen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Dann werde ich jetzt Pinkie helfen." Sagte Thunder und kam ihr endlich zu Hilfe. Pinkie brauchte die Hilfe auch dringend, die Fohlen hatten sie zu Boden geworfen und lagen alle auf ihr und kitzelten sie, nur Heaven musste wieder übertreiben. „So meinen kleinen Ponys, warum lasst ihr Pinkie nicht mal etwas Luft schnappen?" Fragte Thunder die Fohlen, in dem Moment trat Heaven Pinkie gerade in den Bauch, und Pinkie flippte vollkommen aus. „Sag mal, spinnst du?!" Schrie Pinkie die fünfjährige an, Heaven wich erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück. „Tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sie sich verschreckt. „Pinkie, du brauchst sie doch nicht gleich so anschreien." Sagte Thunder dem pinken Pony. „Und du Heaven, du hättest sie nicht treten sollen." Sagte er seiner Tochter dann. „Ich weiß." Erwiderte sie ihm schuldbewusst. „Warum machst du dauernd so was, du bist doch schlauer als das und brauchst nicht gewalttätig werden?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Ich weiß nicht, es passiert einfach." Antwortete Heaven ihm. „Deswegen wollen die anderen auch nicht mit ihr spielen." Sagte Lightning. „Nicht hilfreich." Sagte Thunder ihm. „Ich meine ja nur." Sagte Lightning darauf. „Lass das einfach, machst du das?" Fragte Thunder Heaven dann, die Kleine nickte nur. „Gut, dann geht doch jetzt los und helft Violet ihre Geschenke auspacken." Sagte Thunder und die Gruppe Fohlen stürmte zu dem Tisch mit den Geschenken. „Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Thunder Pinkie und half ihr aufzustehen. „Ich glaub schon." Sagte Pinkie einfach. „Dann lass uns jetzt zusehen wie Violet sich über ihre Geschenke freut." Sagte Thunder erleichtert und ging mit ihr zu Twilight und den anderen zurück. Violet stand vor dem Tisch und sah sich die vielen Geschenke an. „Welches soll ich nur zu erst aufmachen?" Dachte sie laut nach. „Warum fängst du nicht mit dem goldenen an." Schlug Fluttershy ihr vor, Violet überlegte kurz und riss dann das Geschenkpapier von dem kleinen Paket. Als sie es öffnete sah sie eine goldene Bürste die mit vielen Edelsteinen besetzt war darin. „Das ist von mir, ich dachte mir das dir so was gefällt." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Danke Prinzessin." Bedankte Violet sich höflich. „Du kannst ruhig Tia zu mir sagen." Erwiderte Celestia ihr und lächelte wohlwollend. Violet nahm sich das nächste Geschenk und riss das Papier eilig herunter, als sie das Paket öffnete war sie etwas verwirrt da nur ein Stein darin war. „Was soll der Stein?" Fragte sie verwundert. „Das ist ein Mondstein, den habe ich extra für dich direkt vom Mond geholt und niemand sonst hat so einen." Erklärte Luna ihr. „Wow, ein echter Mondstein!" Staunte die anderen einfach nur. „Danke Luna." Sagte Violet darauf und öffnete ihre anderen Geschenke, danach spielte sie mit ihren Halbgeschwistern und Freunden weiter. „Kaum zu glauben das sie schon 7 Jahre alt ist." Meinte Luna als sie Violet beim spielen zusah. „Ich erinnere mich an ihre Geburt als wäre es gestern gewesen." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Ich auch, das schönste was ich je gesehen habe." Sagte Thunder dazu. „Du hast ja auch leicht reden, ich musste sie immerhin 9 Monate lang durch die Gegend tragen." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Da hat sie recht." Stimmte Fluttershy ihr zu. „Das stimmt Süßer, ihr Kerle habt keine Ahnung." Sagte Rose dann noch zu Thunder. „Und Zwillinge sind noch mal eine ganz andere Geschichte." Fügte sie hinzu. „Also...ich...ähm..." Stotterte Thunder darauf und die drei Stuten lachten amüsiert. „Immer mit der Ruhe, du warst ja für uns drei da und das zählt auch eine Menge." Sagte Twilight ihm dann. „Tia, wolltest du uns nicht noch etwas sagen?" Fragte Thunder die Prinzessin dann um das Thema zu wechseln. „Das ist zwar eigentlich nicht so wichtig, aber du scheinst dringend ein anderen Thema zu brauchen." Sagte Celestia darauf und Twilight und die anderen fingen sofort wieder an zu lachen. „Wie auch immer, wegen der erschreckenden Anzahl an Unfällen in letzter Zeit, werden nächsten Monat Krisensitzungen einberufen, zu erst die Staatszauberer und dann die königlichen Ritter, ihr müsst beide kommen." Sagte Celestia dann. „Wir werden da sein." Versicherte Twilight ihrer früheren Lehrerin. „Ich geh noch etwas mit den Fohlen spielen, ich kann einfach nicht genug von ihnen kriegen." Sagte Celestia dann und ging los, sie blieb stehen und drehte sich nochmal um. „Was ich dich noch Fragen wollte Thunder, gibt es den Duft auch für Stuten?" Fragte sie ihn dann bezogen auf den Duft der noch immer von ihm ausging, Luna brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Thunder knirschte nur mit den Zähnen. „Knirschende Zähne, das ist mindestens eine 7,5 auf der Ärger-Skala." Sagte Twilight beunruhigt. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Fluttershy verwirrt. „Das ist eine Skala die ich aufgestellt haben um den Grad seines Ärgers zu messen." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Und weiter?" Fragte Rose. „Bei einer 1 auf der Skala merkt man fast nichts, bei 5 fängt er an mit den Zähnen zu knirschen und kann auch schon etwas ausfallend werden, wenn er aber die 10 erreicht brennt bei ihm eine Sicherung durch und es gibt kein Halten mehr." Erklärte Twilight ihren Freunden. „Und wie verhinderst du so einen Ausbruch?" Wollte Fluttershy wissen, Twilight ging etwas näher an sie heran und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, Rose horchte gespannt was Twilight denn sagte. „So was machst du wirklich?!" Fragte Fluttershy als Twilight fertig erzählt hatte und wurde im ganzen Gesicht rot. „Das funktioniert bei den meisten Hengsten." Sagte Rose und lächelte wissend. „Du machst so was auch?" Fragte Fluttershy darauf. „Ich mag nun mal Süßes." Antwortete Rose ihr einfach nur.

Kapitel 5.

Die Feier neigte sich dem Ende entgegen und alle sammelten ihre Fohlen ein. „Da wird jemand sehr gut schlafen können." Meinte Thunder und nahm Violet auf den Rücken, die Kleine war schon fast eingeschlafen. „Und ob ich gut schlafen werde, willst du mir Gesellschaft leisten?" Erwiderte Rose ihm verführerisch, sie hatte ihre Zwillingstöchter auch auf dem Rücken. „Mom, Heaven sabbert mir auf den Rücken!" Rief Lightning seiner Mutter zu, er trug seine kleine Schwester auf dem Rücken und Heaven war schon eingeschlafen. „Dann bringen wir sie so schnell wie möglich nach hause." Sagte Fluttershy ihm. „Das war eine schöne Feier, auf Wiedersehen." Verabschiedete sie sich und ging mit Lightning. „Wie ist es jetzt, wollte ihr zwei Süßen noch mitkommen?" Fragte Rose Twilight und Thunder nochmals. „Wir müssen Violet ins Bett bringen, sorry." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Außerdem haben wir noch unser eigenes Projekt geplant." Sagte Twilight und nahm Thunder Violet vom Rücken. „Ich soll hier aufräumen, oder?" Fragte Thunder sie darauf. „Sollst du, aber Pinkie und Calamity werden dir helfen." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Na dann, lasst uns hier aufräumen." Sagte Thunder zu Pinkie und seiner Schwester. „Und wenn du nach hause kommst, wartet schon eine Überraschung auf dich." Flüsterte Twilight ihm noch zu und ging dann mit Rose los. „Wir sollten uns beeilen." Sagte er zu seinen zwei Helfern und fing an den Unrat aufzusammeln. „Warum hat er es auf einmal so eilig?" Wunderte Pinkie sich. „Ganz einfach." Sagte Calamity darauf und flüsterte Pinkie etwas ins Ohr. „Dann sollten wir wirklich schnell machen." Sagte Pinkie darauf und kicherte etwas. Thunder sammelte den Müll auf und entdeckte Luna und Celestia etwas abseits, Luna schien es nicht besonders gut zu gehen. „Hey Luna, alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er etwas besorgt. „Sie ist nur etwas erschöpft weil sie so lange mit den Fohlen gespielt hat." Sagte Celestia ihm. „Es ist nicht nur das, ich glaube der Flug zum Mond war doch anstrengender als ich dachte." Sagte Luna darauf. „Nicht das du dir was eingefangen hast, vielleicht solltest du mal zum Arzt gehen." Schlug Thunder ihr vor. „Ich war seit mehr als 2000 Jahren nicht mehr beim Arzt." Sagte Luna darauf. „Ich mag Ärzte nicht besonders." Fügte sie hinzu. „Trotzdem solltest du dich mal untersuchen lassen, du bist immerhin für eine Menge verantwortlich." Sagte Thunder fürsorglich. „Das habe ich ihr auch schon gesagt, aber ich bin ja nur ihre große Schwester." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Ich finde es niedlich wie du dich um so viele Ponys sorgst, vielleicht gehe ich wirklich mal zum Arzt." Sagte Luna darauf. „Mach das, wird dir sicher gut tun." Sagte Thunder und warf den Müll weg. „Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, Twilight wird bald nach Zimt riechen und ich will das auf keinen Fall verpassen." Sagte Thunder dann und räumte weiter auf. „Wir gehen dann besser und halten dich nicht weiter auf." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Oder wir helfen ihm beim Aufräumen." Schlug Luna dann vor. „Das können wir auch machen." Sagte Celestia darauf. Die kleine Gruppe räumte auf und als letztes packte Thunder die Geschenke in eine Satteltasche. „Danke für die Hilfe, ich muss dann jetzt los." Sagte er zum Abschied und galoppierte los. „Das muss ja sehr wichtig sein was Twilight jetzt noch vor hat." Sagte Calamity und lächelte wissend. „Was meinst du?" Wollte Luna wissen. „Twilight will ihm noch eine schöne Nacht bereiten." Sagte Pinkie einfach nur und kicherte. „Lasst uns dann jetzt auch nach hause gehen." Sagte Celestia darauf und flog mit Luna davon. „Sie hat recht, lass uns gehen." Sagte Calamity zu Pinkie und ging mit ihr ins Dorf zurück. Thunder kam zu hause an und legte seine Satteltaschen ab, danach sah er sofort nach Violet. „Sie schläft schon, sehr gut." Dachte er sich als er seine Tochter in ihrem Bett liegen sah. „Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr." Sagte Twilight aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus, als Thunder zu ihr kam sah er das sie ein Zaumzeug neben sich liegen hatte. „Bereit für einen Ritt auf einem Pony?" Fragte Twilight einfach nur. „Ich dachte schon du fragst nie." Sagte Thunder darauf und schloss die Tür zum Schlafzimmer.

Am nächsten Tag...

Twilight stand an diesem Tag als erstes auf und machte Violet bereit für die Schule, kurz vor dem Frühstück weckte sie Thunder und die drei frühstückten gemeinsam. „Violet, bist du fertig?" Fragte Twilight sie nach dem Frühstück. „Ich bin so weit, lass uns losgehen." Sagte Violet ihrer Mutter und sprang ihr auf dem Rücken. „Wenn du weiter so wächst, werde ich dich nicht mehr lange so tragen können." Sagte Twilight ihrer Tochter. „Dann wird mich Dad in Zukunft tragen, Scootaloo hat er ja auch getragen bis sie 16 war." Sagte Violet darauf. „Was machst du eigentlich heute so Liebling?" Fragte Twilight Thunder dann. „Da ich noch nicht wieder arbeiten kann, entspann ich mich einfach." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Vergiss aber nicht das ich nachher deine Hilfe brauche." Erinnerte Twilight ihn. „Wann soll ich nochmal da sein?" Fragte er sie darauf. „Um 10 Uhr." Antwortete Twilight und brachte Violet zur Schule. „Dann geht die Entspannung jetzt los." Sagte Thunder sich und legte sich auf die Couch vor dem Fernseher. Ein paar Stunde später lag Thunder schlafend auf der Couch und hatte eine Zeitschrift über dem Gesicht liegen, plötzlich schrillte ein Wecker neben ihm los und Thunder sprang erschrocken auf. „Der Sandstein war schon so, ich habe nichts gemacht!" Sagte er noch etwas schlaftrunken, dann erst sah er auf die Uhr. „Ich sollte dann mal zu Twilight gehen." Meinte er nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Und weniger Steinmetz-Literatur lesen." Dachte er weiter und erinnerte sich an seinen Traum. Thunder ging zur Bibliothek und sah das er schon von Twilight erwartet wurde. „Du bist spät." Sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Ich weiß, ich bin auf der Couch eingeschlafen und es tut mir auch wirklich leid." Entschuldigte Thunder sich bei ihr. „Das macht nichts, Pinkie ist auch noch nicht da." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Was hast du eigentlich vor?" Wollte Thunder dann wissen. „Das wirst du erfahren wenn Pinkie hier ist." Antwortete Twilight ihm. „Du liebst es einfach nur Geheimnisse vor mir zu haben, oder?" Meinte Thunder verspielt. „Und du liebst mich deshalb, oder?" Erwiderte sie ihm genau so verspielt und küsste ihn. Die zwei wurden unterbrochen als Pinkie wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte. „Hallo." Rief sie und erschreckte Twilight und Thunder fast zu Tode. „Pinkie, warum tauchst du immer so plötzlich auf?" Fragte Twilight erschrocken. „Ich konnte doch nicht wissen das ihr beschäftigt seid." Sagte Pinkie einfach. „Hattest ihr letzte Nacht Spaß?" Fragte sie dann und kicherte. „Und seit wann geht dich das was an?" Fragte Twilight etwas beleidigt. „Wir hatten eine Menge Spaß." Antwortete Thunder auf die Frage. „Das ist großartig." Sagte Pinkie dazu. „Lasst uns dann jetzt anfangen." Sagte Twilight und sah Thunder böse an. „Warum siehst du mich so an, Pinkie wollte doch nur wissen ob wir Spaß hatten?" Fragte Thunder sie einfach. „Ist ja auch egal." Sagte Twilight einfach. „Spike!" Rief sie dann und der kleine Drache tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf, nur war er nicht mehr so klein. „Bin schon da." Sagte Spike mit seine jetzt tieferen Stimme, Spike war ein gutes Stück größer als früher und war jetzt sogar größer als die meisten Ponys. „Du bist ja schon wieder gewachsen." Sagte Thunder ihm. „Drachen wachsen manchmal etwas schneller." Sagte Spike einfach. Spike war jetzt ein beeindruckender Anblick, groß, kräftig und mit dicken Schuppen gepanzert. „Lasst uns anfangen." Sagte Twilight einfach. „Was hast du jetzt vor?" Wollte Thunder wissen. „Ich möchte gerne einen Zauber ausprobieren denn ich entwickelt habe, der Zauber soll bewirken das zwei Ponys kurz ihre Fellfarbe wechseln und dafür brauche ich zwei Freiwillige." Erklärte Twilight was sie vor hatte. „Und ich bin hier um den Erfolg aufzuzeichnen." Sagte Spike und hatte schon eine Schreibfeder und Schriftrolle in den Klauen. „Dann fang mal an." Forderte Thunder seine Gattin auf. „Pinkie, stell dich bitte neben Thunder." Sagte Twilight dem pinken Pony. „Ist es so gut?" Fragte Pinkie als sie neben Thunder stand. „Genau richtig, macht euch bereit." Sagte Twilight darauf und konzentrierte sich, es sammelte sich magische Energie in ihrem Horn und Thunder und Pinkie konnten es sogar sehen. „Ich hoffe du weiß was du machst." Sagte Thunder etwas unsicher. „Vertrau mir, ich weiß schon was ich mache." Versicherte Twilight ihm. Plötzlich gab es eine gewaltige magische Eruption und alle im Raum wurden davon geschleudert, Spike wurde gegen die Decke geschleudert und blieb mit seinen Stacheln darin stecken, die übrigen Ponys wurde in und gegen die Bücherregale geschleudert.

Kapitel 6.

Thunder kam nach einer unbekannten Zeitspanne wieder zu sich und sah sich um. „Also da ist Twilight, und Spike hängt in der Decke fest." Dachte er sich als er Twilight und Spike sah, er sah sich weiter um und suchte nach Pinkie. „Also da bin ich, aber wo ist Pinkie?" Dachte er, als er sich selbst auf dem Boden liegen sah. „Warte mal kurz, wenn ich da liege, warum kann ich mich dann selbst sehen?" Wunderte er sich kurz darauf, er ging zu einem Spiegel und sah in ihn hinein, ihm sah Pinkie entgegen. Thunder schrie erschrocken und konnte nur Pinkies schrille Stimme hören. „Pinkie, warum schreist du so?" Fragte Spike und hing einfach weiter in der Decke. „Ich bin nicht...Ich meine, ich sehe zwar so aus...Aber ich bin nicht..." Stotterte Thunder darauf mit der Stimme von Pinkie. „...Pinkie." Beendete er seinen Satz und kippte dann bewusstlos um. „Okay, das ist langsam beunruhigend." Meinte Spike und versuchte sich zu befreien. Ein paar Minuten später kam Thunder wieder zu sich und sah das Spike über ihm gebeugt stand. „Gut, du bist wieder wach." Sagte der Drache und half ihm beim aufstehen. Als Thunder stand sah er, wie hätte es anders sein sollen, sich selbst. „Hallo Thunder." Begrüßte Pinkie ihm mit seiner Stimme, sie war offensichtlich in seinem Körper gelandet. „Das ist merkwürdig." Sagte Thunder mit Pinkies Stimme. Er ging auf Pinkies Beinen zu Twilight herüber und sprach sie an. „Twilight, du musst das rückgängig machen." Sagte Thunder ihr und sah ihr in die Augen, Twilights Augen sahen etwas unkonzentriert aus und wanderten in unterschiedliche Richtungen. „Ich kann das Telefonbuch nicht essen, ich brauche Senf dafür." Sagte sie benommen. „Twilight, was redest du da?" Fragte Thunder verwirrt. „Der Schmetterling riecht salziger als rot." Antwortete Twilight unzusammenhängend. „Twilight, Schatz, sag etwas sinnvolles, bitte!" Flehte er sie verzweifelt an. „Sie hat wohl mal wieder ihr Hirn gebraten, du solltest zu Zecora gehen, sie hat etwas um ihr zu helfen." Sagte Spike ihm. „Okay, Pinkie..." Setzte Thunder an und sah wie Pinkie mit seinen Flügeln unter der Decke Kreise flog. „Das macht Spaß." Sagte sie mit seiner Stimme und flog weiter ihre Kreise. „Pinkie, komm runter und pass auf Twilight auf." Forderte Thunder von ihr, Pinkie flog einfach weiter Kreise und lachte die ganze Zeit dabei. „Geh schon los, ich sorgen dafür das Pinkie mit deinem Körper nichts dummes macht solange du weg bist." Sagte Spike ihm. „Na gut, pass aber auch auf Twilight auf." Erwiderte Thunder mit Pinkies Stimme und sah wie Twilight gerade in ein Buch hinein biss. Thunder galoppierte so schnell Pinkies Beine ihn ließen zu Zecora in den Wald und klopfte an ihre Tür, das Zebra öffnete ihm sofort. „Hallo Miss Pinkie Pie, was führt dich bei mir vorbei?" Fragte Zecora in ihrer reimenden Art. „Twilight hat sich abgeschossen und Spike sagte das du etwas hast um ihr zu helfen." Erklärte Thunder ihr, im Moment war es ihm egal das er für Pinkie gehalten wurde. Zecora drehte sich wortlos um und holte etwas aus ihrer Hütte, als sie zurück war gab sie Thunder eine kleine Flasche. „Gib ihr das zu trinken und schon hört ihr Hirn auf zu hinken." Erklärte sie was es mit der Flasche auf sich hatte. „Danke, das hilft mir bestimmt." Sagte Thunder und galoppierte wieder zurück. „Auf wiedersehen Miss Pinkie Pie, komm ruhig öfter mal vorbei." Rief Zecora ihm hinterher. Als er zurück war, versuchte er sofort Twilight das Mittel zu trinken zu geben und das war gar nicht so einfach wie gedacht, Twilight benahm sich wie ein ungezogenes Fohlen. „Twilight, trink das und dann wird es dir besser gehen." Sagte Thunder ihr und fand dass das mit Pinkies Stimme merkwürdig klang. „Sie muss das so schnell wie möglich rückgängig machen." Dachte er sich, in seinen Gedanken konnte er wenigstens noch seine eigene Stimme hören. „Ich will nicht!" Sagte Twilight trotzig und trat um sich. „Du wirst das jetzt trinken, ob du willst oder nicht!" Sagte Thunder entschlossen und stürzte sich auf Twilight. Nach einem kurzen Kampf landete Twilight einen vernichtenden Treffer und Thunder wurde zurückgeschleudert. „Pinkie, ich brauche etwas Hilfe." Sagte er und sah dann das Pinkie sich mit den Flügeln selbst kitzelte. „Pinkie!" Schrie Thunder darauf und Pinkie zuckte zusammen aufgrund der Schrille in ihrer eigenen Stimme. „Ist meine Stimme wirklich so nervtötend?" Fragte sie und es klang einfach nur merkwürdig durch Thunders Stimme. „Ja ist sie, und jetzt hilf mir mit Twilight." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und Pinkie half ihm, sie hielt Twilight fest während er ihr das Mittel einflößte. „Ich hoffe dass das nicht lange dauert." Sagte Thunder besorgt und wartete auf die Wirkung. „Kann ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen solange wir warten?" Fragte Spike dann. „Muss das sein?" Fragte Thunder zurück. „Pinkie hat mir schon meine Fragen beantwortet, ich brauch nur noch deine Aussage." Sagte Spike ihm. „Dann mach aber schnell, ich fange langsam an mich wie Pinkie anzuhören." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Wie würdest du dein Körpergefühl beschreiben?" Fragte Spike dann und hatte schon die Schreibfeder und eine Schriftrolle in den Klauen. „Es fühlt sich anderes an als bei mir, ich kann es nicht wirklich beschreiben, irgendwie süß und... ähm pink." Antwortete Thunder ihm, Spike schrieb das sofort auf. „Danke, das reicht schon." Sagte der Drache darauf. „Warte, da ist noch was." Sagte Thunder dann und bevor er fortfahren konnte zog Pinkie ihn zur Seite. „Entschuldige uns kurz." Sagte sie mit seiner Stimme und nahm ihn mit in einen anderen Raum. „Was ist den in dich gefahren Pinkie?" Fragte Thunder erstaunt. „Es geht um das andere was du merkst, ich sollte vielleicht etwas erklären." Sagte Pinkie darauf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich mit diesem Gefühl anfangen soll, alles was du mir sagen kannst hilft mir." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Du erinnerst dich sicher daran das ich vor ein paar Wochen eine Party etwas weiter weg veranstaltet habe." Fing sie an ihm zu erzählen. „Das war kurz nach meiner Operation, und weiter?" Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Nachdem Twilight mich angerufen hatte und mir sagte das deine Operation ein Erfolg war, war ich etwas in Feierstimmung und bin in eine Bar gegangen, ich habe etwas getrunken und nach einer Stunde ist ein geflügelter Einhorn-Hengst zu mir gekommen und hat mir einen Drink angeboten." Erzählte sie weiter. „Ich ahne schon worauf das hinaus läuft." Sagte Thunder einfach. „Nein, tust du nicht und es ist nicht leicht für mich darüber zu reden." Sagte Pinkie ihm und sah wirklich unwohl aus, Thunder konnte es in seinem eigenen Gesicht sehen. „Wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, musst du das auch nicht." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Ich habe mit dem Hengst noch etwas getrunken und dann hört meine Erinnerung einfach auf, ich bin am nächsten Tag in einem Hotelzimmer wieder aufgewacht und es war etwas passiert." Erzählte Pinkie einfach weiter. „Ach du scheiße, jetzt weiß ich was los ist." Sagte Thunder erschrocken. „Ich bin trächtig." Sagte Pinkie ihm darauf. „Pinkie, es tut mir wirklich leid, das wusste ich nicht." Sagte Thunder mitfühlend. „Schon gut, ich war bei der Polizei und habe das volle Programm durch, aber nur weil das nicht freiwillig war kann ich das Fohlen nicht abtreiben, es kann doch nichts dafür." Sagte Pinkie darauf. „Du weißt ja das wir alle für dich da sind." Sagte Thunder dann. „Ich will nicht das sich die anderen Sorgen um mich machen, kannst du das noch etwas für dich behalten?" Bat Pinkie ihn. „Natürlich, aber du solltest mit deinen Freunden darüber reden." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Jetzt noch nicht, vielleicht später." Sagte Pinkie etwas zurückhaltend. „Ihr zwei solltet zurückkommen, Twilight ist wieder bei Sinnen." Rief Spike aus dem Hauptraum, sofort galoppierten Pinkie und Thunder zurück. „Twilight Schatz, ich alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Thunder sie besorgt und vergaß völlig das er in Pinkies Körper war. „Schatz? Pinkie, warum nennst du mich Schatz?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt zurück. „Weil ich durch deinen Zauber mit Pinkie den Körper getauscht haben." Antwortete Thunder ihr und zeigte auf Pinkie die in seinem Körper war. „Und wer ist das jetzt?" Fragte Twilight als sie sich Thunder an sah, oder zu mindestens seinen Körper. „Ich bin Pinkie, ich habe nur mit Thunder den Körper getauscht." Sagte Pinkie ihr mit Thunders Stimme, Twilight drehte sich zu Thunder um. „Tut mir leid, aber ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen." Sagte sie zu Thunder da sie noch immer dachte Pinkie vor sich zu haben. Thunder sah sie entsetzt an und plötzlich hatte es den Anschein als ob ein Luftballon platzte und die Locken aus Pinkies Mähne wichen. „Sie kann sich nicht an mich erinnern." Sagte Thunder entsetzt und mit jetzt glatter Mähne. „Weißt du wirklich nicht wessen Körper das ist?" Fragte Pinkie sie und streckte sich etwas um Thunders Körper besser zu präsentieren. „Keine Ahnung." Sagte Twilight nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was sollen wir tun, sie muss sich doch an mich erinnern, wir sind doch jetzt schon so lange zusammen?" Sagte Thunder aufgeregt und ging nervös auf und ab. „Beruhig dich erstmal, du nutzt sonst meine Hufe ab." Sagte Pinkie ihm. „Twilight, welches Jahr haben wir?" Fragte Spike sie dann. „Spike, bist du das, wann bist du denn so große geworden?" Fragte Twilight erstaunt zurück. „Ja ich bin es, welches Jahr haben wir?" Erwiderte Spike ihr. „Nach dem Kalender von Celestia haben wir das Jahr 2982." Antwortete Twilight ihm dann endlich. „Da haben wir es, sie hat wohl eine retrograde Amnesie und hat die letzten 8 Jahre vergessen." Sagte Spike darauf. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte Thunder nur. „Vielleicht kann Rarity uns helfen." Sagte Pinkie plötzlich. „Das ist eine gute Idee, bin gleich zurück." Sagte Thunder und wollte los galoppieren, Pinkie hinderte ihn daran. „Wir sollten vielleicht versuchen kein Aufsehen zu erregen, tu besser so als ob du ich wärst." Sagte sie ihm. „Ist es nicht viel wichtiger das Twilight wieder normal wird?" Fragte Thunder ungeduldig. „Schon, aber die ganze Sache ist mir irgendwie peinlich." Sagte Pinkie darauf. „Na gut, ich versuche mein bestes." Versicherte Thunder ihr und ging so schnell Pinkies Beine ihn trugen zu Rarity. Als er ihre Boutique betrat sah er sie auch sofort, sie beriet gerade Rainbow Dash. „Am besten etwas in dem ich nicht fett aussehe." Sagte Rainbow ihr. „Lass mich nur deine Maße nehmen und dann sehe ich was ich machen kann." Sagte Rarity ihr und hatte schon ihr Maßband bereit, als Rarity die Maße nahm räusperte sich Thunder gut vernehmlich. „Einen Augenblick Pinkie." Sagte Rarity und machte einfach weiter. „Ich muss wohl doch eine Seite aus Pinkies Lehrbuch nehmen." Dachte Thunder sich und holte tief Luft. „Rarity, Katastrophe, Twilight, Amnesie, HILFE!" Schrie er dann mit Pinkies schriller Stimme und Rarity warf erschrocken das Maßband weg. „Ich glaube ich sollte besser gehen." Sagte Rainbow erschrocken und verschwand so schnell sie konnte. „Pinkie, was ist denn überhaupt los?" Fragte Rarity dann. „Zu erst einmal, ich bin nicht Pinkie." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Du willst mich rein legen, wer sollst du sonst sein?" Fragte Rarity misstrauisch. „Ich bin Thunder, ich habe mit Pinkie den Körper getauscht." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Das ist wirklich witzig, und ich dachte wirklich das etwas nicht stimmt." Sagte Rarity amüsiert und lachte. „Es stimmt nichts, Twilight erinnert sich nicht an die letzten 8 Jahre und kann deshalb auch nicht den Zauber rückgängig machen." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Ich glaube trotzdem nicht das du Thunder bist." Sagte Rarity einfach nur.

Kapitel 7.

„Ich kann beweisen das ich nicht Pinkie bin." Sagte Thunder dann. „Dann los." Sagte Rarity einfach, im selben Moment betrat ein Kunde das Geschäft. „Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dem Zaumzeug das du für Twilight gemacht hast, aber noch besser gefällt mir..." Sagte Thunder dann mit Pinkies Stimme und wurde von Rarity unterbrochen. „Okay, ich glaube dir ja schon!" Sagte sie peinlich berührt und hielt ihm den Mund zu. „Dann komm mit." Forderte Thunder sie auf nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte. „Ich werde nur noch den Kunden los." Sagte Rarity darauf und ging zu dem Hengst der ihr Geschäft betreten hatte. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich muss den Laden aufgrund einer Familienangelegenheit vorübergehen schließen." Sagte sie dem Hengst und schob ihn aus der Tür heraus. „Und jetzt zu Twilight." Sagte sie und Thunder ging voraus. In der Bibliothek angekommen erklärte Spike erstmal was passiert war. „Und jetzt kann sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern." Schlussfolgerte Rarity darauf. „Das stimmt, weißt du etwas das ihr hilft?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Twilight, erinnerst du dich wirklich nicht mehr an Thunderstrike?" Fragte Rarity ihre Freundin und beachtete Thunder gar nicht mehr. „Wer?" Fragte Twilight einfach nur verwirrt. „An ihn, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an ihn?" Fragte Rarity nochmals und deutete auf Thunders Körper. „Ich habe ihn erst vor wenigen Minuten das erst mal gesehen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Du hast also vergessen das du seit etwas mehr als 8 Jahren mit ihm verheiratet bist und ihr eine gemeinsame Tochter habt?" Fragte Rarity weiter. „Ich soll verheiratet sein, das ist doch wirklich lächerlich." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und lachte etwas verlegen, plötzlich packte Rarity das Einhorn und schüttelte sie kräftig durch. „Du musst dich erinnern!" Schrie sie Twilight an. „Rarity, bist du denn verrückt geworden?" Fragte Thunder erschrocken und riss Twilight von ihr los. „Twilight, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er dann besorgt. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen." Sagte Twilight einfach nur und schüttelte den Kopf etwas. „Rarity, was ist in dich gefahren, warum schüttelst du mich wie eine Irre?" Fragte sie das weiße Einhorn dann. „Weißt du wer das ist?" Fragte Rarity einfach und deutete auf Pinkie die noch immer in Thunders Körper war. „Natürlich, das ist der Hengst den ich liebe und mit dem ich eine wundervolle Tochter habe." Antwortete Twilight leicht verwirrt. „Du kannst dich erinnern!" Rief Thunder glücklich. „Du solltest besser den Zauber rückgängig machen." Sagte Spike darauf und deutete auf Pinkie und Thunder. „Warum das denn, die zwei sind doch ganz normal?" Fragte Twilight verwundert. „Mit der Ausnahme das ich in Pinkies Körper bin und sie in meinem." Sagte Thunder mit Pinkies Stimme. „Ihr habt die Körper getauscht, das ist ja großartig!" Freute sich Twilight zu erst darüber. „Twilight, ich bin pink." Sagte Thunder emotionslos. „Ja, ich bring das schnell in Ordnung." Sagte Twilight dann und machte den Zauber rückgängig. „Es ist wirklich toll wieder ich selbst zu sein." Sagte Thunder als er in seinem eigenen Körper zurück war. „Schade, ich habe keine Flügel mehr." Sagte Pinkie etwas enttäuscht. „Tut mir wirklich leid, aber seht es doch mal so, ich habe einen Zauber der Schwierigkeitsstufe 10 entwickelt und er funktioniert." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Das ist wirklich schön für dich Schatz." Sagte Thunder einfach nur. „Ich wusste doch nicht dass das so ausartet." Sagte Twilight enttäuscht. „Schon gut, ich bin dir ja auch nicht böse, aber ich war... pink." Sagte Thunder dann. „Hey, was ist so schlimm daran pink zu sein?" Fragte Pinkie beleidigt. „Im Grunde nichts, ich glaube nur das pink mir einfach nicht steht." Sagte Thunder versöhnlich. „Du würdest in pink bestimmt gut aussehen." Sagte Twilight darauf und lächelte. „Nein danke, ich bin mit meine lila ganz zufrieden." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Ich auch." Sagte Twilight nur und küsste ihn. „Meine Arbeit hier ist getan." Sagte Rarity einfach und drehte sich um um zu gehen. „Danke Rarity, du hast uns sehr geholfen." Bedankte sich Thunder bei ihr. „War mir ein Vergnügen." Erwiderte sie ihm. „Wieso wusstest du eigentlich was zu tun war?" Fragte Pinkie sie dann. „Das würde mich aber auch interessieren." Sagte Spike dazu. „Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen ein Buch gelesen in dem etwas über retrograde Amnesie stand, da stand das so was durch einen Schock hervorgerufen werden kann und das ein weiterer Schock alles wieder in Ordnung bringen kann." Erklärte Rarity den Anwesenden. „Das ist eine ziemliche Überraschung." Meinte Thunder beeindruckt. Die kleine Gruppe löste sich bald darauf auf und alle gingen ihrem üblichen Tagesablauf nach. Am Abend hatte Thunder gerade Violet ins Bett gebracht und setzte sich zu Twilight ins Wohnzimmer. „Sie hat ihr Hausaufgaben fertig?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Schon seit Stunden, ich musste ihr nur wieder erzählen wie ich damals den dunklen Drachen aufgehalten habe." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Das warst du aber nicht allein." Erinnerte Twilight ihn. „Ich weiß, ihr standet auch noch irgendwo herum." Sagte Thunder provokant. „Das tut weh." Meinte Twilight nur. „Es hat auch weh getan das du mich vergessen hast." Entgegnete Thunder ihr. „Ich konnte nichts dafür, das war der Zauber." Verteidigte sich Twilight. „Ich weiß." Sagte Thunder einfach und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. „Was hast du vor?" Fragte Twilight misstrauisch. „Ich sorge dafür das du mich nie wieder vergessen wirst." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

In dieser Nacht vor der Bibliothek...

Aus dem Nichts erschien plötzlich ein gleißendes Licht und erhellte den kleinen Platz vor dem Baum der als Bibliothek diente. Mitten in der Luft hing eine Art Riss aus dem das Licht strahlte und als Spike das Licht sah, konnte er einfach nicht mehr weiterschlafen und sah nach der Quelle des Lichts. „Wer veranstaltet hier den um Mitternacht ein Feuerwerk?" Rätselte der Drache und trat vor die Bibliothek, plötzlich schoss eine Art Blitz aus dem schwebenden Riss und verfehlte ihn nur um wenige Zentimeter, der Riss wurde dabei deutlich größer. „Ich sollte besser Twilight holen gehen!" Dachte Spike und rannte los. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichte er das Haus in dem sie und Thunder wohnten und klopfte hektisch an die Tür, das ging ein paar Minuten so bis er die Geduld verlor und einfach eintrat. Spike ging sofort zum Schlafzimmer und riss die Tür auf, er sah Twilight mit rotem Gesicht an der hinteren Wand lehnen und mit einer Decke bedeckt, am anderen Ende des Bettes hing ein silberweißer Haarschopf unter der Decke heraus. „SPIKE, RAUS HIER!" Schrie Twilight peinlich berührt und warf mit verschiedenen Sachen nach dem Drachen. „Twilight, ich wollte nicht... ich meine... ich..." Stotterte Spike nur und versuchte den Objekten auszuweichen die sie nach ihm warf. „RAUS!" Rief Twilight nochmals und warf weiter Sachen nach ihm, unter anderem eine Reitgerte und ein Zaumzeug. „Ich warte unten auf euch." Sagte Spike und verschwand, währenddessen kam Thunder unter der Decke hervor gekrochen und lag dann neben Twilight. „Ich hoffe für ihn dass das wichtig ist." Sagte Thunder aufgebracht und stand mit Twilight auf. „Das werde ich aber so schnell nicht vergessen." Sagte Twilight und lachte verhalten. „Ich finde es überhaupt nicht witzig beim Vollzug der Ehe gestört zu werden." Sagte Thunder verärgert. „Du hast recht, ich hoffe das Spike einen guten Grund dafür hat." Erwiderte Twilight ihm dann und die zwei gingen die Wendeltreppe zur Werkstatt herunter. „Ich hoffe für dich das die Welt untergeht, aber selbst wenn nicht, deine Welt wird heute auf jeden Fall untergehen!" Sagte Thunder dem Drachen. „Es ist wichtig, wirklich." Erwiderte Spike ihm. „Dann sag schon." Forderte Twilight ihn auf und Spike erzählte von dem Licht und dem merkwürdigen Riss der in der Luft hing. „Ich glaube das ist was ernstes, wir sollten uns das besser ansehen." Meinte Twilight besorgt als Spike zu ende erzählt hatte, Thunder nickte einfach nur und Spike führte die beiden zur Bibliothek. „Was war das eigentlich für ein Haarschopf der unter der Decke hervor ragte?" Fragte Spike auf dem Weg. „Mein Schweif." Sagte Thunder ihm. „Und was hast du unter der Decke gemacht?" Fragte Spike weiter. „Das geht dich nichts an, überhaupt nichts." Erwiderte Twilight barsch. „Schon gut, man wird ja mal fragen können." Sagte Spike und schloss das Thema damit ab. Die drei erreichten die Bibliothek und Twilight sah sofort den Riss der in der Luft hing. „Das ist höchst ungewöhnlich." Sagte sie neugierig. „Findest du wirklich? Also ich habe schon eine menge schwebender Risse gesehen." Sagte Thunder sarkastisch. „Da siehst du was du angerichtet hast, er wird schon wieder sarkastisch!" Warf Twilight dem Drachen vor. „Ich musste doch irgendwas tun, ich kann das doch nicht so lassen und einfach weiter schlafen." Verteidigte sich Spike darauf. „Er hat ja recht, das Ding sieht schon leicht bedrohlich aus." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Das sieht nicht nur so aus." Sagte Spike. „Was meinst du?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Vorhin ist ein gewaltiger Blitz aus dem Riss geschossen, ich wurde nur um wenige Zentimeter verfehlt." Berichtete der Drache ihr und wie auf sein Stichwort, schoss ein Blitz genau auf Twilight zu. „Twilight!" Rief Thunder erschrocken und stellte sich zwischen den Blitz und Twilight, er wurde direkt davon getroffen.

Kapitel 8.

Nachdem der Blitz Thunder getroffen hatte, stand er einfach nur starr auf der Stelle und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Thunder, geht es dir gut?" Fragte Twilight besorgt, er antwortete ihr nicht und stand einfach weiter starr auf der Stelle. „Fühle mal seinen Puls." Sagte Spike und Twilight presste sofort ihre Nase gegen seinen Hals, sie spürte nichts. „Er hat keinen Puls, sein Herz schlägt nicht mehr!" Sagte sie panisch, plötzlich hustete Thunder eine schwarze Rauchwolke aus und schüttelte sich etwas. „Ich glaube mein Herz war kurz stehen geblieben." Sagte er einfach und an den Federn seiner Flügel sah man noch Überspannungsblitze hin und her zucken. „Ich dachte Pegasi halten hohe Spannungen aus weil ihr doch durch Gewitter fliegt und so?" Fragte Spike dann. „Aber nur bis zu 50000 Volt, der Blitz gerade hatte mindestens 300000 Volt." Klärte Thunder ihn auf und hustete eine weitere Rauchwolke aus. „300000 Volt, du musst ins Krankenhaus!" Sagte Twilight sofort. „Wir müssen die anderen holen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr einfach. „Aber..." Setzte Twilight und wurde von Thunder unterbrochen. „Twilight, du bleibst hier und beobachtest was hier passiert, Spike kommt mit mir." Befahl er dann. „Komm schon Spike." Sagte er dem Drachen dann und ging los, Spike sah Twilight kurz an und sie nickte ihm resignierend zu. „Spike!" Rief Thunder ungeduldig und der Drache rannte ihm hinterher. „Wo gehen wir hin?" Fragte Spike dann. „Zu erst zu Fluttershy, wir bringen die kleinen zu mir und du passt auf sie auf." Sagte Thunder ihr. An Fluttershys Haus angekommen klopfte Thunder leise an und nur wenige Augenblicke später öffnete Fluttershy ihm, sie hatte einen sehr leichten Schlaf. „Warum klopfst du mitten in der Nacht bei mir?" Fragte sie schüchtern. „Vor der Bibliothek geht der Punk ab, hilf mir die kleinen zu mir zu bringen und dann geh los und hol Rainbow." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Okay." Antwortete Fluttershy einfach und ließ ihn herein, Thunder ging zu Heaven ins Zimmer und nahm sie vorsichtig hoch um sie nicht zu wecken, sie wachte trotzdem auf. „Dad, was ist denn los?" Fragte sie schlaftrunken. „Nichts mein Schatz, schlaf weiter." Erwiderte Thunder ihr beruhigend. „Na gut." Sagte Heaven nur, rülpste laut und rollte sich auf seinem Rücken ein. „Sie rülpst wie ein Bauarbeiter, unglaublich." Dachte Thunder sich und trug sie vorsichtig zu sich nach hause, Fluttershy folgte ihm und hatte Lightning auf dem Rücken, Lightning war hell wach. „Dad, was ist los, kann ich helfen?" Fragte er energiegeladen. „Du kannst helfen, indem du einfach weiter schläfst." Sagte Fluttershy ihm. „Aber..." Setzte Lightning an. „Kein Aber, du gehst gleich wieder ins Bett!" Sagte Thunder ihm streng. „Ja Sir." Sagte Lightning nur. „Thunder, was ist denn los mit dir, ich habe dich noch nie so streng erlebt?" Fragte Fluttershy etwas eingeschüchtert. „Meine Stimmung ist nicht die beste." Antwortete er ihr. „Und warum?" Fragte Fluttershy weiter. „Er weiß wieso." Sagte Thunder und sah Spike verärgert an. „Was hast du gemacht Spike?" Wollte Fluttershy von dem Drachen wissen. „Ich bin ins Schlafzimmer gestürmt als Thunder gerade Twilights Piercing abgeleckt hat." Sagte Spike ihr einfach. „Du meinst ihr Intimpiercing?" Fragte Fluttershy und wurde etwas rot. „Sei ruhig Spike, du hast heute schon genug Schaden angerichtet." Sagte Thunder und war sogar noch wütender auf Spike als vorher. Die drei erreichten sein Haus und legten die zwei Fohlen in das Gästebett. „Wir können Lightning und Heaven nicht zusammen in ein Bett legen, Heaven tritt im Schlaf um sich." Sagte Fluttershy zu Thunder. „Dann bring ich sie in unser Schlafzimmer." Sagte Thunder darauf und brachte seine Tochter in sein Schlafzimmer. „Spike, du wirst auf die drei hier aufpassen." Sagte Thunder dem Drachen. „Kein Problem, ich kümmere mich darum, mach dir keine Sorgen Kleiner." Sagte Spike scherzhaft um die Situation etwas aufzulockern, er überragte Thunder um gut 10 Zentimeter. „Kleiner, hast du gerade Kleiner gesagt?!" Fragte Thunder aufgebracht. „Oh verdammt, das hast du jetzt in den falschen Hals gekriegt, ich wollte nur etwas die Situation lockern." Rechtfertigte sich der Drache und wurde sichtbar kleiner, Thunder starrte ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick an. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nur einen kleinen Scherz machen." Sagte Spike dann, „Klein?!" Fragte Thunder aufgebracht. „Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen, tut mir wirklich leid." Entschuldigte sich Spike bei ihm, Thunder sah aus als ob er gleich explodieren würde und starrte Spike weiter an. Plötzlich entspannte sich Thunder und atmete tief durch. „Du passt hier auf die Kleinen auf, ich und Fluttershy sagen den anderen bescheid." Sagte Thunder dann ruhig und ging. „Ist alles in Ordnung, du hast ziemlich lange gebraucht?" Fragte Fluttershy ihn als er mit ihr das Haus verließ. „Alles bestens." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Ich geh zu Pinkie und Rarity, und du sagst Applejack und Rainbow bescheid." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Wir treffen uns an der Bibliothek." Sagte Fluttershy nur und flog in eine andere Richtung als Thunderstrike. Thunder flog zur Bäckerei in der Pinkie ihre Wohnung hatte und direkt an das Fenster zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. „Pinkie, wach auf und lass mich rein." Rief er und klopfte an die Fensterläden. Als sich auch nach paar Minuten noch nichts tat, drückte er das Fenster einfach auf und flog in ihr Schlafzimmer hinein. „Pinkie, wach auf!" Rief er dann und Pinkie schreckte hoch. „Was machst du in meinem Schlafzimmer?" Fragte sie zu erst und plötzlich riss sie die Decke an sich und bedeckte sich damit. „Pinkie, was soll das mit der Decke?" Fragte Thunder sie darauf. „Ich schlafe hier und habe nichts an!" Rief sie aufgebracht. „Pinkie, wir tragen normalerweise keine Kleidung." Erinnerte Thunder sie darauf. „Das stimmt." Meinte Pinkie etwas erstaunt, als ob sie dass das erst mal hörte. „Wie auch immer, vor der Bibliothek passiert was und du solltest kommen." Sagte Thunder ihr dann. „Ich komme sofort." Versicherte Pinkie ihm. „Twilight wartet schon vor der Bibliothek, ich gehe jetzt Rarity holen und komm mit ihr dann auch." Sagte Thunder nur und flog zu Raritys Boutique. Er klopfte an der Tür zum Geschäft und wartete dann, vergeblich. „Ich weiß ja das alle pennen wollen, aber ich klopf doch nicht aus Spaß an der Freude." Dachte Thunder sich und klingelte dann um Rarity doch noch auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Im ganzen Haus gingen die Lichter an und Rarity riss die Tür auf. „Spinnst du eigentlich, du weißt das ich Schlafstörungen habe, warum weckst du mich mitten in der Nacht?!" Schrie sie ihn an, Thunder hatte nur die Ohren angelegt und es über sich ergehen lassen. „Vor der Bibliothek passiert was, komm so schnell du kannst." Sagte er ihr dann. „Und wegen so einem Blödsinn musst du mich wecken?" Fragte Rarity aufgebracht. „Glaub ja nicht das du die einzige bist die gestört wurde." Entgegnete Thunder ihr. „Und was hast du in der Nacht so wichtiges gemacht?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Ich wollte es Twilight so heftig besorgen das sie die nächste Woche nicht hätte stehen können, Spike ist dann allerdings bei uns rein geplatzt und hat uns unterbrochen!" Sagte Thunder ihr genervt. „Ihr habt gerade..." Setzte Rarity erstaunt an. „Ja haben wir, wir sind immerhin verheiratet." Sagte Thunder und schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Ich komme dann gleich." Sagte Rarity dann und Thunder konnte sehen das es ihr peinlich war ihn so angeschrien zu haben. „Beeil dich aber." Sagte er ihr und wartete dann. Rarity kam nur wenige Minuten später zurück. „Können wir dann?" Fragte Thunder sie genervt. „Lass uns gehen." Sagte Rarity ihm und Thunder ging vor. „Tut mir leid dich so angeschrien zu haben." Entschuldigte sich Rarity auf dem Weg. „Schon gut, ich bin nur etwas reizbar." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Das wäre ich aber auch, vor allem wenn ich gestört würde wenn ich mit meiner Partner beschäftigt wäre." Sagte Rarity nur. Thunder und Rarity kamen an der Bibliothek an und sahen das die anderen noch nicht da waren, Twilight hatte ein Buch vor sich schweben und las darin. „Wo sind die anderen?" Fragte Thunder Twilight. „Noch nicht da." Antwortete sie ihm einfach. „Da kommt auf jeden Fall Pinkie." Sagte Rarity und deutete eine Straße runter, Pinkie galoppierte die Straße entlang und blieb etwas außer Atem vor den andere stehen. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" Wollte sie wissen, Thunder deutete nur auf den schwebenden Riss der inzwischen noch größer geworden war. „Und was ist das?" Fragte das pinke Pony darauf. „Ich würde sagen ein Riss im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum, das sagt jedenfalls mein Buch." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Ich hoffe die anderen kommen bald." Sagte Thunder und klang immer noch genervt. Kurz darauf kamen Applejack und Fluttershy, Fluttershy musste AJ stützen da sie nicht sicher auf ihren Hufen stand. „Tut mir leid das wir so lange gebraucht haben." Entschuldigte sich Fluttershy. „Mir nicht, ich wollte eigentlich nicht kommen." Sagte Applejack lallend. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch Rainbow Dash." Sagte Thunder nur und versuchte AJ zu ignorieren. „Ich habe ihr zu erst bescheid gesagt und sie hat mir versichert das sie sofort kommen wird." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. Twilight hatte die ganzen Zeit mit dem Buch vor sich den Riss beobachtet und meldete sich jetzt wieder zu Wort. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sollte jetzt etwas passieren." Sagte sie und legte das Buch weg, nur ein paar Momente später passierte auch wirklich etwas. Der Riss wuchs plötzlich an und in einem Bereich von etwa 20 Metern um den Riss bildeten sich Überspannungsblitze mit dem Boden. „Das ist toll, kann ich wieder gehen?" Fragte Applejack unbeeindruckt und rülpste. „Das reicht, ich muss was tun." Sagte Thunder genervt und ging näher an denn Riss heran, er berührte einen der Spannungbögen und lud sich elektrisch auf. „Was hast du vor?" Fragte Twilight ihn als er aufgeladen zu AJ ging. „Ich sorge dafür das AJ nüchtern wird." Sagte Thunder einfach und tippte AJ auf die Schulter, Applejack bekam einen heftigen Schlag und sprang ein paar Meter zur Seite. „Bist du wieder nüchtern?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Ich bin nüchtern, bei Celestias Mähne, ich bin nüchtern!" Erwiderte AJ ihm erschrocken. „Das ist gut zu hören." Meinte Thunder nur und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Riss zu, und das nicht umsonst. Plötzlich gab es eine magische Explosion und da wo der Riss war, standen auf einmal sieben Ponys. Sechs Hengste die aussahen wie Twilight und ihre Freunde starrten erschrocken zu einer zierlichen Pegasus-Stute die mitten in der Luft hing, die sieben bewegten sich überhaupt nicht. „Was ist da denn los?" Rätselte Rarity und trat näher an die Gruppe Ponys heran. „Die sechs Hengste sehen aus wie wir." Sagte Twilight neugierig und sah sich die Ponys genauer an. „Und die Pegasus-Stute sieht aus wie ich." Sagte Thunder und trat ebenfalls näher, er stellte sich genau vor die Stute die bewegungslos in der Luft hing und sah sie sich genau an. Plötzlich endete die Bewegungslosigkeit und Thunder kollidierte mit der Stute, der Treffer war so heftig das er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Kapitel 9.

Thunderstrike kam wieder zu Bewusstsein und bemerkte das zwei Ponys über ihn gebeugt standen. Das eine Pony war Pinkie, und das andere war der Hengst der Pinkie so ähnlich sah. „Schön das du wieder wach bist Kleiner." Sagte der Hengst und bei Thunder brannte eine Sicherung durch, mit einem kräftigen Tritt schickte Thunder den pinken Hengst ins Land der Träume. „Das hat verdammt gut getan." Sagte Thunder und erhob sich von der Liege auf der erlag, er stellte fest das er in der Bibliothek war. „Warum hast du ihn geschlagen?" Fragte Pinkie ihn dann und sah nach dem bewusstlosen Hengst. „Ich bin schon die ganze Zeit gereizt und er hatte einfach das Pech der letzte zu sein der mir auf die Hufe tritt." Sagte Thunder ihr darauf. „Wenn er wieder zu sich kommt, sag ihm das es mir leid tun." Sagte Thunder dann und sah sich um. „Twilight und die anderen sind im Hauptraum." Sagte Pinkie ihm. „Dann soll sie mir mal erklären warum wir jetzt zwei so penetrant pinke Party-Ponys haben." Meinte Thunder und sah sie den Hengst genauer an. Er war mit Pinkie fast vollkommen identisch, bis auf die Tatsache das er ein Hengst war, sogar sein cutie mark war mit Pinkies identisch. „Sein Name ist übrigens Bubble Berry." Sagte Pinkie als sie bemerkte das Thunder sich den Hengst ansah. „Wie lange war ich eigentlich bewusstlos?" Wollte Thunder dann wissen. „Etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunden, du hast aber auch einen Volltreffer abbekommen." Antwortete Pinkie ihm. „Ich geh dann mal zu Twilight und lass mir das ganze erklären." Sagte Thunder dann und ging in den anderen Raum, Twilight sah ihn sofort als er durch die Tür kam. „Geht es dir gut?" Fragte sie besorgt. „Du weißt das ich einen dicken Schädel habe, ich mach mir mehr Gedanken um die Stute die mich getroffen hat." Erwiderte Thunder ihr, „Ihr geht es auch gut, sie hat nur etwas Kopfschmerzen." Sagte ein lila Einhorn-Hengst der das gleiche cutie mark wie Twilight hatte. „Das kann ich nachvollziehen." Sagte Thunder einfach nur. „Du solltest ihm lieber erklären was hier abgeht." Sagte Rainbow auf einmal. „Am besten stelle ich dir erstmal unsere Gäste vor." Sagte Twilight darauf und zeigte auf den lila Einhorn-Hengst. „Das hier ist Dusk Shine, er ist mein Spiegelbild aus einer anderen Realität." Stellte Twilight ihn vor. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Sagte Dusk Shine darauf. „Der weiße Einhorn-Hengst ist das Spiegelbild von Rarity, er heißt Elusiv." Fuhr Twilight fort und deutete auf Elusiv, Elusiv und Rarity standen beisammen und unterhielten sich. „Und der Typ mit der Gel verschmierten Mähne ist Rainbow Flash, und der arrogante Kerl ist auch noch mein Spiegelbild." Sagte Rainbow dann und zeigte auf den blauen Pegasus-Hengst mit der regenrogenfarbenen Mähne. Pinkie kam mit Bubble Berry zurück und gesellte sich zu den anderen. „Ach ja, das da ist Bubble Berry und er ist Pinkies Spiegelbild." Sagte Twilight dann. „Er hat ihn schon getroffen." Sagte Pinkie darauf. „Ja, mit dem Huf." Sagte Berry und hielt sich den Kopf. „Ich will mich lieber selbst vorstellen." Sagte ein orangener Hengst dann und nahm seinen Hut ab. „Ich bin Apple Jack, du kannst aber einfach nur Jack sagen." Stellte er sich dann vor. „Und du bist das Spiegelbild von Applejack, kapiert." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Jetzt bleiben nur noch zwei übrig." Sagte Twilight dann und deutete zu den zwei verbleibenden. „Der große Schweiger ist Butterscotch." Sagte sie dann und Thunder sah ihn sich an, Butterscotch war sogar noch größer und kräftiger als Big Mac und überragte alle im Raum um ein gutes Stück. „Lass mich raten, die Stute mit der ich kollidiert bin ist mein Spiegelbild." Meinte Thunder dann. „Das stimmt, ihr Name ist Thundershy." Sagte Twilight ihm und Thunder sah sich sein Spiegelbild an. Thundershy war wohl die kleinste Stute die er je gesehen hatte und Thunder bemerkte das ihr cutie mark nicht mit seinem übereinstimmte. „Ich habe jetzt nur noch zwei Fragen, warum standen die sieben still als sie hier ankamen, und warum stimmt mein cutie mark nicht mit dem von Thundershy überein?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Das ist leicht zu erklären, wir standen still weil es einen Unterschied in der Zeit unsere Welten gibt, wir sind ungefähr 4 bis 6 Jahre weiter als ihr." Erklärte Dusk Shine ihm darauf. „Und das mit dem cutie mark ist genauso leicht zu erklären, eigentlich dachte ich das es viel mehr Unterschieden zwischen unseren Welten gibt, aber von uns sieben sind nur du und Thundershy unterschiedlich." Fügte er hinzu. „Ich weiß jetzt zwar nicht was dein cutie mark bedeutet, aber Thundershy ist Botanikerin und deshalb zeigt ihr cutie mark auch eine Gartenschere." Sagte Butterscotch dann, er hatte sich die ganze Zeit noch nicht zu Wort gemeldet. „Was gibt es denn noch für Unterschiede zwischen unseren Welten?" Wollte Applejack dann wissen. „Zum Beispiel die Beziehungen, ich bin zum Beispiel mit Elusiv zusammen, während Twilight in eurer Welt mit Thunderstrike verheiratet ist." Sagte Dusk Shine ihr darauf. „Und das ist krank, ihr beide seid abartig!" Rief Rainbow Flash dazwischen. „Halt die Klappe Flash." Sagte Elusiv ihm. „Du hast vielleicht Nerven, aber soll ich dir mal was sagen, ich bin auch mit einer Stute zusammen." Sagte Dash ihrem Spiegelbild. „Das ist wider die Natur, ihr seid doch alle krank." Erwiderte Flash ihr angewidert. „Und du bist so tolerant wie ein Furunkel am Arsch!" Sagte Dash beleidigt. „Ist mir doch egal, ich bin Captain der Wonderbolts und brauch nicht tolerant zu sein." Sagte Flash nur. „Seit du bei den Wonderbolts bist, bist du so ein Vollidiot geworden, warum haben wir dich überhaupt mitgenommen?" Fragte Dusk Shine Flash darauf. „Weil ich eines der Elemente der Harmonie verkörpere, darum." Sagte Flash ihm. „Ich wundere mich eher das Thundershy hier ist, ich weiß ja das wir ein bisschen Unterhaltung gebrauchen können, aber außer Butterscotch lässt sie doch eh keinen mehr ran." Sagte er dann noch. „Pass mal auf wie du über meine Stute redest!" Fuhr Butterscotch ihn an. „Lass mal gut sein Butterscotch, immerhin ist er der Vater von einem meiner Fohlen." Sagte Thundershy ihm versöhnlich. „Okay, einen Augenblick, du und Butterscotch seid zusammen?" Fragte Thunderstrike etwas verwirrt. „Wir sind sogar verheiratet." Sagte Butterscotch ihm darauf. „Seit 10 Jahren." Fügte Thundershy hinzu. „Wer hätte das gedacht." Sagte Thunder erstaunt. „Vielleicht hätte aus dir und Fluttershy auch was werden können." Sagte Twilight ihrem Gatten darauf. „Er ist nicht mein Typ." Sagte Fluttershy einfach nur und erstaunte damit alle ihre Freunde. „Ihr habt zwei Fohlen zusammen und du sagst das er nicht dein Typ ist?" Fragte Rarity verwirrt. „Nur weil wir am Flügeltag besoffen waren und Sex hatten, heißt das noch lange nicht das wir ein Paar werden könnten." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Außerdem ist Thunder zu ruhig für mich." Fügte Fluttershy hinzu. „Sollten wir uns nicht lieber um den Grund kümmern warum unsere Spiegelbilder da sind?" Mischte Applejack sich ein. „Sie hat recht, wir haben noch eine Mission zu erledigen und sollten uns langsam mal darum kümmern." Stimmte Jack ihr zu. „Dann sollte ich zu erst etwas erklären." Sagte Dusk Shine und holte aus seiner Satteltasche einen kleinen Würfel heraus. „Ein Tesserakt!" Sagte Twilight erstaunt und sah sich den Würfel genauer an, der Würfel leuchtete in einem dunklen Grün und sah aus als ob er unendlich tief wäre. „Ein was?" Fragte Thunder sie verwirrt. „Ein Tessrakt, das ist ein magischer Datenspeicher." Erklärte sie ihm. „Unsere eigentliche Mission ist ein Wesen aufzuhalten das wir versehentlich in eure Welt transportiert haben, dieses Wesen ist Discord in gewisser Weise ähnlich, der einzige Unterschied ist dass das Wesen die personifizierte Zerstörung ist und alles und jeden vernichten wird." Erzählte Dusk Shine darauf. „So was habe ich doch schon mal irgendwo gelesen, nur wo?" Meinte Twilight darauf. „Sagen aus alter Zeit, das unterste Brett im Regal, das blaue Buch auf der rechte Seite." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Woher weißt du das?" Fragte Twilight erstaunt und nahm sich das Buch. „Ich habe das Buch auch letztens gelesen." Antwortete Thunder ihr. Twilight blätterte etwas in dem Buch herum und fand dann die Seite die sie suchte. „Anarchy, ein Wesen das vor mehr als 4000 Jahren von Gott-König Eclipse aus unserer Welt verbannt wurde und sich damals zum Ziel gesetzt hatte sich an ihm zu rächen und alle Ponys in Equstria zu vernichten, die Gestalt diese Wesens ist nicht mehr bekannt." Las sie aus dem Buch vor. „Ihr wisst also worauf es ankommt, das ist schon mal sehr gut." Sagte Dusk Shine darauf. „Und was ist der andere Teil eurer Mission?" Fragte Thunder. „Wir haben schon jemanden geschickte um Anarchy aufzuhalten, derjenige hat uns aber diese Nachricht geschickt." Sagte Dusk Shine darauf und aktivierte den Tesserakt, es erschien eine dreidimensionale Darstellung eines dunkelblauen, geflügelten Einhorn-Hengstes. „Ich sollte zwar eigentlich nur Anarchy aufhalten, aber ich lass mich hier nieder und ihr könnte mich mal kreuzweise, 80% der Einwohner hier sind Mädels und hier bleib ich jetzt." Sagte die Darstellung und verschwand wieder. „Das ist er, das ist ER!" Rief Pinkie dann aus und Thunders Gesicht verdunkelte sich merkbar.

Kapitel 10.

„Pinkie, was schreist du denn so?" Fragte Rarity erschrocken. „Ich werde ihm die Flügel ausreißen und ihm sein Horn zu fressen geben, niemand vergreift sich an meinen Freunden." Sagte Thunder bedrohlich. „Haben wir irgendwas verpasst?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Ich will nicht darüber reden." Sagte Pinkie einfach und versuchte Twilights Blick auszuweichen. „Und ich habe Pinkie versprochen nichts zu sagen." Meinte Thunder nur. „Das ist unser Prinz Mani, wenn er sich irgendeines Verbrechens schuldig gemacht hat, werden wir ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen, das kann ich euch versprechen." Versicherte Dusk Shine darauf. „Das ist gut zu hören." Sagte Pinkie dazu. „Will uns bitte jemand aufklären?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Ich will nicht darüber reden." Erwiderte Pinkie ihr, Twilight und die anderen konnten sehen das es Pinkie sehr belastete. „Aber..." Setzte Twilight an und wurde von Thunderstrike unterbrochen. „Schatz, bedräng sie nicht, sie wird mit euch reden wenn sie dazu bereit ist." Sagte er seiner angetrauten. „Wenn du meinst." Sagte Twilight nur. „Wir sollten zu Celestia gehen und ihr alles erzählen." Sagte Thunder dann. „Das hat Prinz Solaris auch gesagt, Prinzessin Celestia kann uns vielleicht helfen Mani zu finden." Sagte Dusk Shine. „Sollte eure oberste Priorität nicht daraus bestehen den Mist den ihr verbockt habt zurecht zu biegen?" Fragte Rainbow Dash darauf. „Schon, aber wenn Mani und eure Prinzessin Luna zu lange in der gleichen Welt sind, wird einer von beiden unweigerlich sterben." Sagte Dusk Shine ihr. „Halt, warte mal, warum wird einer von beiden unweigerlich sterben?" Wollte Thunder wissen. „Mani ist jetzt schon seit mehr als 3 Monaten hier, er und Prinzessin Luna bestehen aber aus annähernd den selben Atomen und nach dem Energieerhaltungsgesetz können zwei identische Atome nicht im selben Universum existieren." Klärte Thundershy ihn auf. „Dann sollten wir schnell zu Prinzessin Celestia." Sagte Rainbow und wollte losgehen, Thunderstrike stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Du solltest lieber hier bleiben." Sagte er ihr einfach. „Warum das denn?" Fragte Rainbow beleidigt. „Wenn es nur dein Risiko wäre würde ich dir nicht im Weg stehen, aber du hast auch eine Verantwortung den Zwillingen gegenüber." Sagte Thunder ihr sanft. „Ich bin schon erwachsen, ich weiß was ich tue." Erwiderte Rainbow Dash ihm. „Dashie, du kannst noch nicht mal alleine fliegen, außerdem brauchen wir dich hier." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Du Zuchttier würdest uns eh nur im Weg stehen." Mischte Rainbow Flash sich ein. „Halt die Schnauze Flash!" Sagten Dusk Shine und seine Freunde gleichzeitig. „Wofür braucht ihr mich denn hier?" Wollte Dash wissen. „Du musst Spike ablösen und auf die kleinen aufpassen, die sind bei uns und Spike brauchen wir hier in der Bibliothek." Erklärte Thunderstrike ihr. „Aber was ist wenn ihr mein Element braucht?" Fragte Dash darauf. „Altruismus, ich kann das überbrücken." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Na gut, ich bleib hier." Willigte Dash schließlich ein. „Pass auf die Fohlen auf, und vielleicht lernst du sogar noch was dazu." Sagte Thunder darauf und ging mit den anderen los Richtung Bahnhof. „Und wie sollen wir jetzt nach Canterlot kommen, es fahren doch keine Züge mehr?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Wir haben beiden Sonderrechte, du als Staatszauberin und ich als ewiger Ritter, wir lassen einfach einen Zug bereit machen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr.

Währenddessen in Canterlot...

„Prinzessin, ihr habt noch so viel zu erledigen." Sagte eine weiße Einhorn-Stute und lief hinter Luna durch den Palast. „Ich bin aber müde und kann heute nicht mehr arbeiten." Erwiderte Luna ihr einfach. „Prinzessin, ihr könnt doch nicht so einfach eure Pflichten vernachlässigen." Redete die Stute weiter auf Luna ein. „Mirage, ich bin müde, und wenn ich sage das ich nicht mehr arbeite, dann arbeite ich auch nicht mehr!" Sagte Luna ihrer Assistentin eindringlich. „Aber Prinzessin..." Setzte Mirage an, doch Luna unterbrach sie einfach. „Kein Aber, ich brauche Ruhe!" Rief Luna mit ihrer königlichen Stimme, ihre Assistentin wich sofort ein paar Schritte zurück. „Wie ihr befehlt Prinzessin." Sagte Mirage einfach und galoppierte davon. „Morgen muss ich mich bei ihr entschuldigen." Dachte Luna sich und ging in ihre Räume im Palast. „Ich habe keine Lust nach hause zu gehen, ich schlafe einfach heute hier." Dachte sie weiter und ging auf das Bett zu. „Mir geht es vielleicht beschissen, ich hoffe das ich mich bald nicht mehr so schwach fühle." Meinte sie und wollte den letzten Schritt auf das Bett zu gehen, plötzlich bildete sich eine Art Blase um sie und Luna schwebte bewegungsunfähig in der Luft. „Was soll das, wer ist da?" Fragte Luna aufgeregt. „Nur ich Süße." Sagte ein geflügelter Einhorn-Hengst der auf dem Bett lag. Luna sah sich den Hengst an, er war dunkelblau und hatte das selbe cutie mark wie Luna, seine Mähne war kürzer als bei ihr, hatte aber die gleiche Farbgebung und erschien genauso nebelartig wie bei ihr. „Mani." Sagte Luna einfach nur als sie ihn erkannte. „Du hast von mir gehört." Erwiderte Mani ihr. „Aber ich möchte mich nochmal richtig vorstellen, ich bin Mani, Gott des Mondes." Stellte er sich vor auch wenn Luna schon wusste wer er war. „Du bist nur ein Halbgott, so wie ich." Sagte Luna ihm. „Wenn du meinst." Meinte Mani einfach und stand von dem Bett auf um sich vor Luna aufzubauen. „Was willst du jetzt hier?" Fragte Luna als er vor ihr stand. „Eigentlich habe ich eine Mission zu erledigen, aber ich will hier bleiben und zwei von uns braucht diese Welt nun wirklich nicht." Sagte Mani ihr einfach. „Ich meine, was willst du bei mir?" Fragte Luna nochmals. „Dich etwas kennen lernen, vielleicht eine schnelle Nummer mit dir schieben und dann sehen wir weiter." Antwortete Mani ihr arrogant. „Eine schnelle Nummer mit mir schieben, bist du noch ganz dicht?!" Schrie Luna ihn verärgert an. „Wir sind zwar im Grunde genommen das selbe Pony, aber was solls." Sagte Mani nur dazu. „Du bist doch krank." Sagte Luna angewidert. „Dann eben nicht, dein Verlust." Meinte Mani kopfschüttelnd. „Aber zum Punkt, ich will hier bleiben, das heißt du musst gehen, also werde ich dich wegschaffen." Sagte er dann und fing an einen Zauber wirken zu lassen, um Luna herum wirbelte die Luft umher. „Wo willst du mich hinbringen?" Fragte Luna und versuchte sich aus der magischen Blase zu befreien. „In meine Welt, deine atomare Kohäsion hat zwar schon abgenommen und du wirst deshalb den Transport wohl nicht überleben, aber wenn doch wird mein Bruder Solaris sich gut um dich kümmern." Sagte Mani ihr und Luna verblasste langsam. „Warte, das kannst du nicht machen!" Rief Luna und wurde währenddessen leiser. „Und ob ich kann, bon voyage." Sagte Mani und winkte ihr zu, dann war Luna auch schon verschwunden. „Das wäre das, jetzt muss ich nur noch ein nettes Mädel hier finden und kann noch etwas Spaß haben." Sagte Mani sich und nahm eine kleine Ampulle hervor. „Mist, ich brauche neues GHB." Dachte er nach einem Blick auf die Ampulle.

Währenddessen befanden Thunder, Twilight und die anderen sich schon auf dem Weg nach Canterlot...

Alle saßen mit ihren Spiegelbildern zusammen und unterhielten sich, nur Rainbow Flash saß alleine. „Man ist das langweilig hier." Dachte er genervt und stand von seinem Sitz auf, er ging den Gang im Zug entlang und sah sich an wie Bubble Berry und Pinkie Pie sich unterhielten. „...und dann habe ich ihm eine ganze Dose Juckpulver über den Kopf geschüttet." Berichtete Berry gerade und lachte sich mit Pinkie fast kaputt. „Hey Berry, weißt du was das Spiegelbild von Thundershy so macht?" Fragte Flash seinen Kumpel. „Keine Ahnung, frag ihn doch einfach." Antwortete Berry ihm. „Dann werde ich dem Kleinen mal auf den Zahn fühlen." Sagte Flash, von Thundershy einmal abgesehen war Thunderstrike beinah das kleinste Pony im Zug. „Du solltest aber nicht auf seine Größe anspielen, da reagiert er zur Zeit nicht so gut drauf." Sagte Pinkie ihm. „Was soll er schon machen, mir auf dem Kopf herum tanzen?" Fragte Flash höhnisch und ging weiter. Thunder unterhielt sich gerade mit Thundershy. „Okay, das erste Fohlen hast du mit Rainbow Flash, und das zweite?" Fragte Thunder neugierig. „Das zweite ist von Berry, nach einer Party hat er es geschafft mich ins Bett zu bekommen und daraus ist eine Tochter geworden." Erwiderte Thundershy ihm, Thunder lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Was ist los, ist dir kalt, soll ich das Fenster wieder zu machen?" Fragte Thundershy besorgt und stand schon auf um das Fenster zu schließen. „Das ist es nicht, mir ist nur gerade durch den Kopf geschossen was bei mir und Pinkie herausgekommen wäre." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Magst du Pinkie etwa nicht?" Fragte Thundershy darauf. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, Pinkie ist toll, aber ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen mit ihr ein Fohlen zu bekommen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Ich versteh schon, sie ist wahrscheinlich auch so ein penetrant pinkes Party-Pony wie Berry." Meinte Thundershy nur, Thunder brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" Wunderte sich Thundershy. „Das ist genau die gleiche Formulierung die ich vorhin benutzt hatte." Klärte Thunder sie auf und gemeinsam lachten die zwei darüber. „Und das dritte Fohlen ist von Butterscotch, oder?" Fragte Thunderstrike sein Spiegelbild dann. „Das stimmt, deswegen haben wir auch beschlossen zu heiraten." Sagte Thundershy ihm, hinter ihr saß Butterscotch mit Fluttershy und er drehte sich kurz um. „Sag mal Thundershy, wer passt eigentlich auf die kleinen auf?" Fragte Butterscotch seine Gattin. „Ich habe meinen Vater bescheid gesagt bevor ich euch hinterher gesprungen bin." Sagte sie ihm, jetzt endlich meldete sich Rainbow Flash zu Wort. „Sag mal, was machst du eigentlich?" Fragte er Thunderstrike einfach. „Ich bin Steinmetz, ich mache Statuen und Skulpturen." Sagte Thunder ihm. „Du mickriger Winzling willst Steinmetz sein? Ich lach mich tot!" Schrie Flash los und wälzte sich vor Lachen am Boden. „Hast du genug gelacht, bist du fertig?" Fragte Thunder ein paar Minuten später, Flash lag noch immer am Boden und lachte. Inzwischen waren Pinkie und Berry gekommen und Berry hatte einen besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Flash, du solltest ihn wirklich nicht auslachen, er kann härter zuschlagen als Butterscotch." Sagte Berry seinem Freund. „Das wird ja immer besser, jetzt soll er auch noch stärker als Butterscotch sein." Erwiderte Flash ihm und lachte sogar noch lauter.

Kapitel 11.

Die Passagiere verließen den Zug am Hauptbahnhof Canterlot und gingen Richtung Palast, Flash hatte noch immer Probleme sich auf den Beinen zu halten weil er noch immer lachte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Twilight als sie Thunders Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Alles bestens, ich muss mich nur etwas zusammenreißen." Antwortete Thunder ihr und sah Flash böse an. „Lacht er etwa über dich?" Wollte Twilight wissen, ihr Gatte nickte einfach. „Wenn er nicht aufpasst, dann bekommt er noch eine aufs Maul." Sagte Thunder dann. Die kleine Gruppe erreichte den Palast und ging den langen Gang zum Thronsaal entlang, am Ende des Ganges erwartete sie schon eine königliche Wache. „Sir Thunderstrike, Lady Twilight, die Prinzessin erwartet sie schon." Sagte der Hengst in der goldenen Rüstung und öffnete sie Tore zum Thronsaal. „Das ging schnell." Sagte Thunder nur und trat mit den anderen ein, Thunder sah sofort Celestia. Prinzessin Celestia ging vor dem Thron auf und ab und sah unglaublich besorgt aus, sie bemerkte nicht einmal das jemand in den Thronsaal kam. „Tia, wir müssen reden." Sagte Thunder als er genau neben ihr stand, Celestia erschreckte sich über alle Maße. „Ihr seid schon da, ich haben doch erst vor 5 Minuten jemanden losgeschickte um euch zu holen?" Fragte Celestia erstaunt. „Ich glaube das wir aus einem anderen Grund da sind als du denkst." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Warum seid ihr denn hier?" Fragte Celestia verwirrt. „Sieh dich mal um." Erwiderte Thunder ihr einfach und deutete auf die Gruppe Ponys, Celestia sah sich um. „Du, Twilight und eure Freunde, und noch ein paar Hengst." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Die Hengste und die zierliche Stute die du siehst, sind unsere Spiegelbilder aus einem alternativen Universum." Klärte Thunder die Prinzessin auf. „Und warum sind die hier?" Wollte Celestia wissen. „Die haben hier ein paar Sachen zu erledigen." Sagte Twilight einfach und zusammen mit Thunder und Dusk Shine erklärte sie der Prinzessin alles, derweil unterhielten sich Flash und Berry etwas. „Steht unsere Wette noch?" Fragte Berry den Pegasus. „Hast du mein Spiegelbild gesehen, sie ist so was von trächtig, da lass ich die Hufe von." Antwortete Flash ihm. „Dann gibst du also auf." Schlussfolgerte Berry darauf. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt, ich dachte daran das wir unsere Wette etwas modifizieren." Sagte Flash. „Und wie?" Wollte Berry wissen. „Ich dachte das es nicht darauf ankommt, wen wir ins Bett bekommen, sondern wie viele." Erläuterte Flash seine Gedanken. „Das können wir machen." Sagte Berry darauf. „Und ich versuche gleich mal mein Glück bei der Prinzessin." Sagte Flash und ging zu Celestia vor, inzwischen hatten Thunder, Twilight und Dusk Shine ihr alles erklärt. „Irgendwie kann ich verstehe das Mani hier bleiben will, 80% der Bevölkerung bei uns sind weiblich und in seiner Welt ist es genau anders herum." Sagte Celestia nachdenklich. „Macht euch keine Sorgen Prinzessin, wir sorgen schon dafür das Prinz Mani in unsere Welt zurückkehrt." Sagte Flash einfach. „Und ich darf hinzufügen, dass ihr das anmutigste Pony seid was ich je gesehen habe." Fügte er hinzu und küsste ihren linken Vorderhuf. „Schön das du so zuversichtlich bist." Sagte Celestia etwas irritiert. „Was soll das denn jetzt Flash?" Fragte Dusk Shine ihn darauf. „Man wird doch mal höflich sein dürfen." Entgegnete Flash ihm. „Du bist nur höflich wenn du eine Stute ins Bett bekommen willst, so hast du ja auch Thundershy abgeschleppt." Erwiderte Dusk Shine ihm. „Und wenn es so wäre, was willst du dagegen tun?" Fragte Flash unvorsichtiger weise. „Du bist doch das letzte!" Schrie Butterscotch und stieß Flash davon, er schlitterte über den polierten Steinboden und blieb weit hinten liegen. „Großartige Leistung Flash." Sagte Thunderstrike höhnisch und lachte. „Und wer hat dem Zwergenkönig erlaubt das Maul auf zu machen?" Fragte Flash beleidigt. „Zwergenkönig?! Das reicht, jetzt gibt es auf die Fresse!" Sagte Thunder erbost und ging auf Flash zu, Berry wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht. „Butterscotch, hilf mir ihn aufzuhalten, wenn er Flash eine rein haut überlebt er das nicht!" Schrie Berry seinem Freund zu und stemmte sich gegen Thunder, Butterscotch nahm seinen Schweif und versuchte ihn zu stoppen. „Schatz, lass dich nicht provozieren." Sagte Twilight und sah Thunder hinterher. „Er hat lange genug das Maul aufgerissen, jetzt ist Schluss." Erwiderte Thunder ihr nur und ging einfach weiter, er schob Bubble Berry vor sich her und Butterscotch schleifte mit den Hufen über den Boden. „Ihr wollt mich verarschen, er kann unmöglich stärker als ihr beide sein!" Meinte Flash etwas verunsichert als er Thunder auf sich zu kommen sah. „Ist er aber, und jetzt entschuldige dich!" Rief Butterscotch und stemmte sich gegen Thunder an. „Der Zwerg ist niemals so stark!" Beharrte Flash auf seiner Meinung. „Das wird nicht gut enden." Sagte Fluttershy besorgt. „Hast du gerade ZWERG gesagt?!" Schrie Thunder dem himmelblauen Pegasus entgegen. „So klein wie du bist kannst du doch gar nichts gegen mich machen." Sagte Flash selbstsicher. „Ich bin Bildhauer, ich ziehe mal eben einen Karren mit einem 30 Tonnen schweren Steinblock hinter mir her und komme nicht mal ins schwitzen, denkst du wirklich das ich dir nicht gefährlich werden kann?" Erwiderte Thunder ihm und zog Butterscotch weiter hinter sich her. „Jungs, etwas Hilfe wäre angebracht!" Rief Berry Dusk Shine und Elusiv zu. „Eigentlich hat er es ja verdient, aber wir sollten trotzdem helfen." Sagte Elusiv darauf. „Dann los." Sagte Dusk Shine nur und beiden stürzten sich auf Thunder, die zwei Hengste lagen ihm auf dem Rücken und versuchte ihn zu Boden zu drücken. „Ich würde dir raten zu fliehen Flash." Sagte Dusk Shine als er auf Thunder saß und versuchte ihn zu Boden zu werfen. „Oh verdammt!" Sagte Flash als er das sah. „Sollte ich vielleicht etwas unternehmen?" Fragte Celestia ihre ehemalige Schülerin. „Denkst du das du ihn aufhalten könntest?" Fragte Twilight zurück. „Unwahrscheinlich." Sagte Tia darauf. „Ihr solltet mir langsam von der Pelle rücken." Sagte Thunder und warf die vier Hengste einfach ab. „Und jetzt zu dir mein Freund." Sagte Thunder und stand direkt vor Rainbow Flash. „Habe ich noch die Möglichkeit mich zu entschuldigen?" Fragte Flash eingeschüchtert. „Jetzt nicht mehr." Sagte Thunder nur und was danach passierte, konnte nicht mit Worten beschrieben werden. „Das muss doch weh tun." Meinte Dusk Shine als Thunder mit Flash fertig war. „Das habe ich jetzt wirklich gebraucht, noch ein Spruch von ihm und ich wäre explodiert." Sagte Thunder und hatte wieder seine gelassene Stimme wie immer. „Und du WÄRST explodiert, was war das denn gerade?!" Fragte Butterscotch erschrocken. „Das willst du nicht wissen." Sagte Fluttershy ihm. „Warum hast du eigentlich nichts unternommen Jack?" Fragte Dusk Shine den kräftigen Hengst dann. „Ich wusste schon wie das ausgeht." Sagte Jack einfach. „Kommen wir zum Thema zurück." Sagte Thunder nur und wandte sich wieder an Celestia. „Da ist noch was das du wissen solltest." Sagte er ihr einfach. „Was denn?" Wollte Tia wissen. „Pinkie, du solltest ihr erzählen was dir passiert ist." Sagte Thunder dem pinken Pony. „Ich weiß nicht." Meinte Pinkie etwas unsicher. „Ich weiß schon was das Problem ist." Sagte Thunder darauf und wandte sich an die anderen. „Alle raus hier." Sagte er einfach. „Thunder, wir sollten vielleicht besser auch dabei sein." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Da hat sie schon nicht unrecht." Stimmte Dusk Shine ihr zu. „Twilight Schatz, es ist wichtig für Pinkie, geh bitte." Sagte Thunder seiner Gattin, Twilight verstand und ging los. „Aber..." Setzte Applejack an und Thunder unterbrach sie einfach. „RAUS, UND ZWAR ALLE!" Schrie Thunder dann und alle drehten sich erschrocken um, um zu gehen. Sogar Celestia hatte sich reflexartig umgedreht und wollte gehen. „Tia, du nicht." Sagte Thunder fassungslos und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, das war Reflex." Sagte Celestia darauf, kurz darauf waren nur noch Pinkie, Celestia und Thunder im Thronsaal. „Pinkie, erzähl ihr schon was passiert ist." Forderte Thunder das pinke Pony sanft auf. „Na ja, also, ich bin trächtig." Fing Pinkie etwas zögerlich an. „Das ist doch eigentlich nichts schlimme." Sagte Tia etwas verwirrt. „Erzähl weiter." Sagte Thunder und Pinkie sah ihn kurz an, er nickte ihr ermutigend zu. „Das Fohlen ist von Mani, ich habe eigentlich immer aufgepasst, aber..." Erzählte Pinkie weiter und unterbrach sich. „Aber?" Fragte Tia darauf. „Es war nicht freiwillig." Sagte Pinkie leise, es war ihr sichtbar unangenehm darüber zu reden. „Ich verstehe, dann haben wir eine Möglichkeit wie wir ihn finden können." Sagte Celestia dann mit erster Mine.

Kapitel 12.

Thunder holte die anderen in den Thronsaal zurück und Celestia sagte was jetzt passieren sollte. „Ich lasse einen speziellen Zug für euch bereit machen und ihr fahrt nach Manehattan, dort werdet ihr anfangen Mani und Anarchy zu suchen." Sagte sie den Ponys. „Das ist sehr großzügig Prinzessin, danke." Bedankte sich Dusk Shine und die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. „Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich los?" Wollte Twilight von Thunder wissen. „Du meinst das mit Pinkie, oder?" Fragte Thunder einfach zurück, Twilight nickte nur. „Sie will noch nicht darüber reden, und ich habe ihr versprochen niemandem etwas zu sagen." Sagte Thunder ihr einfach. „Nicht mal mir?" Fragte Twilight und klang etwas enttäuscht, sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und sah aus als ob sie gleich zu weinen anfangen würde. „Ich hasse es wenn du das machst." Sagte Thunder und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich sag dir was los ist, aber nur unter der Bedingung das du den anderen nichts sagst." Gab er schließlich auf. „Versprochen, ich sage den anderen nichts davon." Versicherte Twilight ihm darauf. „Pinkie ist trächtig, Mani hat sie vergewaltigt." Sagte Thunder seiner Angetrauten leise. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!" Fragte Twilight erschrocken, die anderen drehte sich sofort um. „Was ist denn bei euch los?" Fragte Applejack darauf. „Nichts, nichts, lasst uns weitergehen." Sagte Twilight ausweichend. „Wenn du es sagst." Meinte AJ nur und die Gruppe ging weiter. „Das ist ja schrecklich, Pinkie passieren immer solche Sachen, ich frage mich nur wieso." Meinte Twilight betroffen und sah Pinkie an, sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und wirkte eigentlich wie immer. „Und dann sagt sie uns so was nicht einmal." Sagte Twilight weiter. „Moment mal, warum hat sie dir das eigentlich gesagt?" Fragte Twilight dann erstaunt. „Weil wir die Körper getauscht hatten und ich irgendwas gespürt hatte mit dem ich nichts anfangen konnte, darauf hat sie mir die Geschichte erzählt." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Das kann ich verstehen." Sagte Twilight einfach und dachte dann still darüber nach was sie gerade gehört hatte. Die Ponys erreichten den Bahnhof und sahen das schon ein Zug bereit stand. „Wir sollen sie nach Manehattan bringen." Sagte der Zugführer zu Thunderstrike. „Dann heizen sie an und fahren sie los sobald sie können." Sagte Thunder dem kräftigen Hengst. „Sir, ja, Sir." Sagte der Hengst pflichtbewusst und die Ponys stiegen ein, kurz darauf fuhr der Zug ab Richtung Manehattan. Während der mehrstündigen Fahrt nach Manehattan unterhielten sich die Ponys noch über die Unterschiede zwischen ihren Welten, Dusk Shine und seine Kameraden waren auch die Träger der Elemente der Harmonie, doch Thundershy hat nicht wie Thunderstrike das siebte Element in sich erweckt. Thundershy hatte auch einen Bruder gehabt, der allerdings schon lange nicht mehr am Leben war und bei ihr war die Mutter früh verstorben und ihr Vater hatte eine gewaltige Firma, genau das Gegenteil von dem was bei Thunderstrike passiert war. Nach etwa der Hälfte der Fahrt kam einer der Schaffner und sprach Thunder an. „Sir, die Prinzessin wünscht sie zu sprechen." Sagte er ihm. „Wie das denn?" Fragte Thunderstrike erstaunt. „Über Funk Sir." Sagte der Schaffner ihm und Thunder folgte ihm zum Funkraum. „Ich lasse sie dann allein." Sagte der Schaffner und verließ den kleinen Raum, Thunder nahm sich das Headset. „Ich hör dich Tia." Sagte er in das Mikrophon. „Nachdem was ihr vorhin gesagt hattet, wollte ich euch nicht noch weiter beunruhigen, aber wenigsten dir möchte ich dann doch noch etwas sagen." Sagte Celestia über Funk. „Wahrscheinlich warum du so nervös warst." Spekulierte Thunder darauf. „Das stimmt, Luna ist verschwunden." Erwiderte Celestia ihm einfach. „Wahrscheinlich hat Mani sie verschwinden lassen." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Das nehme ich auch an, wenn du willst kannst du das den anderen auch sagen, aber ich glaube das ihr schon genug Probleme habt." Sagte Celestia dann. „Das glaube ich aber auch." Stimmte Thunder ihr zu. „Und da ist noch was." Fuhr Celestia fort. „Ich habe auch noch eine Frage, warum sollen wir in Manehattan anfangen?" Fragte Thunder dann einfach. „Das wollte ich gerade sagen, deine Mutter wird euch etwas unterstützen, sie hat ein Fahrzeug mit dem ihr schneller als mit dem Zug seid." Erklärte Celestia ihm darauf. „Warum überrascht mich das nicht?" Fragte Thunder sarkastisch. „Sie wartet schon auf euch." Sagte Celestia nur. „Wir werden aber erst in 2 oder 3 Stunden ankommen, so langen kann ich sie nicht warten lassen." Dachte Thunder laut nach. „Du wirst also schon mal voraus fliegen, das dachte ich mir schon." Sagte Celestia einfach nur. „Eine Frage habe ich aber noch bevor ich gehe, wer hat das Kommando, ich oder Twilight?" Wollte Thunder noch wissen. „Ihr beide, sie ist immerhin Staatszauberin und du der ewige Ritter, ich konnte unmöglich einen von euch vorziehen." Antwortete Tia ihm. „Gut zu wissen, ich bin dann jetzt weg, Ende und aus." Sagte Thunder dann und unterbrach die Verbindung. Thunder ging zu den anderen zurück und berichtete was er erfahren hatte. „Mani hat also Luna verschwinden lassen, ob sie in eurer Welt ist?" Rätselte Twilight und sah Dusk Shine an. „Ich weiß so viel wie du, aber ich glaube nicht das er sie umgebracht hat." Sagte Dusk Shine ihr. „Es bringt nichts wenn wir uns darüber die Köpfe zerbrechen, wir sollten uns auf unsere Aufgabe konzentrieren." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Er hat recht, kümmern wir uns zu erst um Mani und dann können wir ihn fragen wo Luna ist." Stimmte Applejack ihm zu. „Eins nach dem anderen, zu erst müssen wir nach Manehattan." Sagte Thunder und sah Twilight an. „Twilight, kannst du Pinkie Flügel geben, ich möchte gerne mit ihr voraus fliegen um alles vorzubereiten?" Fragte er sie dann. „Warum gerade Pinkie?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Weil sie gut im organisieren ist." Sagte Twilight ihr, sie wusste schon was Thunder sich dachte. „Pinkie, komm her und ich zaubere dir Flügel." Forderte Twilight das pinke Pony auf und Pinkie trat näher an sie heran. Twilight gab Pinkie Pegasusflügel und zusammen mit Thunder ging sie auf das Dach des Wagons. „Wir treffen uns dann in Manehattan." Sagte Thunder nur und wollte abheben, dann sah er das Pinkie noch zögerte. „Pinkie, was hast du?" Fragte Twilight sie. „Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie komme ich mir komisch vor." Sagte Pinkie nur. „Pinkie, lass uns los fliegen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Ich weiß das du das kannst, mit meinen Flügeln bist du ja auch geflogen." Fügte er hinzu. „Wird sicher Spaß machen." Sagte Pinkie etwas verhalten und folgte Thunder als er abhob. Thunder musste aufpassen das er Pinkie nicht abhängte und nach etwa 20 Minuten Flug erreichten die zwei Manehattan. „Wir müssen zu einem der Fabrikgelände die meine Mutter betreibt." Sagte Thunder und deutete auf einen Bereich etwas außerhalb der Stadt, Pinkie sah eine große Ansammlung von Montagehallen. Die zwei landeten auf dem Gelände und sofort kam einer der Arbeiter heraus. „Hey, ihr könnt hier nicht einfach so landen!" Schrie er den zwei entgegen. „Quatsch nicht, wo ist meine Mutter?" Erwiderte Thunder ihm einfach. „Tut mir leid Thunder, ich habe dich nicht gleich erkannt, Star ist in Halle 5." Sagte der Arbeiter dann und deutete zu einer Halle.

Kapitel 13.

Pinkie und Thunderstrike gingen zu der Halle auf die der Arbeiter gezeigt hatte und wollten eintreten als Shooting Star gerade die Halle verließ, Shooting Star hatte einen Verband am linken Flügel und einen weiteren um die Körpermitte. „Hey Mom, was macht der Flügel?" Fragte Thunder sie und Star erschreckte sich. „Ihr seid schon da?" Erwiderte sie verwundert. „Nur ich und Pinkie, wir wollen hier schon alles vorbereiten." Sagte Thunder seiner Mutter und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, Pinkie hatte sich hinter ihm gehalten und Shooting Star konnte sie zu erst nicht sehen. „Hallo." Grüßte Pinkie etwas schüchtern, Shooting Star war immer noch ein Pony vor dem sie Respekt hatte. „Oh Pinkie, Celestia hat mir gesagt was dir passiert ist, es tut mir ja so leid." Sagte Star und umarmte Pinkie einfach. „Das hatte ich nicht erwartet." Sagte Thunder trocken. „Wenn es irgendwas gibt was ich für dich tun kann, dann brauchst du mich nur anrufen, ich helfen dir sofort Schatz." Sagte Star dem pinken Pony noch und ließ von ihr ab. „Danke." Sagte Pinkie etwas verwirrt. „Zum Punkt Mom, Tia sagte du hast etwas für uns." Sagte Thunder dann. „Das stimmt, und es ist schon alles vorbereitet, ihr seid also umsonst gekommen." Erwiderte Star ihm. „Dann können wir vielleicht etwas frühstücken, ich bin am verhungern." Sagte Thunder einfach und Pinkies Magen stimmte ihm zu, von Pinkie ging ein schon fast gieriges Knurren aus. „Ich lade euch ein." Sagte Star und die drei gingen in die Werkskantine. Nach dem Frühstück saßen die drei beisammen und warteten auf die anderen. „Wie geht es deinem Flügel denn jetzt?" Fragte Thunder seine Mutter. „Besser, aber in meinem Alter dauert das schon mal länger." Antwortete Star ihm, sie 71 Jahre alt und sah immer noch aus wir Mitte 30. „Warum siehst du eigentlich nicht so alt aus wie du bist?" Fragte Pinkie sie plötzlich. „Liegt in der Familie." Antwortete Star ihr einfach. „Ich werde in 30 Jahren auch noch so gut aussehen wie jetzt, hoffe ich jedenfalls." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Ich war wirklich besorgt als dein Vorarbeiter bei mir angerufen hatte und mir sagte das es einen Unfall gab bei dem du verletzt wurdest." Nahm Thunder das Thema wieder auf. „Mir geht es gut, wirklich, ich mache mir nur Sorgen um die Sicherheit in meiner Firma, der Unfall war schon besorgniserregend." Sagte Shooting Star darauf. Fast 2 Stunden später kam der Zug mit den anderen in Manehattan an und Thunder und Pinkie erwarteten sie schon. „Ich dachte schon die kommen nicht mehr." Sagte Thunder ungeduldig als der Zug anhielt. Die anderen kamen aus dem Zug und alle sahen etwas krank aus. „Was ist euch den passiert?" Fragte Pinkie sie. „Twilight hat für uns gekocht." Sagte AJ ihr einfach. „Twilight, hatten wir nicht vereinbart dass du unsere Freunde nicht mehr vergiftest?" Fragte Thunder vorwurfsvoll. „Es war aber kein Koch im Zug und alle hatten Hunger." Wandte Twilight ein. „Jetzt ist es eh zu spät." Sagte Thunder einfach nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe euch auch etwas aufgehoben." Sagte Twilight dann und holte ein paar der Reste hervor. „Danke, aber wir hatten schon Frühstück." Sagte Pinkie schnell bevor Twilight die Dosen öffnen konnte. „Dann nicht." Meinte Twilight leicht beleidigt. „Das war knapp." Sagte Thunder erleichtert. „Was habt ihr denn jetzt vorbereitet?" Fragte Twilight dann. „Nichts, meine Mutter hatte ihre Hufe im Spiel und hat alles vorbereitet." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Und was genau?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Das will ich aber auch wissen." Stimmte Applejack ihr zu. „Das werdet ihr schon sehen, vor dem Bahnhof wartet ein Bus auf uns, lasst uns fahren." Sagte Pinkie einfach. „Was ist ein Bus?" Fragte Dusk Shine verwirrt. „Ein Boden gebundenes Fahrzeug mit sechs Achsen, und jetzt kommt endlich." Sagte Thunder ungeduldig. „Ich geh vor, folgt mir einfach." Sagte Pinkie und ging voraus, Thunder sah sich noch kurz um und bemerkte wie der Schwanz einer Schlange unter der Lokomotive verschwand. „Das es in Manehattan Schlangen gibt." Dachte er verwundert und stieß gegen Pinkie, sie war einfach stehen geblieben. „Was ist denn los Pinkie?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Mein linkes Vorderbein ist steif." Sagte sie ihm und zeigte ihm ihr Bein. „Pinkie-Sinn?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Pinkie-Sinn, alle sofort in Deckung!" Rief Applejack und stürzte in das Bahnhofsgebäude. „Ist das so was wie bei mir?" Fragte Bubble Berry. „Schon, aber das hier ist neu." Sagte Pinkie ihm. „Du hattest noch nie ein steifes Bein?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Was kann das nur bedeuten?" Fragte Twilight sofort darauf. „Keine Ahnung." Antwortete Pinkie den beiden einfach, nur Sekunden später explodierte der Dampfkessel der Lokomotive und der Zugführer wurde über die Gruppe Ponys hinweg geschleudert. „Geht ins Gebäude und nehmt den Zugführer mit, ich komme gleich nach." Sagte Thunder und deutete auf den verletzten Hengst der aus der Lokomotive geschleudert wurde. „Und was machst du?" Wollte Twilight wissen als die anderen schon Applejack folgten und den Zugführer mitnahmen. „Auf dem Bahnsteig stehen noch zwei Ponys, wenn der heiße Dampf die erwischt sind sie verloren." Antwortete Thunder ihr und flog zu dem anderen Bahnsteig, Twilight sah ihm hinterher und sah die zwei die er retten wollte, eine Stute und ihr Fohlen. „Sei vorsichtig." Sagte sie leise und ging den anderen hinterher. „Wo ist Thunder?" Fragte Fluttershy als Twilight allein in das Gebäude kam. „Da waren noch zwei die er holen wollte." Sagte Twilight einfach und wartete, die Minuten zogen sich immer länger und Twilight wurde immer nervöser. „Achtung!" Schallte plötzlich Thunders Stimme von draußen her und kurz darauf brach er durch das Dach in das Gebäude, unter Trümmern begraben und eingerollt lag er dann am Boden. „Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Twilight besorgt und räumte die Trümmer des Daches beiseite. Als sie ihn dann komplett sehen konnte, schockte ihr der Atem. „Alles bestens." Sagte Thunder dann und stand auf, die anderen sahen das Fohlen das er geschützt hatte. „Was ist mit der Stute?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Sie hat mir das Fohlen zu geworfen und wurde dann vom Dampf erfasst, ich konnte nur noch das Fohlen retten." Antwortete Thunder ihr bedrückt und sackte zusammen. „Bist du verletzt?" Fragte Fluttershy besorgt. „Ich musste nur durch eine kleine Dampfwolke fliegen, war zwar schon etwas abgekühlt, aber war immer noch verdammt heiß." Sagte Thunder darauf und Twilight sah das er ein paar leichte Verbrennungen hatte. „Warte kurz, ich weiß etwas was helfen wird." Sagte Thundershy und ging zu einem der Pflanzkübel die in der Bahnhofshalle standen, sie riss von einer der Pflanzen ein dickes, fleischiges Blatt ab und kam zu Thunder zurück. Thundershy verteilte den Pflanzensaft des Blattes auf den Verbrennungen von Thunder und warf das Blatt dann einfach weg. „Das hilft wirklich, was war das?" Fragte Thunder erstaunt. „Das ist Aloe, kühlt, lindert die Schmerzen und hilft gegen die Schwellung." Erklärte sein Spiegelbild ihm. „Das merk ich mir." Sagte Thunder darauf und wandte sich an die anderen. „Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich zu meiner Mutter und uns an unsere Aufgabe machen." Sagte er den anderen. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Rarity ihn. „Ich denke nicht dass das Zufall war das der Dampfkessel explodiert ist." Sagte Thunder einfach nur und nachdem die Behörden sich dem geretteten Fohlen angenommen hatten, fuhren die Ponys zum Gelände von Shooting Stars Firma. „Da seid ihr ja endlich." Sagte Star ungeduldig, sie hatte die ganze Zeit vor der Werkshalle gewartet. „Wir hatten ein paar Probleme als die Lokomotive explodiert ist." Sagte Twilight ihrer Schwiegermutter einfach. „Ist euch denn etwas passiert?" Fragte Star sofort besorgt. „Nur leichte Verbrennungen, nichts schlimmes." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Aber es hat zwei Opfer gegeben." Sagte Dusk Shine darauf. „Unser Zugführer und eine Stute, Thunder konnte noch ihr Fohlen retten, konnte sie aber nicht mehr erreichen." Fuhr Fluttershy fort. „Wie schrecklich!" Meinte Star bestürzt. „Zeig uns jetzt erstmal was du vorbereitet hast." Forderte Thunder seine Mutter auf. „Wartet noch kurz bis die Sonne aufgegangen ist." Erwiderte Star ihm einfach und während die Ponys warteten, stellten sich die Spiegelbilder der anderen vor. „Aus einer anderen Welt, das ich das noch erlebe." Sagte Star beeindruckt. „Warum sollte eine wunderschöne Stute wie du so etwas nicht mehr erleben?" Fragte Flash sie darauf und tat sein bestes um einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen, sofort packte Thunderstrike ihn. „Flash, das ich meine Mutter, und sie ist 71 Jahre alt!" Sagte er dem himmelblauen Pegasus bedrohlich. „71?!" Fragte Flash entsetzt und sah sich Shooting Star genauer an, man konnte ihr einfach nicht ansehen wie alt sie war. „Thunder mein Junge, geh ihn doch nicht so hart an, er wollte doch nur höflich sein." Sagte Shooting Star vorwurfsvoll zu ihrem Sohn. „Ich muss ihnen respektvoll widersprechen, Flash ist nur höflich zu Stuten die er ins Bett bekommen will." Widersprach Butterscotch ihr. „Er hat recht Mom, das hat er bei Tia auch schon versucht." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Und wer sagt dir das nicht ich ihn ins Bett bekommen wollte?" Fragte Star einfach nur. „Bitte was, hab ich mich verhört?!" Fragte Thunder schockiert. „Ich habe schon dutzende junge, kräftige Hengst die mich beglücken, einer mehr macht da keinen Unterschied." Sagte Star ihrem Sohn. „Das sind mehr Informationen als mir eigentlich lieb sind." Sagte Thunder und ließ Flash einfach zu Boden fallen. „Ich weiß was du meinst." Stimmte Twilight ihrem Gatten zu. „Wie ist es jetzt kleiner, meinst du hast etwas was meine anderen Bettgeschichten nicht haben?" Fragte Star Flash dann einfach. „Was jetzt?" Erwiderte Flash ihr verwirrt. „Du wolltest mich doch ins Bett bekommen, oder?" Fragte sie ihn direkt. „Schon, aber ich schlafe doch nicht mit einer Oma, zieh ab." Sagte Flash darauf und Star sah das er wirklich nur höflich war um Stuten ins Bett zu bekommen. „OMA?!" Schrie Shooting Star darauf und landete einen vernichtenden Treffer bei Flash. „Haut deine ganze Familie so eine Kelle?" Fragte Butterscotch Thunderstrike dann. „Mein Vater konnte das sogar noch besser, er ist leider nicht mehr da um das zu beweisen." Sagte Thunder nur. „Ein Glück!" Stöhnte Flash erleichtert. „Du findest es also gut das mein Vater schon tot ist?" Fragte Thunder ihn darauf. „NEIN, so habe ich das nicht gemeint...ich wollte sagen...ähm..." Stotterte Flash. „Halt die Klappe." Befahl Thunder ihm dann. „Ja Sir." Sagte Flash nur noch und blieb dann still. „Lasst mich euch jetzt zeigen was ich vorbereitet habe." Sagte Star nach eine kurzen Blick in die aufgehende Sonne und schob die Toren der Werkshalle auf, im inneren sahen die Ponys ein riesiges Fahrzeug. Vier große Propeller auf der Oberseite und zwei weitere am Heck waren an dem zigarrenförmigen Fahrzeug. „Das ist die Friendship One, ein Transportluftschiff das bis zu 200 Tonnen Fracht transportieren kann." Sagte Star und stellte sich unter das Luftschiff, plötzlich zuckte Pinkies Schweif und ein Stück der Hülle fiel herunter. „STAR!" Schrie Pinkie und stieß sie aus dem Weg bevor das Hüllenstück sie traf. Als das Stück Metall am Boden zum Liegen kam, sahen die Ponys eine schwarze Schlange mit Fledermausflügeln darauf sitzen.

Kapitel 14.

„Anarchy." Sagte Dusk Shine einfach. „Wie schön, du erinnerst dich an mich." Erwiderte die Schlage ihm mit einer verführerischen weiblichen Stimme und schlug die roten Augen auf. Anarchy sah aus wie ein Dämon aus einer Legende, pechschwarz und mit rot leuchtenden Augen. „Was willst du?" Fragte Butterscotch die Schlange. „Ein bisschen Zerstörung hier, ein bisschen Verwüstung dort, nichts besonderes." Antwortete Anarchy ihm. „Wieso hast du schon eine Gestalt, du solltest doch noch in deine Bestandteile zerlegt sein?" Wollte Elusiv wissen. „Ihr habt so eine begrenzte Vorstellung von Raum und Zeit, aus eurer Sicht habt ihr mich vor etwa 6 Monaten aus eurer Welt verbannt, aus meiner Sicht bin ich schon seit 30 Jahren in dieser hier." Klärte Anachy die Ponys auf. „Und was willst du jetzt hier?" Fragte Thunderstrike sie darauf. „Ihr wollt mich aufhalten, das kann ich aber nicht zulassen, nicht wenn ich nur noch die chaotische Energie von mir finden muss." Sagte Anarchy und sprang durch das Loch in der Hülle in das Luftschiff zurück. „Mom, Pinkie, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Thunder dann. „Mir geht es gut." Sagte Pinkie darauf. „Schön, wir sollten uns aber langsam mal um Anarchy kümmern." Warf Dusk Shine ein. „Mom?" Fragte Thunder ungeachtet des Hengstes neben ihm weiter. „Ich glaube Pinkie hat mir eine Rippe gebrochen, ist aber besser als von einer halben Tonne Stahl zertrümmert zu werden." Sagte Shooting Star und erhob sich angestrengt. „Wir sollten uns wirklich um Anarchy kümmern." Sagte Dusk Shine nochmals. „Dann mach das auch endlich, ihr habt das immerhin verbockt!" Erwiderte Thunderstrike ihm und half seiner Mutter auf. „Na dann Jungs, lasst uns anfangen bevor..." Setzte Dusk Shine an und wurde unterbrochen als am hinteren Ende der Halle etwas explodierte. „Was ist das denn jetzt schon wieder?!" Fragte Twilight erschrocken. „Hier kann doch gar nichts explodieren, was passiert hier?" Wunderte sich Shooting Star sich. „Mom, hat das Ding etwa den Antrieb von dem du mir erzählt hast?" Wollte Thunder von seiner Mutter wissen. „Natürlich nicht, das wäre viel zu gefährlich." Antwortete Star ihm. Thunder sah in die Halle hinein und sah wie das Luftschiff von Hinten nach Vorne auseinander brach und explodierte. „Wir sollten hier raus, und zwar schnell." Sagte Thunder darauf und alle galoppierten los. „Halt, da ist noch die Besatzung in dem Luftschiff!" Sagte Star und deutete auf das verglaste Cockpit, sechs Ponys standen hinter dem dicken Glas und versuchten die Scheiben zu zerbrechen. „Twilight, schieß auf die Scheiben!" Rief Thunder und Twilight schoss einen magischen Blitz ab, sie traf die Scheiben und das Glas zerborst in tausend Stücken. „Und jetzt geht, ich komme sofort nach." Sagte Thunder und flog zu dem Cockpit hoch. Die Ponys blieben etwas weiter entfernt von der Halle stehen und sahen wie die ganze Halle in einem gewaltigen Feuerball verschwand. „Thunder!" Schrie Twilight entsetzt und kurz darauf stießen vier Pegasi aus den Flammen. Die vier landeten und Twilight sah sofort Thunderstrike, er trug zwei andere Ponys und setzte sie gerade ab. „Wo ist der sechste?" Fragte Shooting Star. „Jet ist im Luftschiff geblieben und dreht die Treibstoffleitungen zu, Ma'am." Antwortete einer der geretteten Pegasi. „Das wird nicht gut ausgehen." Sagte Thunder und dann gab es eine gewaltige Explosion. „Jet hat es wohl nicht rechtzeitig geschafft." Sagte Star bestürzt. „Ich hätte darauf bestehen sollen das alle mitkommen." Meinte Thunder reumütig. „Das hätte auch keinen Unterschied gemacht." Sagte eine verführerische Stimme und alle drehten sich ruckartig um, Anarchy saß vor einer offenen Luke im Boden. „Was soll das alles?" Wollte Dusk Shine wissen. „Irgendwie muss ich euch beschäftigen, außerdem macht mir das Spaß." Sagte Anarchy ihm. „Ponys töten macht dir Spaß?" Fragte Twilight entsetzt. „Nicht zu vergessen meine Firma zerstören und 20 Milliarden Bits in Rauch aufgehen lassen." Sagte Shooting Star darauf. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Fragte Thunder sie und hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. „Wisst ihr was ich als nächstes mache?" Fragte Anarchy dann einfach. „Du lernst einen Huf näher kennen!" Sagte Flash und wollte auf die schwarze Schlage treten, Anarchy floh in den offenen Schacht hinter ihr und lachte dämonisch. „Mom, was ist das für ein Schacht?" Fragte Thunder misstrauisch. „Ein Versorgungsschacht." Antwortete Star einfach nur. „Was ist da drin?" Fragte Thunder weiter. „Nur ein paar Leitungen, Strom, Telephon, Wasser und Abwasser, und die Gasleitungen." Klärte Star ihren Sohn auf. „Mist." Sagte Thunder fassungslos und sah in den Schacht hinein, sofort schloss er die Luke. „Wo ist das Hauptventil?" Fragte Thunder ungeduldig. „Was jetzt?" Meinte Star verwirrt. „HAUPTVENTIL, WO?" Fragte Thunder lautstark. „Da hinten beim Speichertank." Erwiderte Star ihm verschreckt und deutete zu eine großen Tank. „Geht in Deckung." Sagte Thunder und stieß sich mit den Hufen vom Boden ab, im selben Moment schlug er mit den Flügeln und beschleunigte stark. „Los, in Deckung." Sagte Twilight nur. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" Wunderte Flash sich und blieb noch etwas stehen, keine besonders gute Idee. Thunder durchbrach die Schallmauer und ein gewaltiger Blitz schoss gen Himmel, Flash wurde von einer Druckwelle erfasst und mit enormer Wucht gegen eine Wand geschleudert, überall auf dem Gelände zersprangen die Scheiben an den Gebäuden. „Was zur Hölle war das denn jetzt?!" Fragte Flash entsetzt. „Sonic thunderbreak, Thunderstrike hat wohl Gewitteraffinität." Sagte Thundershy darauf. Die Ponys sahen aus der Deckung wie Thunder auf den Tank zu flog und an einem großen Ventil stehen blieb, er drehte an dem Ventil und plötzlich explodierte der Tank. „Du meine Güte!" Sagte Dusk Shine aufgrund der vernichtenden Explosion, Twilight kippte einfach besinnungslos um. „Das kann niemand überlebt haben." Sagte Butterscotch schockiert. „Denkt nochmal nach." Sagte Thundershy und deutete auf ein Objekt am Himmel das eine Rauchspur hinter sich her zog und genau auf die Gruppe zu stürzte. „Ich will verdammt sein!" Sagte Flash fassungslos. „Das ist Thunder, wir müssen ihn auffangen!" Rief Pinkie und da sie noch die Flügel hatte die Twilight ihr gezaubert hatte, startete sie. „Wir sollten ihr helfen." Sagte Thundershy und startete ebenfalls, Butterscotch und Fluttershy starteten auch und zusammen fingen die vier Thunderstrike auf und brachten ihn zum Boden zurück. „Er lebt noch!" Rief Pinkie den anderen zu, sofort war Twilight wieder bei Bewusstsein und sah nach ihrem Gatten, Thunder hatte Verbrennungen am ganzen Körper und seine Mähne und Schweif rauchten noch etwas. „Thunder, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Ich war zu langsam." Sagte er einfach und richtete sich auf. „Das warst du wirklich." Sagte Anarchy und sah wieder in ihrer anmaßenden Art und Weise auf dem Boden. „Na warte!" Rief Flash und wollte wieder auf sie treten, Thunder hinderte ihn daran. „Lass das du Trottel!" Fuhr er Flash ungehalten an. „Warum das denn?" Wollte der Pegasus wissen. „Das kann ich dir sagen, du wolltest auf mich drauf treten und dafür muss ich euch jetzt bestrafen." Sagte Anarchy und verschwand als ob sie nur Nebel gewesen wäre. „Darum du Vollidiot!" Antwortete Butterscotch auf die Frage von Flash. „Wie konntest du das eigentlich überleben?" Fragte Elusiv Thunder dann. „Ich habe irgendwie eine Verbindung zu Prinzessin Celestia und darum ist es fast unmöglich das ich sterbe." Sagte Thunder einfach nur. „Das hätte ich auch gern." Meinte Apple Jack darauf. „Nein, willst du nicht." Sagte Applejack ihrem männlichen Ebenbild. „Seht euch meine Kunst an." Ertönte die Stimme von Anarchy und die Ponys sahen auf die Stadt herab, nur Twilight blieb nachdenklich etwas weiter hinten stehen. Die Gruppe sah wie überall in der Stadt Flammen aufloderten und Explosionen ganzen Stadtteile zerrissen. „Ach du heilige Scheiße!" Sagten die Ponys wie aus einem Mund. „Das ist meine Schuld." Meinte Flash und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Und ob das deine Schuld ist, du musstest ja unbedingt versuchen Anarchy zu zertreten." Sagte Elusiv ihm. „Danke, das hilft mir wirklich sehr." Sagte Flash sarkastisch. „Könnt ihr zwei mal die Schnauze halten, wir müssen etwas unternehmen." Sagte Dusk Shine den beiden. „Seid alle mal ruhig, ich muss nachdenken." Sagte Thunder und versank in Gedanken, Twilight stand inzwischen hinter den anderen und dachte selbst nach. „Warum ist sie so einfach verschwunden?" Dachte sie laut nach. „Wenn sie uns aufhalten wollte, hätte sie uns doch auch gleich alle in die Luft jagen können." Meinte Twilight nachdenklich und plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich etwas um ihren Hals wickelte. „Das hätte ich natürlich machen können, aber wo wäre da der Spaß?" Meinte Anarchy und wickelte ihren Körper enger um Twilights Hals. „Wenn du schreist, breche ich dir den Hals." Sagte die schwarze Schlange ihr dann. „Bleib also ganz ruhig." Fügte sie hinzu, Twilight schluckte nervös und wandte sich dann an Thunder. „Schatz, kannst du dich mal umdrehen?" Fragte sie unsicher.

Kapitel 15.

„Twilight, stör mich bitte nicht, ich denke nach." Sagte Thunder einfach nur und bleib so stehen wie er war. „Schatz, du solltest dich wirklich besser umdrehen." Sagte Twilight nochmals und Thunder drehte sich endlich um, was er sah verschlug ihm die Sprache. „Wenn ihr ganz ruhig bleibt, dann passiert ihr nichts." Sagte Anarchy dann. „Lass sie sofort los!" Forderte Thunder aufgebracht und trat einen Schritt näher, sofort festigte Anarchy ihren Griff um Twilights Hals und Twilight röchelte nur noch, Thunder blieb stehen als ob er gegen eine Wand gelaufen wäre. „Thunder, hilf mir bitte." Flehte Twilight ihren Gatten atemlos an. „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder vor?" Wollte Dusk Shine von der Schlange wissen. „Göttin der Zerstörung, schon vergessen?" Meinte Anarchy und biss Twilight in den Hals. „Du hast doch gesagt das ihr nichts passiert?" Schrie Thunder der Schlange entgegen. „Das ist nur eine Versicherung damit ihr nichts dummes macht." Sagte Anarchy und zog ihre Zähne aus Twilights Hals heraus. „Und jetzt erkläre ich euch was ich vor habe." Meinte Anarchy dann und legte ihren Kopf auf Twilights Kopf nieder. „Ich gebe dir die Wahl, du kannst deine geliebte Stute retten, oder du rettest die Millionen in der Stadt." Stellte sie Thunder vor die Wahl. „Du bist doch krank, niemand kann so was entscheiden!" Rief AJ ihr zu. „Das kann schon sein." Meinte Anarchy einfach. „Wie entscheidest du dich denn jetzt, willst du mich aufhalten und deine Gattin retten, oder rettest du lieber die Ponys in der Stadt?" Fragte sie Thunder nochmals, Thunder war schockiert und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. „Ich...also..." Stotterte er vor sich hin und sah zur Stadt und zu Twilight, er sah immer wieder hin und her. „Twilight..." Sagte er dann und sah ihr in die Augen. „...es tut mir leid." Beendete er seinen Satz leise und flog ab Richtung Stadt, die anderen sahen ihm entsetzt hinterher. „Er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen, geht ihm hinterher und helft ihm." Sagte Anarchy den restlichen Ponys. „Aber..." Setzte Applejack an und sofort verengte Anarchy ihren Griff um Twilights Hals. „Ihr könnt ihr nicht mehr helfen, geht." Sagte sie einfach nur. „Sorry Twilight." Sagte AJ dann und ging. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, wirklich." Entschuldigte Fluttershy sich bei ihr und folgte AJ. „Er ist echt kaltherzig." Meinte Flash und sah in die Richtung in die Thunder geflogen war. „Vielleicht hast du recht." Musste Dusk Shine ihm zu stimmen und auch Elusiv und Butterscotch nickten einfach nur. „Ich glaube da steckt mehr hinter als wir sehen können." Sagte Jack darauf. „Das glaub ich auch, und jetzt fliegt ihr ihm hinterher, ich muss wo anders hin." Sagte Thundershy den Pegasi und flog selbst ab, allerdings in eine andere Richtung. „Dann los." Sagte Butterscotch und hob ab, die anderen folgte ihm und schlossen bald schon zu Thunder auf. „Sag uns was zu tun ist." Forderte Butterscotch ihn auf und sah dann erst die Tränen die ihm in den Augen standen. „Du hattest keine andere Wahl." Sagte Fluttershy ihm. „Außerdem gibt es hier doch genug Mädels, du kannst dir ja einfach eine neue suchen." Sagte Rainbow Flash darauf. „Trottel." Kommentierte Butterscotch das. Thunder flog eine Schleife und stieß auf Flash herab, mit einem gewaltigen Tritt sorgte er dafür das der himmelblaue Pegasus abstürzte und setzte sich wieder an die Spitze. „Sollen wir ihn nicht auffangen?" Fragte Pinkie darauf, sie hatte noch immer die Flügel von Twilight. „Wir brauchen alle Ponys die da sind." Sagte Thunder endlich, sofort stieß Butterscotch auf Flash herab und fing ihn auf. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun Boss?" Fragte Flash unterwürfig. „Pinkie, Fluttershy, ihr fliegt zu den anderen und sag ihnen das sie die die Anwohner evakuieren sollen, wir Pegasi holen die Ponys aus den Gebäuden." Befahl Thunder darauf, Pinkie und Fluttershy nickten nur und flogen zu den anderen. Währenddessen war Shooting Star noch bei Twilight. „Ich hätte nie gedacht das er dich so einfach aufgibt." Sagte sie erschütterte. „Schon gut." Stöhnte Twilight nur. „Du hast dich mit deinem Schicksal schon abgefunden, das gefällt mir." Meinte Anarchy überheblich. „Und jetzt bringst du mich an die Stadtgrenze." Befahl sie Twilight dann. „Dafür musst du mir mehr Luft lassen." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Dann galoppiere endlich los!" Sagte die Schlange ungeduldig und verringerte den Druck um Twilights Hals, Twilight setzte sich sofort in Bewegung. „Ich hoffe nur Thunder weiß was er macht." Dachte Twilight sich. Thunder flog inzwischen mit Butterscotch und Rainbow Flash weiter über die Stadt. „Flash, fang an die Ponys aus den Gebäuden zu holen, Butterscotch, mitkommen." Befahl Thunder nur und drehte ab. „Geht klar Boss." Sagte Flash und ging tiefer, er hatte jetzt ein erschreckenden Respekt vor Thunder. „Wo fliegen wir hin?" Wollte Butterscotch wissen. „Etwas außerhalb gibt es ein Ausbildungszentrum für Pegasi die königliche Wachen werden wollen, die machen wir jetzt mobil." Antwortete Thunderstrike ihm und nach wenige Minuten Flug landeten die beiden dort, sofort kam der Wachhabende an galoppiert. „Hier ist Sperrgebiet, ihr könnt hier nicht einfach landen!" Schrie der gepanzerte Hengst ihnen entgegen. „Ich bin der ewige Ritter und brauche alle die hier trainiert werden." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Sir Thunderstrike, bitte entschuldigen sie." Meinte der Wachhengst dann. „Schon gut, sie gehen jetzt und lassen alle auf dem Hauptplatz antreten, ich gebe dann Befehle und erkläre alles." Sagte Thunder dann. „Sofort." Erwiderte der Hengst ihm und galoppierte los. Nach nur 5 Minuten standen 3000 angehenden königliche Wachen auf dem Hauptplatz und Thunder erklärte. „Manehattan ist zur Zeit ein Katastrophengebiet, ihr sollt helfen die gefährdeten Einwohner zu evakuieren." Erklärte er den anwesenden. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte einer der Rekruten. „Wir haben keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen, es sind hunderttausende Ponys in Gefahr und wir müssen etwas unternehmen." Erwiderte Thunder ihm ungeduldig. „Dann macht euch bereit!" Rief der Ausbilder der inzwischen da war und sofort entstand eine unglaubliche Betriebsamkeit. Die nächsten 3 Stunden verbrachte Thunder damit in eine Explosionswolke nach der anderen zu fliegen und Ponys zu retten, erschöpft landete er an einem Sammelplatz und sah die anderen dort. „Das wird so nichts, zu viele Feuer und Explosionen." Meinte Thunder und atmete tief durch. „Du siehst ja schrecklich aus!" Sagte Rarity als sie ihn sah, seine Mähne und Schweif waren angesengt und er hatte verschiedene Arten von Verbrennungen am ganzen Körper. „Das sieht schlimmer aus als es ist, aber die chemischen Verbrennungen sind schon unangenehm." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Chemische Verbrennungen?!" Fragte Rarity schockiert. „Ich habe die Arbeiter aus einem Chemiewerk evakuiert." Erwiderte Thunder ihr einfach. „Wo sind Fluttershy und Rainbow Flash?" Fragte er dann. „Die zwei werden gerade dekontaminiert, irgendwas mit biologischen Gefahrstoffen." Sagte Rarity ihm. „Das geht so nicht weiter, wir brauchen dringend Hilfe." Sagte Thunder erschöpft und schüttelte den Kopf verzweifelt, fast im selben Moment gab es eine unbeschreiblich gewaltige Explosion im Hintergrund. „Was war das denn jetzt?!" Fragte Dusk Shine erschrocken. „Ein Problem, das war das größte Gaskraftwerk in Manehattan." Antwortete Applejack ihm und nur Augenblicke später fiel der Strom aus. „Das reicht, wir schaffen das nicht allein." Sagte Thunder und stieß einen Polizisten aus seinem Fahrzeug um an das Funkgerät zu gelangen. „Ich brauche eine Funkverbindung nach Canterlot, sofort!" Schrie er in das Funkgerät hinein. „Wer braucht hier eine Funkverbindung?" Lautete die Erwiderung. „Der ewige Ritter Thunderstrike, und jetzt mach endlich!" Schrie Thunder weiter. „Ja Sir, sofort Sir!" Kam nur über Funk und kurz darauf meldete sich die Funkzentrale im Palast von Canterlot. „Kommunikationszentrale Canterlot, was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragte die Stute am anderen Ende. „Wie heißen sie?" Fragte Thunder sofort. „Das selbe könnte ich sie fragen." Antwortete die Stute ihm. „Ich bin Thunderstrike, wer sind sie jetzt?" Wiederholte Thunder seine Frage. „Mein Name ist Mirage, ich bin eigentlich die persönliche Assistentin von Prinzessin Luna." Sagte Mirage ihm dann endlich. „Mirage, du gehst jetzt zu Prinzessin Celestia und richtest ihr etwas von mir aus, es ist wichtig das du mir genau zuhörst." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Was ist wenn sie in einer Besprechung ist, oder in ihren Gemächern?" Fragte Mirage unsicher. „Und wenn sie auf dem Klo ist, mir egal!" Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Du sagst ihr: Deus ex machina. Verstanden?" Fuhr Thunder fort. „Deus ex machina, verstanden." Antwortete Mirage und unterbrach die Verbindung. „Was heißt das?" Wollte AJ wissen. „Ich habe mit Tia ausgemacht, wenn es Probleme gibt die ich nicht allein lösen kann, schicke ich ihr diese Worte und sie wird kommen, und zwar egal was sie gerade macht." Erklärte Thunder darauf.

Wenige Minuten vorher, etwas außerhalb von Manehattan...

Twilight hatte immer noch Anarchys Schwanz um den Hals und lief auf die Stadtgrenze zu. „Was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?" Fragte sie die Schlange. „Gleich passiert erstmal etwas interessantes." Sagte Anarchy einfach und kurz darauf hörte Twilight eine Explosion. „Was war das?" Wollte sie wissen. „Ein Gaskraftwerk." Antwortete Anarchy einfach nur und lachte. „Du Monster!" Sagte Twilight aufgebracht. „Du wirst nicht mehr lange da sein, mach dir keine Sorgen um das was passiert." Sagte Anarchy und drückte fester zu, Twilight blieb sofort stehen da sie keine Luft mehr bekam. „Was soll das?" Fragte Twilight angestrengt. „Du bist verloren, schon vergessen?" Erwiderte Anarchy ihr und drückte fester zu. „...Gift?" Fragte Twilight mit dem letzten Atemzug den sie hatte, sofort lockerte Anarchy ihren Griff. „Du hast recht, das macht viel mehr Spaß." Sagte die Schlange und ließ von Twilight ab, Anarchy ließ sich zu Boden gleiten und Twilight konnte tief durch atmen. „Weißt du, ich kann das Gift nach meinem Willen lenken, auch wenn ich es dir schon verabreicht habe." Sagte Anarchy dann und Twilight wurde schwindelig. „Was passiert hier?" Fragte Twilight benommen und sackte zusammen. „Ich denke das ein Neurotoxin dir gut bekommt." Meinte Anarchy und sah Richtung Stadt. „Wollen doch mal sehen, ob deine Freunde dich rechtzeitig finden." Sagte sie und plötzlich erstrahlte ein gleißendes über der Stadt. „Na toll, Celestia verdirbt mir den ganzen Spaß." Meinte Anarchy sarkastisch und schlängelte von Twilight weg. „Wenn dein Gatte dich findet, sag ihm das ich mich gut um eure Tochter kümmern werde." Sagte Anarchy und verschwand im Gras. „Violet!" Schoss es Twilight durch den Kopf und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

Kapitel 16.

Über dem Sammelplatz auf dem Thunder und die anderen standen, erstrahlte ein gleißendes, schon fast himmlisches Licht und plötzlich erschien Prinzessin Celestia und eine weiße Einhorn-Stute vor Thunderstrike. „Du hast mich gerufen Thunder?" Fragte Tia ihn einfach. „Gut das du da bist, hier ist die Hölle aufgebrochen und wir schaffen es nicht ohne deine Hilfe, mit deiner halb-göttlichen Magie kannst du mehr tun als wir." Sagte Thunder erleichtert. „Wo ist Twilight?" Wollte Celestia dann wissen. „Das ist das nächste Problem." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Sie ist von Anarchy als Geisel genommen worden." Sagte Fluttershy und trocknete sich mit einem Handtuch ab. „Dann wirst du jetzt losgehen und sie suchen, oder?" Fragte Celestia Thunder dann. „Das war der Plan." Erwiderte er ihr einfach, aus einer Seitenstraße kam Shooting Star heraus galoppiert und blieb schwer atmend bei der Gruppe Ponys stehen. „Ich habe alles gehört, kommt mit und ich kann euch helfen." Sagte sie und atmete tief durch. „Und wo willst du uns jetzt hinbringen?" Wollte Thunder von seiner Mutter wissen. „Das wirst du sehen wenn du da bist." Antwortete Star ihm einfach. „Mom, ich muss los und Twilight suchen, sag mir wo ich sie hinbringen kann um ihr zu helfen!" Forderte Thunder von ihr. „Mein Fabrikgelände, die letzte Halle aus der Schienen kommen, da haben ich ein anderes Fahrzeug für euch bereit machen lassen." Sagte Star ihrem Sohn. „Ich bringe Twilight dann da hin, sorgt dafür das ein Arzt bereit steht." Sagte Thunder dann und hob ab. „Wir anderen gehen dann schon mal da hin und warten auf Thunder." Sagte Applejack und übernahm die Führung über die Gruppe. „Ich sorge dafür das hier alle in Ordnung kommt." Sagte Celestia und drehte sich zu der Stute die sie mitgebracht hatte. „Mirage, du gehst mit ihnen und hilfst nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Jawohl Prinzessin." Erwiderte Mirage ihr pflichtbewusst und schloss sich der Gruppe an. „Wisst ihr was, ich werde ihm folgen und helfen wenn nötig." Sagte Butterscotch und folgte Thunder, er schloss relativ schnell zu ihm auf. „Wie willst du sie eigentlich finden?" Fragte der gelbe Pegasus-Hengst Thunder. „Vor ein paar Jahren hat sie gesagt das es gut wären wenn ich sie aufspüren könnte und hat einen Zauber auf mich wirken lassen, ich weiß immer wo sie ist." Erklärte Thunder ihm und flog direkt auf die Stelle zu an der Anarchy Twilight liegen gelassen hatte. „Da ist sie auch schon." Sagte Thunder erleichtert und deutete auf Twilight, sie lag regungslos im Gras neben einer Straße. „Ich will verdammt sein, das ist echt beeindruckend." Sagte Butterscotch verblüfft. Thunder landete neben Twilight und sah sofort die Würgemale an ihrem Hals. „Bitte sei noch am Leben." Flehte Thunder leise und fühlte nach ihren Puls, sie hatte noch einen Puls. „Bei Celestia, sie lebt noch!" Rief er freudig aus und nahm sie auf den Rücken. „Und jetzt schnell zu deiner Mutter." Sagte Butterscotch und flog voraus, nach einem kurzen Flug erreichten die zwei Pegasi die Halle die Shooting Star gemeint hatte und wurden da schon erwartet, Thundershy stand davor und hatte zwei große Satteltaschen auf dem Rücken. „Beeilt euch und bringt sie rein." Sagte Thundershy und öffnete die Tore der Halle, Thunderstrike und Butterscotch sahen den Zug der darin stand. Ein aerodynamisches Fahrzeug mit Wagons die genauso aerodynamisch waren. „Bringt sie in das Abteil und ich sehe sie mir an." Befahl Thundershy und öffnete eine der Türen an dem Zug, Thunder brachte Twilight sofort rein und legte sie auf eine der Sitzreihen. „Mal sehen." Sagte Thundershy darauf und untersuchte Twilight. „Ihre Pupillen reagieren noch und auch ihr Würgereflex ist intakt, damit kann ich arbeiten." Stellte sie nach der Untersuchung fest und holte ein paar Pflanzen aus ihrer Satteltasche. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" Fragte Applejack, sie war mit den anderen schon in dem Abteil gewesen, Thunder hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt. „Sag schon, wie können wir ihr helfen?" Fragte Thunder nervös. „Ich vermute das Anarchy ihr ein Neurotoxin verabreicht hat, ich brauche nur ein kleines Labor und kann aus den Pflanzen die ich aus dem botanischen Garten habe etwas machen das ihr hilft." Erklärte Thundershy darauf. „Dann beeil dich bitte." Bat Thunder sie. „Wir brauchen aber mehr Zeit." Sagte sie und hielt Twilight ein paar der Pflanzen vor die Nase. „Twilight, du musst diese Blätter kauen." Forderte Thundershy sie auf. Twilight versuchte die Blätter in den Mund zu nehmen, hatte aber nicht genug Kontrolle über ihren Körper. „Das hatte ich befürchtet, sie kann sich kaum bewegen." Meinte Thundershy darauf. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte Thunder verzweifelt. „Du musst die Blätter für sie kauen, schlucken sollte sie noch allein können." Antwortete Thundershy ihm und reichte die Pflanzenblätter an ihn weiter. „Du muss die Blätter gut kauen und sie ihr dann geben, so viele wie möglich, ich gehe jetzt ein Labor auftreiben." Sagte Thundershy und ging zu Shooting Star. „Miss Star, haben sie ein Labor das ich benutzen kann?" Fragte sie Thunders Mutter. „Was brauchst du denn Schätzchen?" Fragte Star zurück. „Eine Zentrifuge, eine Destille, mehrere Kochplatten und eine Menge Gläser, das sollte eigentlich reichen." Listete Thundershy auf was sie brauchte. „Dann komm." Sagte Star und ging voran. „Gib ihr schon die Blätter, oder alles was ich jetzt noch mache ist umsonst." Sagte Thundershy zu Thunderstrike und war dann weg. „Ja, bin schon dabei." Sagte Thunder hastig und nahm die Blätter in den Mund. „Meine Fresse sind die Dinger bitter." Dachte er sich und kaute die Blätter gut durch, danach drückte er seinen Mund auf Twilights und gab ihr die zerkauten Blätter, sie konnte noch von selbst schlucken. „Wir müssen ihr aber mehr geben." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Ich weiß, aber ich glaube ich kann nicht mehr." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und brach bewusstlos zusammen. „Er hat sich schon wieder verausgabt, so wie vor 8 Jahren." Meinte Rarity und ging zu Thunder. „Kein Wunder, bei dem was er heute alles gemacht hat." Sagte Dusk Shine darauf. „Das letzte mal war er zwei Tage bewusstlos, jemand anderes muss Twilight weitere Blätter geben." Sagte Rarity und legte ein Kissen unter Thunders Kopf. „Meldet sich jemand freiwillig?" Fragte Applejack und sah sich in der Runde um. „Sorry, nicht meine Art." Sagte ihr Ebenbild darauf. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich trau mich nicht." Sagte Fluttershy und versuchte sich hinter ihrer Mähne zu verstecken. „Dito." Meinte Butterscotch nur. „Wenn ich euch auch nur zu nahe komme, dann haut Thunserstrike mir eine rein das ich die Englein singen höre." Meinte Rainbow Flash. „Und wer soll das dann jetzt machen?" Wollte AJ wissen. „Immer der der fragt." Erwiderte Flash ihr einfach. „Ihr seid doch alle etwas wich in der Rübe." Sagte Applejack genervt und nahm einen Mund voll Blätter die sie durch kaute. „Scheiße sind die bitter." Dachte sie sich. „Twilight, dein Hengst kann nicht mehr, ich werde dir noch was von den Blättern geben." Sagte AJ mit vollem Mund und drückte ihre Lippen auf Twilights Mund um ihr den Blätterbrei zu geben. „Das ist merkwürdig, aber auch irgendwie angenehm." Dachte Applejack sich dabei. „Applejack?" Fragte Rarity auf einmal und klang leicht beunruhigt. „Was ist denn?" Wollte AJ wissen und nahm einen weiteren Mund voll Blätter die sie zerkaute. „Wo bleibt eigentlich der Arzt der hier sein sollte?" Fragte Rarity darauf. „Keine Ahnung, warum fragst du?" Erwiderte AJ ihr mit vollem Mund und kaute weiter auf den Blätter herum. „Ich glaube das Thunder aufgehört hat zu atmen." Sagte Rarity dann und vor Schreck spuckte Applejack die Blätter aus die im Mund hatte, Rarity wurde von der Masse getroffen und hatte überall auf ihrem weißen Fell grüne Punkte. „Dann tue was, und zwar schnell!" Schrie AJ ihre Freundin dann an. „Was soll ich machen?" Fragte Rarity unsicher. „Wenn du nichts machst, dann wird er sterben!" Schrie AJ sie an. „Ich werde was machen." Sagte Fluttershy plötzlich und bückte sich zu Thunder herunter um ihn zu beatmen. „Lasst mich das besser übernehmen." Sagte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme und Fluttershy sah auf, in der Tür stand ein kräftiger brauner Pegasus-Hengst mit einem geflügelten Stethoskop als cutie mark. „Onkel Horizon!" Sagte Fluttershy erstaunt. „Hallo auch meine kleinen Ponys." Begrüßte Horizon die Ponys. „Was machen sie denn hier?" Fragte Applejack darauf. „Ich kümmere mich jetzt um eure Freunde." Sagte Horizon ihr und ging zu Thunderstrike, Horizon untersuchte ihn ausgiebig und gab schließlich Entwarnung. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, er atmet noch." Sagte Horizon und zog einen von Thunders Flügeln auf. „Allerdings wird er wohl die nächste Zeit nicht fliegen." Sagte er darauf, Thunders Flügel waren verbrannt und verätzt, die Federn sahen aus als ob sie von allein ausfallen würden. Horizon versorgte die Verletzungen von Thunder und verband dann alles. Am Ende sah Thunder aus wie eine Mumie, Verbände über einem Großteil seines Körpers und um seine Flügel. „Kannst du auch etwas für Twilight tun?" Fragte Fluttershy ihren Onkel darauf. „Leider nein, ihr müsst ihr nur weiter die Kräuter geben und den Rest erledigt diese niedliche Stute die ich vor dem Zug getroffen habe." Erwiderte Horizon ihr. Applejack hatte Twilight gerade wieder etwas von den Blättern gegeben und wandte sich an Horizon. „Ich sie eigentlich bei Bewusstsein?" Fragte AJ ihn. Was die anderen nicht bemerkten war, das Twilight versuchte auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, man konnte sie nur nicht hören. „Wir müssen nach Ponyville, sofort!" Wollte Twilight rufen, doch ihre Lippen bewegten sich nicht und das brachte sie an den Rand der Verzweiflung. „Sieh sie dir doch mal an." Antwortete Horizon auf Applejacks Frage und AJ sah ihrer Freundin in die Augen, sie sah wie eine einzelne Träne ihr Gesicht herunter lief. „Du meine Güte!" Meinte AJ entsetzt als sie das sah, das war der dafür das Twilight bei Bewusstsein war.

Kapitel 17.

Nach vielen Stunden kam Thundershy zurück und hatte eine kleine Ampulle dabei. „Ich habe hier etwas um Twilight zu helfen." Sagte sie und zeigte die Ampulle. „Soll ich ihr das spritzen?" Fragte Horizon darauf. „Sie sind Arzt?" Fragte Thundershy zurück, Horizon nickte einfach nur. „Dann verabreichen sie ihr das Mittel." Forderte Thundershy ihn auf. „Und das hilft ihr?" Fragte Applejack. „Entweder das, oder es wird sie umbringen." Antwortete Thundershy ihr, doch schon nach wenigen Minuten konnte man sehen das es Twilight half. „Sie wird jetzt erstmal etwas schlafen müssen, dann sehen wir welche Spätfolgen das haben wird." Sagte Thundershy darauf. „Du hast bei deinem Studium ja doch was gelernt, und ich dachte du hast die Studienzeit auf dem Rücken verbracht." Sagte Flash herablassend und bekam sofort die Quittung dafür. Butterscotch schlug unbeherrscht zu und schickte Flash auf die Bretter. „Das war zu viel, er sollte langsam mal anfangen nachzudenken bevor er das Maul aufmacht!" Sagte Butterscotch erbost. „Ich glaube du hast ihm den Kiefer gebrochen." Sagte Horizon nachdem er sich Flash angesehen hatte. „Dann hält er zur Abwechslung mal die Schnauze." Meinte Dusk Shine scherzhaft und lachte. „Ich werde ihn erstmal untersuchen." Sagte Horizon kopfschüttelnd und nahm Flash mit. „Woher kannst du sowas eigentlich?" Wollte Dusk Shine dann von Thundershy wissen. „Ich bin Botanikerin, ich weiß welche Pflanze welche Wirkung hat und kann darauf Medikamente machen, außerdem habe ich ein nicht abgeschlossenes Medizinstudium." Erklärte sie ihm, inzwischen kam Horizon zurück. „Er hat keinen gebrochenen Kiefer, aber er wird sich daran erinnern." Berichtete der Arzt was mit Flash war. „Wenn ich eure Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen dürfte." Sagte plötzlich Mirage und kam aus einem anderen Abteil, sofort richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie. „Ich habe die letzten Stunden über Funk mitgehört was in Manehattan passiert ist, und kann berichten das Prinzessin Celestia mit ihren Bemühungen Erfolg hatte, die Stadt ist wieder sicher." Berichtete Mirage darauf. „Das ist gut zu hören, jetzt können wir uns beruhigt um den Rest unsere Mission kümmern." Sagte Dusk Shine erleichtert. „Und wie wollen wir Anarchy finden?" Wollte AJ wissen. „Dusk Shine kann sie mit einem Zauber ausfindig machen." Antwortete Jack ihr. „Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann wird es uns allen irgendwann schlechter gehen wenn ihr zu lange bleibt, oder?" Fragte Rarity dann. „Das stimmt, aber wir sollten nicht so lange brauchen." Antwortete Elusiv ihr. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns dann zu erst um Mani kümmern." Schlug Applejack darauf vor. „Das war auch meine Idee." Sagte Prinzessin Celestia plötzlich und stand in der Tür zum Abteil, sie war von Kopf bis Huf mit Schmutz überzogen. „Prinzessin, ihr seht ja furchtbar aus!" Sagte Rarity fassungslos. „Ich habe einfach nur kein Problem damit mir die Hufe dreckig zu machen, aber zum Punkt." Erwiderte Celestia ihr einfach. „Ihr solltet zu erst versuchen ob ihr Mani findet, mit Anarchy beschäftigen wir uns später." Sagte sie dann. „Seid ihr euch da sicher Prinzessin?" Fragte Dusk Shine sie darauf. „Ich bin mir sicher, Mirage kann euch helfen Mani zu finden, also macht das auch." Erwiderte Celestia ihm. „Wie soll ich denn helfen können?" Fragte Mirage verwundert. „Du hast einen Abschluss in Kriminologie und Mani hat sich diverser Verbrechen schuldig gemacht, du solltest herausfinden können, wo er als nächstes auftaucht." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Dann brauche ich aber alle Daten über das was er verbrochen hat, sonst kann ich kein Bewegungsmuster erstellen." Sagte Mirage darauf. „Es gibt hier einen Kartenraum, ich habe alles dort hin bringen lassen." Sagte Celestia und Mirage ging sofort los. „Thunder sollte sich nicht so sehr auf den göttlichen Schutz verlassen, er ist nicht unverwundbar, sagt ihm das bitte wenn er wieder zu sich gekommen ist." Sagte Celestia dann. „Was meint ihr?" Fragte Rarity. „Durch die Verbindung die er mit mir hat, hat er eine Art Schutz der ihn vor Verletzungen schützt, das heißt aber nicht das er unverwundbar ist." Erklärte Celestia darauf. „Warum sollen wir ihm das nochmal sagen, er begibt sich doch nur in Gefahr um andere zu schützen?" Wollte Fluttershy wissen. „Ich spüre alles was er spürt, ob er sich jetzt verletzt oder mit Twilight im Bett ist." Sagte Celetsia darauf und alle sahen sie verwundert an, sie hatte wohl mehr gesagt als sie wollte. „Würdest du das genauer erklären?" Fragte Applejack einfach. „Durch die Verbindung spüren wir was der andere spürt und zwar alles." Sagte Celestia darauf und man konnte ihr ansehen das es ihr etwas unangenehm war. „Und das heißt?" Fragte Rarity verwirrt. „Sagen wir es so, wisst ihr wie es sich für einen Hengst anfühlt mit einer Stute zu schlafen?" Fragte Celestia darauf, die anderen Stute schüttelten den Kopf. „Ich schon." Sagte Celestia dann einfach. „Das heißt also, du spürst alles was er spürt, und er spürt alles was du spürst?" Fasste Applejack zusammen. „Schon, allerdings habe ich mich die letzten 1000 Jahre weder verletzt, noch hatte ich etwas mit einem Hengst." Sagte Celestia gedankenverloren. „Seit 1000 Jahren?!" Fragte Fluttershy erstaunt. „Ich glaube ich habe zu viel gesagt." Stellte Celestia fest. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie es ist 1000 Jahre lang keinen Sex zu haben." Sagte Pinkie darauf und alle sahen sie verwundert an. „Was, ich bin immerhin schon erwachsen." Sagte Pinkie als sie die Blicke ihrer Freunde bemerkte. „Ihr müsst das mal aus meiner Sichtweise betrachten, ich bin über 4000 Jahre alt, meint ihr es gibt auch nur einen Hengst der nicht von mir eingeschüchtert ist?" Fragte Celestia darauf. „Um ehrlich zu sein Prinzessin, ich bin nicht von euch eingeschüchtert." Sagte Horizon und stopfte Tabak in eine Pfeife. „Ich auch nicht, ich würde es sogar begrüßen euch etwas näher zu kommen." Sagte Flash darauf. „Halt die Schnauze Flash." Entgegnete Butterscotch ihm. „Ich glaube Thunder ist auch nicht von dir eingeschüchtert." Sagte AJ dann. „Ihr solltet euch lieber auf eure Aufgabe konzentrieren." Sagte Celestia dann und ging, kurz darauf kam Shooting Star zurück und hatte einen Hengst dabei. „Tia sagte ihr sollt euch auf den Weg machen, das hier ist Steamroller, er übernimmt die Kontrolle über den Zug." Sagte Star und deutete auf den Hengst an ihrer Seite, der Hengst war dunkelgrün und hatte hellgrüne Mähne und Schweif. „Hallo auch." Begrüßte er die Ponys in dem Zug. „Hallo." Meinte Rarity einfach und starrte Steamroller an. „Wo sollen wir also jetzt hin?" Fragte Dusk Shine darauf. „Das kann ich euch sagen." Sagte Mirage und kam in das Abteil zurück. „Und?" Fragte AJ sie. „Wir sollten zu erst nach Canterlot, da wurde Mani das letzte mal gesehen, solange wir unterwegs sind kann ich weiter an dem Bewegungsprofil arbeiten." Sagte Mirage darauf. „Dann los." Sagte Star und drehte sich um. „Viel Glück." Wünschte sie den Ponys und ging. „Ich starte die Maschinen und fahr los sobald alles läuft." Sagte Steamroller und ging ins Cockpit. „Wir sollten uns wirklich beeilen, wir müssen bald wieder in unsere Welt zurück." Sagte Dusk Shine und kurz darauf fuhr der Zug ab.

3 Tage später...

Thunder kam wieder zu sich und sah das ein Pony neben seinem Bett saß. „Twilight, bist du das?" Fragte er und dann klärte sich langsam seine Sicht, er erkannte das Dusk Shine bei ihn saß. „Twilight schläft noch, ich hole besser Doktor Horizon damit er dir alles erklärt." Sagte Dusk Shine und ging, kurz darauf kam Horizon in den Raum. „Du bist also wieder wach, schön das zu sehen Kleiner." Sagte Horizon und setzte sich neben das Bett, er stopfte seine Pfeife und zündete sie an. „Du rauchst ja immer noch Alter." Erwiderte Thunder ihm und erhob sich. „Nun da die Freundlichkeiten ausgetauscht sind, lass uns zum Punkt kommen." Meinte Horizon und zog an seiner Pfeife. „Meine Flügel fühlen sich komisch an." Sagte Thunder dann einfach. „Ich musste dir fast alle Federn zupfen, aber so wachsen die wenigsten schneller nach." Sagte Horizon darauf. „Darf ich dir auch Federn ausreißen?" Fragte Thunder scherzhaft. „Später, du solltest erstmal zu Twilight gehen." Erwiderte Horizon ihm einfach. „Gute Idee." Meinte Thunder und Horizon führte ihn zu Twilight. „Wie lange wird sie noch schlafen?" Wollte Thunder wissen als er Twilight sah, sie bekam Flüssigkeit über eine Infusion und Fluttershy legte ihr gerade einen feuchten Lappen auf die Stirn. „Um ehrlich zu sein, es ist mehr Koma als Schlaf." Sagte Horizon darauf. „Außerdem hat sie auch noch Fieber bekommen." Fügte Fluttershy hinzu. „Wie lange?" Fragte Thunder nochmals. „Keine Ahnung." Antwortete Horizon ihm. „Verstehe." Sagte Thunder nur und senkte den Kopf. „Wo sind wir eigentlich?" Fragte er dann plötzlich. „Ein Zug den deine Mutter uns zur Verfügung gestellt hat." Erwiderte Fluttershy ihm. „Ich ahne nichts gutes." Sagte Thunder und ging zum Funkraum, Mirage saß vor dem Funkgerät. „Ich muss das Funkgerät benutzen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Mit wem willst du reden?" Fragte Mirage ihn und stellte schon etwas am Funkgerät um. „Mit meiner Mutter, und zwar privat." Sagte Thunder darauf und Mirage stand sofort auf. „Das dachte ich mir schon, ich habe alles eingestellt und du brauchst nur noch zu sprechen." Sagte Mirage ihm und verließ den Raum, Thunder setzte sich vor das Funkgerät. „Mom, hörst du mich?" Fragte er über Funk. „Thunder mein Junge, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wie geht es dir?" Fragte Star einfach zurück. „Mir geht es gut, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Twilight." Antwortete Thunder seiner Mutter. „Das kann ich verstehen, ich mach mir auch Sorgen." Sagte Star darauf. „Mom, ich muss etwas wissen." Sagte Thunder dann. „Was denn?" Wollte Star wissen. „Hat dieser Zug das Antriebssystem von dem du mir erzählt hast?" Fragte Thunder dann direkt. „Es war das einzige Fahrzeug was ich noch hatte, außerdem braucht ihr euch keine Gedanken über Treibstoff zu machen." Erwiderte Star ihm.

Kapitel 18.

„Sag mal Mom..." Fing Thunder dann an zu sagen. „Was denn?" Fragte Star neugierig. „...hast du eigentlich den Verstand verloren?!" Schrie Thunder den Rest seines Satzes, Star hörte ein schrilles Pfeifen in ihren Kopfhörern. „Sag mir mal was ich hätte tun sollen!" Forderte sie ihn dann auf. „Mal im Ernst, wir verfolgen Anarchy, Göttin der Zerstörung und du lässt uns mit einem Atomreaktor durch die Gegend fahren?" Fragte Thunder dann entsetzt. „Der Kernreaktor ist die einzige Möglichkeit genug Energie für das Antriebssystem zu erzeugen." Sagte Star darauf. „Dann erklär mir das doch mal genau." Forderte Thunder sie dann auf. „Das Antriebssystem basiert auf magnetischer Resonanz, normalerweise fährt der Zug auf Schienen und das funktioniert auch ganz gut, aber bei höheren Geschwindigkeiten hebt der Zug etwa 40 Zentimeter ab und stößt sich von Magnetfeld unseres Planeten ab, in Theorie wenigstens." Erklärte Star. „Das heißt also das der Zug nicht auf Schienen angewiesen ist." Schlussfolgerte Thunder daraus. „Das schon, aber das System wurde noch nicht einmal getestet, ich weiß nicht ob es funktioniert." Erwiderte Star ihm. „War der Atomreaktor unbedingt notwendig?" Fragte Thunder dann. „Sonst hätte das System nicht genug Energie." Sagte Star darauf. „Weißt du was passiert wenn Anarchy das Ding in die Luft jagt?" Fragte Thunder dann. „Nichts gutes, ich weiß." Erwiderte Star ihm. „Ist jetzt auch egal, wir sollten uns jetzt besser um unsere Mission kümmern." Sagte Thunder dann einfach. „Viel Glück, und ich hoffe das es Twilight bald besser geht." Sagte Shooting Star und unterbrach die Verbindung. Thunder ging zu den anderen und übernahm wieder das Kommando. „Wo stehen wir?" Fragte er die anderen. „Ich haben es nicht geschafft Anarchy zu lokalisieren, wir müssen sie wohl auf andere Art finden." Berichtete Dusk Shine. „Dann kümmern wir uns zu erst um Mani." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Gute Idee, jetzt müssen wir ihn nur noch finden." Meinte Thunder nachdenklich. „Da kann ich helfen, nach dem Bewegungsprofil was ich angefertigt habe sollte Mani nächste Woche in dieser Stadt auftauchen." Mischte Mirage sich ein und deutete auf einen Punkt auf einer Karte. „Na großartig." Meinte Thunder als er den Namen der Stadt sah, Rarity sah auf die Karte und las den Namen vor. „Rockbottom, davon habe ich ja noch nie gehört." Sagte Rarity. „Ich sag dem Zugführer bescheid." Sagte Thunder einfach und ging zum Cockpit vor. „Was hat er denn?" Fragte Rarity besorgt und sah Thunder hinterher. „Rockbottom ist seine Heimatstadt." Sagte Mirage ihr. „Und woher weißt du das?" Wollte Pinkie wissen. „Ich bin nicht umsonst die Assistentin von Prinzessin Luna." Erwiderte Mirage ihr einfach, die weiße Einhorn-Stute bemerkte das Applejack sie schon die ganze Zeit beobachtete. „Kann ich dir helfen?" Fragte Mirage sie. „Was?" Meinte AJ als sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Ob ich dir helfen kann will ich wissen?" Wiederholte Mirage ihre Frage. „Nein, nein, ich denke nur nach." Erwiderte AJ ihr. Thunder hatte inzwischen das Cockpit erreicht und sprach den Zugführer an. „Wir müssen nach Rockbottom." Sagte Thunder ihm einfach, Steamroller drehte sich erschrocken um, er hatte auf einem der Computer ein Spiel gespielt und ließ das Fenster mit dem Spiel einfach fallen. „Schön das sie wieder wach sind Sir." Sagte er und versuchte sich nicht ansehen zu lassen wie sehr er sich schämte beim spielen auf dem Computer erwischt zu werden. „Du brauchst nicht so höflich zu sein, das geht mir meistens sowieso auf die Nerven." Sagte Thunder ihm und sah sich Steamroller genauer an. Ein dunkelgrüner Erdpony-Hengst mit einer Lokomotive als cutie mark. „Haben wir uns schon mal gesehen?" Fragte Thunder ihn darauf. „Du hast meinen Bruder getroffen und wir waren Zwillinge." Antwortete Steamroller ihm. „Das tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht." Sagte Thunder bedrückt. „Jet hat getan was er für richtig hielt, er hatte einfach nur Pech gehabt dass das Luftschiff explodiert ist." Erwiderte Steamroller ihm. „Dann nimm jetzt Kurs auf Rockbottom, wie lange brauchen wir bis dort?." Fragte Thunder dann. „6 Tage, schneller geht es nicht." Antwortete Steamroller ihm. „Dann mach es so." Sagte Thunder und ging zu den anderen zurück. Inzwischen saßen die anderen beisammen und unterhielten sich, nur Flash saß wie immer etwas abseits. „Hey Flash, ich habe gehört das du und Berry eine Wette am laufen habt, kann ich da noch einsteigen?" Fragte Thundershy ihn plötzlich. „Du weißt von der Wette?" Fragte Flash erstaunt zurück. „Wer als erstes sein Spiegelbild ins Bett bekommt gewinnt, oder?" Erwiderte Thundershy ihm. „Du würdest es nie schaffen Thunderstrike ins Bett zu bekommen." Sagte Flash darauf. „Wetten das?" Fragte Thundershy provokant. „Okay, wenn du es auch nur schaffen solltest das er dich küsst, dann kannst du Storm sagen das ich ihr Vater bin und ich spiele auch die Vaterrolle." Meinte Flash darauf und sah sie fragend an. „Abgemacht." Sagte Thundershy nur und ging zu den anderen zurück. Zwei Tage später kam auch Twilight wieder zu sich und sah sofort Thunder neben ihrem Bett sitzen. „Haben wir Anarchy erwischt?" Fragte sie ihn. „Sie ist entkommen." Antwortete Thunder ihr einfach. „Was ist passiert?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich hatte gehofft das du mir das sagen kannst." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt und versuchte sich zu erheben, sie schaffte es nicht aufzustehen. „Erinnerst du dich nicht daran das Anarchy dich als Geisel genommen hat?" Fragte Thunder sie und half ihr aufzustehen. „Das schon, aber kurz danach hört meine Erinnerung einfach auf." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Dann gehen wir jetzt zu den anderen zurück, es haben sich alle Sorgen um dich gemacht." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Und was ist mit dir, geht es dir gut?" Fragte Twilight dann, sie sah die Verbände mit denen Thunder eingewickelt war. „Geht schon, nur mit dem Schlafen ist es etwas schwierig." Antwortete Thunder ihr.

Unterdessen in Ponyville...

Calamity ging leichten Hufes durch das Dorf und war in der Tiefe ihrer Seele glücklich. „Meine Freundin erwartet Zwillinge von meinem Bruder, tralala." Trällerte sie vor sich hin und tänzelte etwas dabei. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und aus dem Schatten eines Gebäudes beobachteten rote Augen das fliederfarbene geflügelte Einhorn. „Sehr interessant." Dachte Anarchy sich und sah sich Calamity genauer an. Fliederfarbenes Fell, silberweiße Mähne und Schweif und das Zeichen für Anarchie als cutie mark. „Sie trägt mein Zeichen, ich sollte sie besser etwas im Augen behalten." Dachte Anarchy sich und schlängelte davon, in Richtung der Schule. An der Schule angekommen sah sie durch eines der Fenster und beobachtete die Schüler. „Miss Cheerilee, ich bin fertig." Sagte Violet und Cheerilee nahm ihr das Arbeitsblatt ab. „Dann verhalte dich ruhig um die anderen nicht zu stören." Sagte Cheerilee und ging zum Lehrerschreibtisch zurück. Ein dunkelgrünes Einhorn-Fohlen beugte sich zu Violet und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. „Violet, du musst mir helfen." Sagte Kaos leise. „Du musst den Test schon selbst machen." Erwiderte Violet ihrem Freund. „Es geht nicht um den Test, der Test ist einfach, aber ich brauche dringend Hilfe." Sagte Kaos dann. „Kann das nicht bis zur Pause warten?" Fragte Violet leise. „Kann es nicht." Antwortete Kaos genauso leise. „Wir müssen aber warten bis der Unterricht vorbei ist, ich will nicht das meine Eltern schon wieder wegen mir in die Schule kommen müssen." Sagte das violette Fohlen darauf. „Es kann aber nicht warten!" Rief Kaos plötzlich und eine Art magische Welle ging von ihm aus die Fenster, Glühbirnen und Gläser zerbersten ließ. „Gibt es etwas was du mit der Klasse teilen willst Kaos?" Fragte Cheerilee und sah aus als ob ihr für einen Moment das Herz stehen geblieben wäre. „Nein Miss Cheerilee, tut mir leid Miss Cheerilee." Entschuldigte sich Kaos und hinter ihm ging eine Lampe zu Boden. „Du musst unbedingt lernen deine Magie zu kontrollieren." Sagte Cheerilee dem jungen Einhorn-Hengst.

Kapitel 19.

Der Zug fuhr jetzt schon seit Tagen ununterbrochen Richtung Rockbottom, Steamroller kam aus dem Cockpit und sah nicht gut aus. „Thunder, ich fahre seit 4 Tagen ununterbrochen, ich kann nicht mehr, ich brauche etwas Schlaf." Sagte Steamroller zu dem bandagierten Pegasus. „Dann stell den Zug auf ein leeres Gleis und wir bleiben die Nacht über hier." Sagte Thunder ihm. „Ich bin dir weit voraus, wir stehen und bleiben hier bis ich mich ausgeruht habe." Stellte Steamroller klar und ging in eines der Schlafabteile. „Er sieht nicht gut aus, ich sehe besser mal nach ihm." Meinte Rarity und ging Steamroller hinterher. „Keine schlechte Idee, er ist der Einzige der den Zug fahren kann und wir können uns nicht erlauben das er krank wird." Sagte Thunder nur und dann war Rarity auch schon weg. „Wir sollten auch ins Bett gehen." Sagte er den anderen darauf. „Ein bisschen Schlaf wird uns gut tun." Stimmte Dusk Shine ihm zu. „Alle aus deiner Welt gehen auf die linke Seite und alle aus unsere Welt gehen auf die rechte." Sagte Thunder dann. „Können wir machen, lasst uns jetzt etwas schlafen." Erwiderte Dusk Shine ihm nur und alle gingen in die kleinen Räume mit den einfachen Betten. Im laufe der Nacht öffnete sich eine Tür auf der linken Seite und Bubble Berry sah sich verstohlen um, danach ging er zu Pinkie und sie ließ ihn rein nachdem er leise geklopft hatte. Nur Augenblicke hinterher öffnete sich eine andere Tür auf der rechten Seite und Applejack ging zu einer der Türen auf der linken Seite, sie klopfte leise an und Rainbow Flash öffnete ihr. „Was ist denn?" Fragte er etwas genervt. „Du versuchst doch alle möglichen Stuten hier ins Bett zu bekommen, oder?" Fragte AJ ihn einfach. „Und weiter?" Fragte Flash zurück und gähnte ausgiebig. „Komm mit." Sagte AJ ihm einfach und ging zu ihrer Kabine zurück. „Was jetzt?" Fragte Flash verwundert. „Willst du jetzt oder nicht?" Erwiderte AJ ihm einfach. „So hatte ich mir das zwar nicht vorgestellt, aber wenn interessiert das schon." Meinte Flash nur und folgte AJ, hinter ihm schloss sie die Tür und verriegelte sie.

Währenddessen in Ponyville...

Calamity kam gerade mit dem Zug aus Manehattan zurück und ging müde zum Haus ihres Bruders, sie wohnte mit Rainbow Dash da solange sie auf die Fohlen aufpassten. „Ich werde die nächsten Wochen eine menge Arbeit haben, in Manehattan sind hunderte Gebäude die gesprengt werden müssen." Dachte sie und gähnte. „Aber erst brauche ich etwas Schlaf." Sagte sie sich dann und kam am Haus an, sie sah das Dash gerade herauskam. „Dashie, was machst du, du solltest doch schon schlafen?" Fragte sie ihre Lebensgefährtin. „Würde ich auch gern, aber die Zwillinge haben den Schleudersitz betätigt und ich gehe ins Krankenhaus." Sagte Dash ihr nur. „Die kommen, JETZT?!" Fragte Calamity darauf. „War nicht meine Entscheidung, ich hätte auch bis morgen warten können." Sagte Dash darauf. „Warte, ich helfe dir." Sagte Calamity dann und half Dash. „Ich kann schon noch alleine laufen." Sagte Dash und Calamity ließ sie gewähren, was sie nicht wusste war das jemand die beiden beobachtete. „Sie hat also eine Freundin, sorgen wir doch mal für etwas Schmerz in ihrem Leben." Meinte Anarchy und setzte ihre unheiligen Kräfte ein, Dash sackte sofort darauf zusammen. „Dashie, was hast du?" Fragte Calamity sie besorgt. „Ich weiß nicht, es tut unglaublich weh." Sagte Rainbow Dash darauf und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. „Ich bringe dich so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenhaus, halt durch." Sagte Calamity aufgeregt und nahm Dash auf den Rücken. Im Krankenhaus müsste Calamity dann warten weil die Ärzte sie nicht zu Dash lassen wollten und das Warten machte sie fast verrückt.

Inzwischen zurück in dem Zug...

Applejack kam aus ihrer Kabine und schob Rainbow Flash vor sich her. „Du bist echt nutzlos." Sagte sie dem Pegasus-Hengst. „Nicht mein Problem, ich habe bekommen was ich wollte." Sagte Flash einfach und ging in seine Kabine zurück. Nachdem Flash verschwunden war ging AJ zur Kabine von Twilight und Thunder und klopfte leise an, Twilight öffnete ihr nach kurzer Zeit. „Was ist denn los AJ?" Fragte sie und gähnte. „Ich muss mit dir reden, es ist wirklich wichtig." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Dann lass uns woanders hingehen, Thunder schläft schon und ich will ihn nicht wecken." Sagte Twilight leise und AJ sah in den kleinen Raum, sie sah dass das Bett leer war. „Wo ist er?" Fragte Applejack verwirrt, Twilight ging einen Schritt zur Seite und AJ konnte den ganzen Raum überblicken, Thunder stand neben dem Bett und hatte den Kopf etwas gesenkt. „Er schläft im Stehen?" Fragte AJ darauf. „Er hat Verbrennungen am ganzen Körper, er kann zur Zeit einfach nicht liegen." Klärte Twilight sie auf. Die zwei Stuten gingen in den Speisewagen und setzten sich an einen der Tische. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" Fragte Twilight ihre Freundin. „Ich war mit Rainbow Flash im Bett, nicht was du vielleicht denkst, es war meine Idee." Antwortete AJ ihr. „Okay..." Meinte Twilight leicht verwirrt. „Und weiter?" Fragte sie dann. „Ich wollte etwas testen, und das habe ich." Sagte AJ dann. „Lass mich nicht so lange zappeln, ich sterbe fast vor Neugier." Sagte Twilight ungeduldig. „Du erinnerst dich vielleicht daran das Thunder dir zerkaute Blätter gegeben hat um das Gift von Anarchy zu verlangsamen?" Fragte Applejack darauf. „Er hat mir davon erzählt, aber daran erinnern kann ich mich nicht." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Nachdem er kollabiert ist, habe ich dir weitere Blätter gegeben und etwas festgestellt." Sagte AJ dann. „Was hast du denn festgestellt?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Es hat mir gefallen, ich fand es aufregend dich zu küssen." Gestand Applejack ihr leise. „Und was wolltest du jetzt testen indem du mit Flash ins Bett gehst?" Fragte Twilight dann. „Nun, ich habe mir nie viel dabei gedacht, aber mit Cornmill, oder irgendjemandem vor ihm, ich hatte nie..." Sagte AJ dann und unterbrach sich etwas beschämt. „Was hattest du nie?" Fragte Twilight neugierig. „Hast du Thunder jemals vorspielen müssen das du Spaß hattest?" Fragte AJ plötzlich. „Du meinst im Bett?" Wollte Twilight wissen und Applejack nickte einfach nur. „Noch nie, willst du damit sagen das du jedem Hengst etwas vorgemacht hast?" Fragte Twilight dann. „Ich glaube ich habe mir etwas vorgemacht." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Irgendwie verstehe ich nicht genau was los ist." Sagte Twilight verwirrt. „Ich glaube ich habe mich verliebt." Erwiderte Applejack ihr, Twilight sah sie nur verwundert an. „Dieses Einhorn das Celestia uns da gelassen hat, ich kann meine Augen einfach nicht von ihr lassen, ihre blonden Mähne, das cutie mark was aussieht wie einen Schriftrolle, alles an ihr gefällt mir, verstehst du?" Meinte Applejack darauf. „Jetzt hast du mich verloren, ich weiß nicht mehr was ich dazu sagen soll." Sagte Twilight einfach nur. „Ich glaube das Cornmill mich verlassen hat war das beste was mir je passiert ist." Sagte Applejack dann. Die zwei unterhielten sich noch die ganze Nacht. Am Morgen lagen Pinkie und Berry nebeneinander im Bett und Berry wachte auf. „Damit habe ich Flash erwischt, ich habe die Wette auf jeden Fall gewonnen." Dachte er sich zufrieden. „Guten Morgen." Wünschte er Pinkie als sie aufwachte. „Ja, guten Morgen." Erwiderte Pinkie ihm und stand auf. „Oder auch nicht." Sagte sie dann und galoppierte in das kleine Badezimmer das alle Kabinen hatten, das nächste was Berry hörte war wie Pinkie sich lautstark übergab. „Geht es dir gut?" Fragte Bubble Berry sie darauf. „Geht schon, ist nur Morgenübelkeit, das passiert wenn man trächtig ist." Sagte Pinkie ihm und musste sich nochmals übergeben. „Trächtig?!" Schoss Berry durch den Kopf und er stand langsam auf. „Du bist trächtig?" Fragte er Pinkie darauf. „Bin ich." Sagte Pinkie ihm und kam aus dem Badezimmer zurück. „AHHHHHHHH!" Fing Berry plötzlich an zu schreien und galoppierte aus der Schlafkabiene heraus, er machte sich nicht mal die Mühe die Tür zu öffnen und durchbrach die dünne Holztür einfach, danach galoppierte er schreiend durch die Gänge des Zuges und weckte alle. „Was ist denn hier los?" Fragte Dusk Shine und kam aus seiner Kabine, hinter ihm steckte Elusiv den Kopf aus dem Raum. „Das würde ich auch gern wissen." Meinte Thunder und trat in den Gang raus. „Thunder, halt ihn fest!" Rief Pinkie und als Bubble Berry an ihm vorbei kam, packte der Pegasus den Erdpony-Hengst. „Warum schreit er denn so?" Fragte Thunder als Berry einfach nicht aufhörte zu schreien. „Das letzte mal als er so reagiert hatte, hat Thundershy ihm gesagt das sie von ihm trächtig ist." Sagte Butterscotch darauf, alle Blicke richteten sich auf Pinkie Pie. „Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, das du den anderen sagst was los ist." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Findest du wirklich?" Fragte Pinkie ihn. „Ja, Twilight, geh doch bitte Rarity holen." Sagte Thunder nur. „Mach ich, bin sofort zurück." Sagte Twilight nur und ging los. „Hey Berry, Kumpel, sag schon, was ist los?" Fragte Butterscotch den pinken Hengst. „Pinkie...Morgenübelkeit...Trächtig..." Stotterte Bubble Berry zusammenhangslos, kurz darauf kamen Twilight und Rarity zu den anderen. „...und dann wunderst du dich noch das ich euch nichts sage?" Fragte Rarity gerade und klang nicht besonders glücklich. „Jetzt verstehe ich auch warum du die letzten 2 Jahre andauernd nach Manehattan gereist bist." Meinte Twilight nur. „Hast du vielleicht auch etwas was du mit uns teilen möchtest?" Fragte Thunder Rarity. „Steamroller und ich sind zusammen, seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Schön, damit wäre das geklärt." Sagte Thunder und wandte sich an Pinkie. „Erzähl schon." Forderte er sie auf. „Ich bin trächtig." Sagte Pinkie einfach und Bubble Berry fing wieder an zu schreien. „Nicht von dir, Trottel." Sagte Butterscotch ihm. „Das stimmt, so schnell geht das nicht." Sagte Pinkie. „Was jetzt?" Fragte Berry plötzlich und sah sehr verwirrt aus. „Euer Prinz Mani hat mich vergewaltigt und ist der Vater." Sagte Pinkie kurz und knapp. „Wie lange schon?" Fragte Rarity erstaunt. „Ich weiß davon seit etwas mehr als 7 Wochen." Erklärte Pinkie darauf. „Und du ziehst das durch?" Fragte Applejack erstaunt. „Das Fohlen kann doch nichts dafür." Sagte Pinkie einfach. „Ist etwas passiert von dem ich wissen sollte?" Fragte Mirage als sie in den Speisewagen kam. „Wenn du genug Kraft aufbringen kannst das Fohlen zu behalten, dann kann ich mich auch meinen Gefühlen stellen." Sagte AJ dann und ging auf Mirage zu. „Was hast du vor?" Fragte das blonde Einhorn unsicher. „Ich habe keine Ahnung." Sagte AJ nur und küsste sie einfach, Rarity, Pinkie und den Hengsten blieben die Münder offen stehen, so erstaunt waren sie. „Das war zwar eine ziemlich kopflose Aktion, aber wenigstens bleibt sie ehrlich." Sagte Twilight und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kam unerwartet." Meinte Thunder nur. „Tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sich AJ als sie von Mirage abließ. „Mir nicht." Sagte Mirage nur und küsste AJ nochmals. Aus dem Funkraum ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme die nach Thunder rief, sofort galoppierte er in den kleinen Raum und setzte sich vor das Funkgerät. „Cal, was ist los?" Fragte Thunder als er seine Schwester erkannte. „Es ist Dash, sie... sie..." Stammelte Calamity und Thunder konnte hören das sie weinte. „Was ist mit ihr?" Fragte Thunder besorgt.

Kapitel 20.

„Sie liegt im Koma." Sagte Calamity dann über Funk und Thunder ließ fast das Sprechgeschirr fallen. „Was ist passiert?" Wollte er wissen. „Sie hat die Zwillinge bekommen und dann ist etwas schief gelaufen, sie hat geblutet und es hat einfach nicht aufgehört, die Ärzte haben alles getan, aber es sieht schlecht aus." Berichtete Calamity und weinte so laut das man das über Funk hören konnte. „Das ist alles deine Schuld!" Warf Calamity ihm dann vor. „Ich konnte doch nicht wissen das es solche Komplikationen gibt." Rechtfertigte sich Thunder darauf. „Es tut mir leid, ich weiß nur nicht was ich sonst machen soll." Entschuldigte sich seine Schwester sofort. „Wie geht es den Zwillingen?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Es sind beides Jungs, bei einem sieht es noch schlecht aus." Berichtete Calamity weiter, inzwischen waren die anderen dazu gekommen und hatte das wichtigste mitgehört. „Selber schuld, sie musste sich ja unbedingt von so einem Idioten anbocken lassen." Sagte Flash abfällig, sofort drehte sich Thunderstrike um und schlug unbeherrscht zu. „Halt verdammt nochmal deine Schnauze!" Schrie er Rainbow Flash an. „Musstest du ihn unbedingt so kräftig schlagen?" Fragte Butterscotch als Flash blutend am Boden lag. „Thunder war der Idiot der Dash angebockt hat." Sagte Twilight dem kräftigen gelben Hengst. „Flash hat ein Talent dafür die falschen sauer zu machen." Sagte Butterscotch nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich geh besser meinen Onkel holen." Sagte Fluttershy und ging los, Thunder wandte sich währenddessen wieder an Calamity. „Cal, wir machen so schnell wie möglich und kommen dann zurück, das verspreche ich dir." Sagte er beruhigend zu seiner Schwester. „Ich weiß." Erwiderte Calamity ihm einfach. „Halt durch." Sagte Thunder dann und unterbrach die Verbindung, danach wandte er sich an die anderen. „Rarity, sag deinem Freund das er den Reaktor anheizen soll, wir müssen weiter." Sagte er Rarity. „Aber er muss sich noch ausruhen." Wandte Rarity ein. „Jetzt!" Sagte Thunder leise und deutlich und Rarity drehte sich ruckartig um. „Thunder, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Alles bestens." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Ich glaube das er gleich durchdreht." Dachte Twilight besorgt. Inzwischen hatte Horizon sich um Flash gekümmert und kam zu den anderen zurück. „Jetzt hat er definitiv den Kiefer gebrochen, ich habe ihn verdrahtet und er wird eine Weile nicht sprechen können." Berichtete der Arzt. „Gut, so geht er mir nicht länger auf die Nerven." Sagte Thunder einfach und ging an Horizon vorbei zu Mirage, sie und Applejack standen noch beisammen und sahen aus als ob sie gleich übereinander herfallen würden. „Ich will euch nicht stören, aber ich muss wissen wann Mani genau in Rockbottom auftauchen wird." Sagte er dem blonden Einhorn. „In etwa 2 Tagen." Erwiderte Mirage ihm einfach. „Wir brauchen einen Plan um Mani einzufangen." Sagte Dusk Shine dann. „Ich habe einen Plan, und wenn wir mit ihm fertig sind, gehen wir nach hause." Sagte Thunder nur. „Wir können die Sache nicht überstürzen, wenn du einen Plan hast, dann musst du ihn uns verraten." Sagte Dusk Shine darauf. „Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, Twilight und ich kümmern uns darum." Erwiderte Thunder ihm einfach, inzwischen hatte Rarity Steamroller dazu geholt. „Können wir dann weiterfahren?" Fragte Thunder ihn. „Es gibt noch einen anderen Grund für unsere Pause, der Reaktor muss abkühlen." Sagte Steamroller darauf. „Dann fahr auf Batterie weiter!" Schrie Thunder ihn an. „Thunder, beruhige dich erstmal." Sagte Twilight sanft zu ihrem Angetrauten. „Du musst ruhig bleiben." Sagte sie ihm eindringlich. „Ich weiß, aber ich bin doch Schuld daran das Dash im Koma liegt, ich muss etwas tun!" Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Und was willst du machen?" Fragte Horizon ihn. „Ich weiß nicht... etwas, ich kann hier nicht einfach herum sitzen." Sagte Thunder und drehte sich wieder zu Steamroller um. „Mach schon, fahr los." Befahl er ihm. „Das werde ich nicht machen, wenn der Reaktor durchgeht sind wir geliefert." Erwiderte Steamroller ihm und stand aufrecht vor Thunder. „Dann geh mir aus dem Weg!" Schrie Thunder ihn plötzlich an und schlug ihn nieder. „Dann fahr ich halt selbst." Sagte er dann und machte sich auf den Weg zum Cockpit. „Haltet ihn auf, er weiß nicht was er tut." Sagte Twilight erschrocken und sofort stürzten sich alle auf ihn, Dusk Shine und seine Freunde versuchte Thunder nieder zu ringen und scheiterten, dann stellte sich Rarity ihm in den Weg. „Ich weiß das du dir Sorgen machst, aber du gehst zu weit." Sagte Rarity ihm. „Geh mir aus dem Weg." Erwiderte Thunder ihr einfach. „Nein, wenn du ins Cockpit willst, musst du schon an mir vorbei." Sagte Rarity entschlossen, was Thunder nicht bemerkte war das Horizon eine Spritze aufgezogen hatte und jetzt langsam auf ihn zu kam, bei Thunder angekommen spritzte Horizon ihm etwas und Thunder sackte bewusstlos zusammen. „Er wird nicht glücklich sein wenn er wieder zu sich kommt." Sagte Horizon nur und warf die Spritze weg. „Wie lange wird er schlafen?" Fragte Twilight darauf und legte Thunder ein Kissen unter den Kopf. „Etwa 2 Tage." Sagte Horizon darauf. „Meine Fresse, er kann vielleicht heftig zuschlagen." Meinte Steamroller und erhob sich. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit wie wir weiterfahren können?" Wollte Twilight von ihm wissen. „Ich kann das Kühlsystem mit flüssigem Stickstoff fluten, das sollte den Reaktor eigentlich genug abkühlen." Sagte Steamroller ihr. „Dann mach das bitte." Bat Twilight ihn. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was das mit der Abschirmung macht, es kann sein das wir einen Reaktorbruch erleiden wenn auch nur der kleinste Riss im Gehäuse ist." Sagte Steamroller darauf. „Wir sollten trotzdem weiterfahren." Sagte Twilight nur. „Da muss ich ihr schon recht geben, je früher wir fertig werden, desto besser." Stimmte Dusk Shine ihr zu. „Dann mache ich das halt, sagt aber nicht ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt." Sagte Steamroller einfach und ging ins Cockpit.

Währenddessen etwas außerhalb von Ponyville...

Anarchy lag auf einem Stein und sonnte sich als ein Schatten sie erfasste. „Schön das du da bist, so brauche ich dich nicht suchen kommen." Sagte sie und sah auf, vor ihr stand Kaos und sah auf sie herab. „Du weißt das ich kein Teil von dir sein will, oder?" Fragte der junge Einhorn-Hengst sie darauf. „Du hast keine Wahl." Sagte Anarchy einfach. „Doch, habe ich." Sagte Kaos und plötzlich gab es eine gewaltige Explosion, es entstand ein Krater von mehr als einem halben Kilometer Durchmesser.

Zwei Tage später...

Thunder kam zu sich und sah Twilight vor sich. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte er sie. „Horizon musste dich ruhig stellen, du bist durchgedreht." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Ich erinnere mich, tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sich Thunder darauf. „Ich weiß, du machst dir einfach nur Sorgen um Dash." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Während du geschlafen hast, habe ich dein Fell und deine Federn nachwachsen lassen." Sagte Twilight dann. „Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte Thunder sie dann und sah sich seine Flügel an. „Wir sind in Rockbottom, wir werden in zweier Teams losgehen und nach Mani suchen." Erklärte Twilight ihm. „Wie sehen die Teams aus?" Wollte Thunder wissen und streckte die Flügel aus. „Ich haben die Teams zusammengestellt, mach dir deshalb keine Gedanken." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Du und ich sind in einem Team?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Das ist das beste." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen." Meinte Thunder und Twilight führte ihn aus dem Zug heraus, der Zug stand auf einem Gleis des Hauptbahnhofs von Rockbottom. „Ich hasse diesen Ort." Sagte Thunder als er sich auf dem Bahnhof umsah, überall lag Müll und anderer Unrat herum. „Das ist deine Heimatstadt, oder?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Deswegen hasse ich die Stadt auch so." Sagte Thunder nur.

Kapitel 21.

Twilight und Thunder gingen durch die Stadt und Twilight sah sich skeptisch um. „Und hier bist du wirklich aufgewachsen?" Fragte Twilight und sah sich weiter um, an vielen Stellen lagen Obdachlose und eine Menge Gebäude waren verlassen und mit Brettern vernagelt. „Und das ist noch die beste Nachbarschaft." Sagte Thunder nur und führte Twilight zu einer Bank. „Was wollen wir hier?" Fragte Twilight als sie das Bankgebäude sah. „Ich habe schon lange etwas hier zu erledigen, wo ich gerade hier bin kann ich das auch gleich machen." Sagte Thunder ihr und ging in die Bank hinein, Twilight folgte ihm einfach. Thunder ging direkt zu den Schließfächern und tippte an einem der Fächer einen Code ein, sofort öffnete es sich für ihn. „Was ist da drin?" Wollte Twilight wissen und sah dann den Schlüsselbund. „Mein Schlüssel für zu hause." Sagte Thunder und nahm den Schlüsselbund an sich. „Lass uns dann gehen." Sagte er dann und Twilight folgte ihm. „Mit wem hast du eigentlich Flash losgeschickt?" Fragte er auf dem Weg. „Ich habe ihn mit Pinkie losgeschickt, und ich habe ihr gesagt das sie ihm alles erzählen soll." Klärte Twilight ihn auf. „Warum das denn?" Wollte Thunder wissen. „Du hast ihm den Kiefer gebrochen, er bekommt das Maul nicht auf und kann ihr nicht sagen das sie leise sein soll." Erklärte Twilight ihm. „Du hast also doch eine sadistische Ader, ich könnte mich tot lachen." Sagte Thunder darauf und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich fand einfach das es nicht gereicht hatte das du ihm den Kiefer brichst." Meinte Twilight und sah sich in der Gegend um in der sie waren, es sah aus wie eine entmilitarisierte Zone. „Wo sind wir?" Fragte sie ihren Angetrauten. „Die Nachbarschaft in der ich aufgewachsen bin." Sagte Thunder ihr nur. „Ich habe das Gefühl das ich vergewaltigt werde nur weil da bin." Sagte Twilight ängstlich. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich passe auf dich auf." Versicherte Thunder ihr und ging zu einem Haus. „Das ist das letzte um das ich mir Sorgen machen, aber wo sind wir?" Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Mein Elternhaus, der Ort an dem ich aufgewachsen bin." Sagte Thunder und schloss die Tür auf. „Und was ist mit Mani?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Die anderen Teams sollen sich darum kümmern." Sagte Thunder nur und stand in der offenen Tür. „Ich war seit 14 Jahren nicht mehr hier." Sagte er dann, Twilight ging an ihm vorbei in das Haus und sah sich um. „Willst du nicht rein kommen?" Fragte sie dann. „Ich weiß nicht." Antwortete Thunder unsicher. „Komm schon rein." Sagte Twilight dann und versuchte ihn in das Haus zu ziehen. „Mein Vater ist hier gestorben." Sagte Thunder leise und Twilight ließ ihn los. „Tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht." Meinte Twilight nur. „Ich muss mich der Vergangenheit stellen." Sagte Thunder dann und trat einen Schritt in das Haus. „Und, wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte Twilight vorsichtig. „Unsicher." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Wir müssen das nicht machen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Du bist die einzige, der ich genug vertraue um das zu machen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Wir sind nicht umsonst seit 8 Jahren verheiratet." Fügte er hinzu. „Was auch immer du entscheidest, ich glaube nicht das ich dich danach nicht lieben werde." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Du solltest erstmal hören was hier passiert ist." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und trat ins Wohnzimmer, auf dem Couchtisch stand eine halb volle Whiskey-Flasche. „Was soll die Flasche?" Fragte Twilight, sie sah das der Deckel aufgeschraubt war. „Als ich 20 Jahre alt war, ich bin eines Tages von einem meiner Auftritte als Stuntflieger zurückgekommen und habe meinen Vater wie immer auf der Couch vorgefunden." Fing Thunder an zu erzählen. „War er..?" Sagte Twilight fragend und Thunder unterbrach sie. „Ich habe ihn auf der Couch gesehen und dachte mir, schön das er mich mal ausnahmsweise nicht verprügelt, und bin in mein Zimmer gegangen." Sagte Thunder. „Als ich am nächsten Morgen wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, lag er noch genauso auf der Couch wie ich ihn gefunden habe." Erzählte er weiter. „Was hast du gemacht?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich habe seinen Puls gefühlt, er war kalt, eiskalt." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Bei Celestia!" Sagte Twilight erschrocken. „Der Notarzt den ich gerufen hatte sagte mir das er seit mindestens 10 Stunden tot war, er war also schon tot als ich am Abend vorher nach hause kam." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Du hast hier geschlafen, während dein toter Vater im Wohnzimmer lag?" Fragte Twilight entsetzt, Thunder nickte einfach nur und Twilight sah das er Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Ich hätte etwas tun können, aber ich war nur froh das er mich nicht zusammen geschlagen hat." Sagte Thunder dann leise. „Du hättest nichts tun können." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Das ist das schlimmst daran." Meinte Thunder nur, er drehte sich zur Treppe und ging die Stufen hinauf. „Und wo willst du jetzt hin?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Mein Zimmer." Sagte Thunder nur, Twilight folgte ihm und sah sich neugierig das Zimmer an in das er ging, überall an den Wänden hingen Poster von sehr depressiven Musikgruppen. „Ich weiß, ich war damals nicht unbedingt optimistisch." Sagte Thunder nur. „Ich weiß das du alles getan hättest um deinem Vater zu helfen, aber es war schon zu spät." Sagte Twilight mitfühlend. „Ich weiß, und das ich es weiß macht es nicht besser." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und zog die Tagesdecke von seinem alten Bett. „Kannst du verstehen dass ich das so lange vor mir her geschoben habe?" Fragte er dann und legte sich in das Bett. „Das kann ich, es muss nicht einfach für dich sein überhaupt hier zu sein." Sagte Twilight und legte sich zu ihm. „Ich habe die letzten 14 Jahre Grundstückssteuer und Vermögenssteuer für diese Haus gezahlt, und jetzt bin ich hier." Sagte Thunder dann. „Du willst das Haus verkaufen, oder?" Fragte Twilight. „Ich dachte eigentlich an abreißen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Du kannst auch vermieten." Sagte seine Angetraute darauf. „Ich will mir am liebsten keine Gedanken darüber machen." Meinte Thunder kraftlos. „Ich weiß." Sagte Twilight leise und küsste ihn. „Und was soll das jetzt?" Fragte er nachdem sie fertig war. „Ich habe seit Jahren den Traum in deinem Fohlenzimmer mit dir zu schlafen." Sagte Twilight. „Bevor du das gesagt hattest, war das eine Art Alptraum für mich." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und küsste sie zurück. „Und jetzt?" Fragte Twilight einfach nur, Thunder griff unter das Bett und holte eine Flasche Whiskey hervor. „Mein Vater ist nicht mehr da um uns zu stören, lass uns Spaß haben." Sagte er und schraubte die Flasche auf. „Dann gib die Flasche her." Sagte Twilight und nahm ihm die Flasche aus den Hufen, sie trank die Hälfte aus und reichte ihm den Rest. „Du kannst wirklich trinken." Sagte Thunder anerkennend und trank den Rest aus. „Ich habe vom besten gelernt." Meinte Twilight und zog die Decke über sich und Thunder. „Ohh man, du weißt was du machst!" Meinte Thunder als Twilight tiefer sank, plötzlich gab es eine heftige Explosion außerhalb des Hauses. „Was war das?" Fragte Twilight erschrocken. „Wahrscheinlich ist eine Schnapsdestille nebenan explodiert, das passiert hier dauernd, mach bitte weiter." Sagte Thunder und sah sehr glücklich aus. „Wir sollten vielleicht nachsehen ob jemand verletzt ist." Schlug Twilight vor. „Oder wir machen einfach hier weiter." Machte Thunder einen Gegenvorschlag. „Muhahaha!" Ertönte ein fieses Lachen von draußen. „Ich hasse es wenn so was passiert." Meinte Thunder nur. „Ihr denkt das ihr mir gewachsen seid?" Fragte die Stimme zu dem Lachen lautstark. „Ich bin Mani, Gott des Mondes!" Schrie Mani draußen weiter. „Lass uns das erledigen." Sagte Thunder dann und ging mit Twilight vor die Tür, sofort sahen sie Mani, er sah im Grunde genommen aus wie Luna, nur war er männlich. Mani wehrte sich gerade gegen ein Dutzend schwarze Hengst und hatte keine großen Probleme damit. „Und ihr wollt mich aufhalten?" Fragte er höhnisch und schleuderte einen der Hengst weg. „Die schaffen das nicht." Rief Thunder ihm zu. „Und woher willst du das wissen? Fragte Mani genervt. „Die Black-Pony-Gang sind alles Schwachköpfe, die können dir nicht gefährlich werden." Sagte Thunder ihm. „Willst du damit sagen dass du das kannst?" Fragte Mani weiter. „Richtig erkannt Blitzbirne." Erwiderte Thunder ihm. „Blitzbirne?!" Schrie Mani aufgebracht und schoss einen magischen Blitz auf ihn ab, der Blitz prallte von einer Art Kraftfeld ab. „Was war das jetzt?" Wunderte Twilight sich. „Ich hatte 8 Jahre Zeit mit dem siebten Element klar zu kommen, oder?" Fragte Thunder zurück. „Du verwunderst mich sogar nach 8 Jahren noch." Meinte Twilight erstaunt. „Okay Blitzbirne, lass uns die Sache klären." Sagte Thunder dann zu Mani. „Du willst mich wirklich nicht sauer machen." Meinte Mani bedrohlich. „Ich habe Anarchy sauer gemacht und kann davon berichten, da kann ich mit dir bestimmt auch umgehen." Sagte Thunder selbstsicher. „Außerdem hast du eine Freundin von mir vergewaltigt, damit hast du dafür gesorgt das es persönlich wird." Fügte Thunder hinzu. „Du musst schon genauer sein, da waren nämlich eine Menge Stuten die nicht freiwillig mit mir im Bett waren." Sagte Mani überheblich. „Helles Pink im Generellen, Mähne und Schweif etwas dunkler Pink." Klärte Thunder ihn auf. „An sie kann ich mich erinnern, sehr attraktiv, hat mir eine menge Spaß gemacht." Erwiderte Mani ihm. „Ich sollte dir vielleicht noch sagen das ich Thunderstrike bin, der ewige Ritter." Sagte Thunder dann und Mani entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. „Oh Scheiße!" Meinte Mani. „Oh Scheiße, damit liegst du genau richtig Blitzbirne." Sagte Thunder höhnisch und trat einen Schritt näher an Mani. „Was hast du vor?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ganz einfach..." Fing Thunder an zu erklären, während er ihr seinen Plan erklärte beobachtete Mani die beiden aus der Entfernung, er konnte nicht hören was die zwei besprachen. „Der ewige Ritter, er soll von den Toten zurückgekommen sein." Dachte Mani. „Ich habe in meinem Leben schon eine Menge Sachen gesehen, aber das halte ich schon für unwahrscheinlich, er kann unmöglich so mächtig sein." Dachte Mani weiter. „Ich muss das testen, wahrscheinlich ist es die Einhorn-Stute die ihn so mächtig macht." Dachte er dann und schoss einen weiteren magischen Blitz auf Thunder, Twilight schrie erschrocken und floh ins Haus. „Super Leistung, du hast ihr Angst gemacht." Sagte Thunder verärgert, der Blitz war wieder an seinem Kraftfeld abgeprallt. „Sie ist also nicht die Quelle deiner Macht, trotzdem bin ich noch ein Gott und du nur ein Pegasus." Sagte Mani selbstsicher. „Halbgott." Korrigierte Thunder ihn. „Lass uns tanzen." Sagte er dann und startete, er flog direkt auf Mani zu und wollte ihn rammen. Aus dem Haus heraus konnte Twilight alles sehen und wartete auf den richtigen Moment. „Ich hoffe er weiß was er macht, Mani ist immerhin ein Halbgott." Meinte Twilight als Thunder von Mani gepackt wurde. „Jetzt zeig ich dir mal was ein geflügeltes Einhorn machen kann." Sagte Mani und hob ab, er flog immer höher und für Thunder wurde irgendwann die Luft dünn. „Obere Atmosphäre, und du hältst durch." Meinte Mani und stieg höher. „Ich hoffe das dieser göttlich Schutz funktioniert." Dachte Thunder sich und hielt die Luft an. In einer Höhe in der Thunder schon das Weltall sehen konnte blieb Mani stehen. „Du kannst in der Höhe nicht mehr fliegen, war nett dich kennen gelernt zu haben." Sagte Mani und ließ ihn einfach fallen. „39000 Meter freier Fall, ich hoffe wirklich dass das funktioniert." Dachte Thunder und verlor das Bewusstsein, nach ein paar Minuten schlug er auf der Straße vor seinem Elternhaus auf und hinterließ einen Krater.

Kapitel 22.

Mani landete vor dem Krater und sah Thunder regungslos darin liegen. „Unsterblich am Arsch." Sagte Mani und lachte fies. Twilight stürmte aus dem Haus und sah Mani vor dem Krater stehen. „Thunder!" Rief sie erschrocken als sie Thunder in dem Krater liegen sah. „Der ist hin." Sagte Mani und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Und da er aus dem Weg ist, warum haben wir zwei nicht etwas Spaß miteinander?" Fragte er Twilight darauf und kam Schritt für Schritt näher. „Du bist doch krank!" Schrie Twilight ihm entgegen. Thunder öffnete vorsichtig eines seiner Augen und Twilight sah das. „Jetzt!" Dachte sie als Mani die Hälfte des Weges zu ihr hinter sich hatte und plötzlich blieb er wie festgenagelt stehen. „Was zum..?" Fragte er verwirrt und sackte zusammen. „Warum kann ich mich nicht bewegen?" Fragte Mani verunsichert. „Gravitationszauber." Sagte Thunder einfach nur und stellte sich neben ihn, Thunder blieb vollkommen unbeeinflusst von Twilights Zauber. „Warum kannst du dich in meiner Nähe bewegen?" Wollte Mani wissen während Thunder ihn fesselte. „Weil ich den Zauber kontrolliere." Klärte Twilight ihn auf. „Das ist der selbe Zauber mit dem du Tia fertig gemacht hast, oder?" Fragte Thunder und machte Manis Flügel funktionsunfähig. „Erinnere mich bitte nicht daran." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Schon gut, schon gut." Meinte Thunder nur und setzte Mani einen Anti-Magischen-Ring auf das Horn, danach band er ein Seil um Manis Hufe und formte eine Schlaufe die er sich um den Hals legte. „Bringen wir ihn zum Zug, und dann lass uns da weitermachen wo wir unterbrochen wurden." Sagte Thunder und wollte Mani hinter sich her ziehen, in dem Moment kamen Pinkie und Rainbow Flash um eine Ecke galoppiert. „Wir haben dich fallen gesehen, bist du in Ordnung?" Fragte Pinkie aufgeregt. „Ich glaube das ich mir einen Flügel angebrochen habe, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Dann sollten wir zurück zum Zug." Sagte Twilight besorgt. „Gute Idee." Sagte Thunder und legte Flash die Schlaufe um den Hals, Flash knurrte ihn an da er nicht sprechen konnte. „Du bringst Mani zum Zug, oder ich breche dir etwas wichtiges." Sagte Thunder ihm, Flash zuckte kurz zusammen und salutierte dann pflichtbewusst. „Geh mit ihm und erzähl ihm noch etwas." Sagte Thunder dann zu Pinkie. „Gute Idee, das hat ihm schon die ganze Zeit Spaß gemacht." Sagte Pinkie und ging mit Flash los. „Lass uns wieder in mein altes Zimmer hochgehen und weitermachen." Sagte Thunder dann und ging los. „Was ist mit deinem Flügel?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Ist nicht schlimm." Meinte Thunder und küsste sie. „Wenn du es sagst." Sagte Twilight und die beiden gingen wieder in das Haus, Thunder verriegelte die Tür hinter sich.

Währenddessen in Ponyville...

Calamity lag im Bett von Thunder und Twilight und war in die Decke gewickelt, nur ihr Horn ragte aus dem Haufen heraus. „Was mache ich nur wenn Dash stirbt?" Meinte sie deprimiert. „Und dann sind da noch die Zwillinge, was sage ich Striky nur wenn einer von beiden nicht überlebt?" Fragte sie sich dann, sie bemerkte nicht das durch das offene Fenster eine schwarze Schlange in das Schlafzimmer kam. „Jetzt gehörst du mir." Meinte Anarchy und biss Calamity ins Bein, unglücklicherweise war es die Prothese. „Was zur Hölle bist du denn?!" Fragte Calamity erschrocken und warf die Schlange weg. „Anarchy, Göttin der Zerstörung." Stellte sie sich vor und sprang Calamity an. Nach einem Kampf der anstrengender war als Calamity erwartet hatte, hatte Anarchy gewonnen und ihre Giftzähne in Calamitys Fleisch geschlagen. „Was soll das?" Fragte Calamity und fiel bewegungsunfähig auf das Bett. „Du bist jetzt meine Dienerin, für den Rest der Ewigkeit." Sagte Anarchy und lachte dämonisch. Am Mittag kamen Lightning und Violet aus der Schule und unterhielten sich. „Lightning, ich mach mir Sorgen um Kaos, er war die letzten Tage nicht in der Schule." Sagte Violet ihrem großen Halbbruder. „Und ich mach mir Sorgen um mein Mittagessen." Erwiderte Lightning ihr einfach. „Lightning, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen, und unsere Eltern sind auch in Gefahr." Sagte Violet nochmals. „Ich frage mich ob Tante Cal uns Heu-Pfannkuchen machen kann." Meinte Lightning nur. „Lightning!" Schrie Violet ihn an. „Schon gut, schon gut, ich mach mir ja auch Sorgen, aber wir können doch eh nichts machen." Sagte Lightning darauf. „Wir sollten trotzdem versuchen Kaos zu finden." Meinte Violet. „Aber bitte erst nach dem Mittagessen, Miss Cheerilee ist heute wieder gnadenlos gewesen." Erwiderte Lightning ihr. „Du denkst wirklich nur mit deinem Bauch, wenn du überhaupt denkst." Sagte Violet beleidigt. „Lass uns erstmal mit Tante Cal reden, sie kann uns vielleicht sagen was mit unseren Eltern ist, sie hat ja nicht umsonst das Funkgerät in Dads kleiner Werkstatt aufgestellt." Sagte Lightning dann. „Vielleicht hast du recht." Erwiderte Violet unsicher. „Mach dir keinen Kopf und hör auf deinen großen Bruder." Sagte Lightning und kitzelte Violet mit seinem Flügel, sie musste unweigerlich lachen. „Lass das." Sagte sie und lachte trotzdem weiter. „Lass uns erstmal nach hause gehen." Sagte Lightning Bold dann und nahm Violet auf den Rücken, er war zwar nur ein Jahr älter als sie, aber größer und kräftiger als es in seinem Alter normal war. „Danke das du mich trägst, das macht Dad auch wenn ich traurig bin." Bedankte Violet sich bei ihrem Halbbruder. „Bei mir auch." Sagte Lightning nur und ging weiter. Nach einem kurzen Marsch kamen die beiden zu hause an und sahen das die Vordertür offen stand, Violet bemerkte sofort das etwas nicht stimmte. „Tante Cal hat die Tür offen gelassen, das hat sie noch nie gemacht." Meinte Violet nachdenklich. „Stimmt, irgendwas stimmt nicht." Stimmte Lightning ihr zu und ging vorsichtig mit Violet in die Werkstatt die die unterste Etage einnahm, was die zwei sahen verschlug ihnen die Sprach. Die Werkstatt sah aus als ob eine Bombe explodiert sei, alles in dem großen Raum war zerstört und Splitter von Statuen lagen überall verteilt. „Was ist hier denn passiert?" Fragte Lightning schockiert. „Wo ist Heaven?" Fragte Violet und ging in die obere Etage, sie fand ihre kleine Halbschwester nicht. „Sie ist nicht oben, was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte Violet weinerlich. „Keine Ahnung." Sagte Lightning nur unsicher und sah sich um, er entdeckte etwas erschreckendes. „Da ist Blut!" Rief er plötzlich und folgte der Blutspur, sie führte etwa aus der Mitte des Raumes zu der Couch die an der hinteren Wand stand und darunter. „Oh nein!" Sagte er entsetzt als er Heaven unter der Couch liegen sah, sie blutete am Kopf und an den Vorderbeinen. Er holte seine kleine Schwester unter der Couch hervor und legte sie auf die Couch. „Heaven, was ist passiert, wer hat dir weh getan?" Fragte Lightning sie. „Tante Cal..." Sagte Heave schwach. „WAS?!" Rief Violet erschrocken. „Das würde sie nicht tun, das kann sie nicht getan haben!" Sagte Lightning bestimmt. „Sie hat auch die Werkstatt zerstört und ist dann mit einem riesigen Menge Sprengstoff weggegangen." Sagte Heaven weiter. „Lightning, bring sie zu Tante Rose." Sagte Violet nachdem Heaven das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. „Und was machst du?" Wollte Lightning wissen. „Ich versuche Mom und Dad über das Funk-Ding zu erreichen, irgendwie." Sagte Violet ihm. „Wenn Tante Cal wirklich durchdreht bist du hier nicht sicher, du solltest mitkommen und mit Rose und Chopper darüber reden." Sagte Lightning ihr. „Tante Cal ist schon mal durchgedreht als sie und Dad noch jung waren, vielleicht ist das Ding in ihrem Kopf wieder da, ich denke das Dad weiß was zu tun ist." Sagte Violet darauf. „Vielleicht hast du recht, mach aber schnell." Sagte Lightning dann und brachte Heaven weg, Violet ging in Thunders Hobbywerkstatt und setzte sich vor das Funkgerät. Sie sah etwas unsicher zu dem für sie riesigen Gerät und drückte dann einfach Knöpfe, sofort sprang das Funkgerät an. „Mom, Dad, hört ihr mich?" Fragte sie in das Mikrophon und hoffte auf eine Antwort.

Kapitel 23.

Thunder und Twilight kamen zum Zug zurück und wurden schon ungeduldig erwartet. „Wo ward ihr?" Wollte Dusk Shine wissen. „Geht dich nichts an, aber warum bist du noch hier?" Erwiderte Thunder ihm. „Wir müssen noch Anarchy aufhalten." Sagte Dusk Shine darauf. „Mit ihr werden wir schon fertig, ihr solltet jetzt Mani mit in eure Welt nehmen und Luna zurückschicken." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Wenn ihr meint, dann gehen wir halt." Sagte Dusk Shine nur. Die Gruppen an Ponys versammelten sich im Speisewagen um sich zu verabschieden und alle standen ihren Spiegelbildern gegenüber. „Passt auf euch auf." Sagte Twilight zu Dusk Shine. „Immer doch." Erwiderte er ihr. „Es war mir eine Freude dich kennen zu lernen." Sagte Butterscotch zu Fluttershy. „Mir auch, ich hoffe das du und Thundershy noch lange glücklich sein werdet." Sagte Fluttershy ihm. „Werden wir." Sagte Thundershy dazu. „Hey Pinkie, ich habe gewonnen." Sagte Thunderstrike zu dem pinken Pony. „Das kannst du nicht beweisen." Sagte Pinkie einfach nur. „Und ob." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Danke das du Twilight gerettet hast." Sagte er dann zu Thundershy und küsste sie, Rainbow Flash flippte fast aus. „Danke das du mich geküsst hast." Sagte sie nur und sah Flash an, er konnte nichts sagen da er immer noch den Kiefer gebrochen hatte und nicht sprechen konnte, er knurrte nur aufgebracht. „Was war das denn jetzt?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich hatte mit Thunder gewettet das er nicht mal einen Kuss von seinem Spiegelbild bekommt." Sagte Pinkie geschlagen und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Um was hattet ihr gewettet?" Fragte Twilight weiter. „Nichts besonderes, nur ein paar Cupcakes." Sagte Thunder seiner Liebsten darauf. „Wir sollten dann langsam mal aufbrechen." Unterbrach Dusk Shine die anderen. „Er hat recht, lasst uns abhauen." Stimmte Butterscotch ihm zu. „Und mach euch keine Sorgen um Anarchy, wir kommen mit ihr zurecht." Sagte Thunder noch. „Ich weiß, es wäre nur schön gewesen wenn wir euch helfen könnten." Sagte Bubble Berry darauf. „Das hätte Spaß gemacht." Fügte er hinzu und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Wir gehen dann." Sagte Dusk Shine und setzte seine Magie ein, ein magisches Glitzern erfasste die Ponys und langsam verblasste sie. „Das könnte ihr nicht machen, ich bin Mani, Gott des Mondes, ich bin ein Gott!" Schrie Mani als er langsam durchsichtig wurde. „Halbgott Blitzbirne." Sagte Thunder ihm. „Na warte, wenn ich dich kriege wirst du das bereuen, du und deine Nachkommen!" Schrie Mani und verschwand. „Das wäre das." Meinte Applejack nur und wandte sich an Mirage. „Lass uns weitermachen." Sagte sie dem blonden Einhorn und sah ihr in die Augen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich will wirklich nicht wissen was du mit ihr vor hast." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Doch willst du, und du würdest gern mitmachen." Sagte AJ ihm. „Vielleicht." Meinte Thunder nur. „Aber nicht ohne mich." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Das geht mir zu weit." Sagte Mirage. „Glaub mir, die zwei sind eine menge Spaß." Sagte AJ ihr. „Und woher willst du das wissen?" Fragte Twilight ihre Freundin darauf. „Ich habe euch gesehen als ihr mit Rainbow Dash beschäftigt ward, ihr beide." Erwiderte Applejack ihr. „Nicht unbedingt die Stellung in der ich gerne gesehen werde." Meinte Thunder. „Ich mag die Stellung." Sagte Mirage leise und man sah ihr an das es ihr etwas peinlich war. „Gut das du ehrlich bist." Sagte Applejack ihr zuversichtlich. „Ich mag das aber wirklich." Sagte Mirage darauf. „Du hast ja genug Spielzeug dabei um das zu ermöglichen." Sagte AJ und lächelte breit. „Das ist mir ein bisschen zu viel Info." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Twilight, lass uns unser eigenes Projekt weiterführen." Sagte er dann und küsste Twilight. „Ich weiß genau welches Projekt du meinst, aber wenn es Zwillinge werden trägst du die zwei." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Abgemacht." Sagte Thunder nur und ging mit ihr davon. „Noch mehr Fohlen mit denen ich spielen kann, WEEEEE!" Jubelte Pinkie darauf. „Musst du dich nicht um dein eigenes Fohlen kümmern?" Fragte Rarity sie. „Schon, aber ich spiele so gern mit Fohlen." Erwiderte Pinkie ihr, aus dem Funkraum tönte plötzlich eine Stimme. „Mom, Dad, hört ihr mich?" Fragte die Stimme und Rarity und die anderen erkannte sie, es war Violet. „Thunder, Twilight, wir haben Violet über Funk!" Rief Applejack den beiden hinterher, sofort kam Thunder an galoppiert und überschlug sich fast. „Was ist, wie jetzt, warum?!" Fragte er erschrocken. „Violet, Funk, antworte ihr, sofort!" Sagte AJ ihm schnell. „Ja, mach ich." Sagte Thunder nur und stürzte an das Funkgerät. „Violet, Schatz, was ist los?" Fragte er über Funk, er hörte allerdings die Stimme seiner Schwester statt seiner Tochter. „Ich sehe ein Fohlen das etwas macht was es nicht soll." Hörte er Calamity leise und danach einen Schlag. „Was war das?" Fragte Thunder erschrocken. „Ich habe die Tür zu deiner Hobbywerkstatt zugeschlagen, Tante Cal dreht durch, tut etwas!" Sagte Violet ängstlich. „Wir kommen, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte Thunder seiner Tochter. „SCHNELL!" Schrie Violet plötzlich und dann hörte Thunder nur noch Rauschen, Twilight und die anderen waren inzwischen dazu gekommen und hatten alles mitgehört. „Thunder..." Setzte Twilight an und wurde unterbrochen. „Ich weiß." Sagte Thunder und wandte sich an Rarity und ihren Freund Steamroller. „Wie schnell können wir nach Ponyville kommen?" Fragte er den Zugführer. „Der Reaktor ist immer noch zu heiß, wir kommen in den nächsten Tagen nirgendwo hin." Sagte Steamroller ihm. „Steamy, bitte, wir müssen nach Ponyville!" Flehte Rarity ihn an, sie erkannte wie ernst die Lage war. „Ich kann den Reaktor nochmals mit Stickstoff fluten, aber dann muss ich das Streckennetz klar machen..." Überlegte Steamroller laut und unterbrach sich kurz um die Kalkulationen durch zurechnen. „...7 Tage, schneller ist es nicht möglich." Sagte er dann. „Wir sind nicht auf Schienen angewiesen und du willst mir sagen das wir eine Woche brauchen?!" Schrie Twilight ihn plötzlich an. „Steamroller, unsere Fohlen sind in Gefahr, lass dir bitte etwas anderes einfallen." Sagte Thunder und sah wirklich verzweifelt aus. „Rarity setzt diesen Blick auch dauernd ein, lass das." Sagte Steamroller und wandte den Blick ab. „Dann halt anders." Sagte Thunder und packte Steamroller am Hals, mit einem Huf drückte er ihn gegen eine Wand. „Thunder, tu ihm nicht weh." Sagte Rarity erschrocken. „Wenn du uns jetzt nach Ponyville bringst, dann passiert dir nichts, verstanden?" Fragte Thunder den Hengst der ein paar Zentimeter größer als er war. „Und wenn nicht, dann wird Rarity etwas passieren." Flüsterte Thunder ihm noch zu. „Ich hab verstanden, ihr macht euch Sorgen um eure Fohlen, ich fahre los." Sagte Steamroller angestrengt und Thunder ließ ihn los, Steamroller sackte zu Boden und hustete erstmal. „Wenn du Rarity nochmal in so was rein ziehst, dann gnade dir Celestia." Sagte Steamroller dann und ging ins Cockpit. „Du hättest mich nicht bedrohen sollen." Sagte Rarity zu Thunder. „Du weißt genau das ich dir nie etwas tun würde." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Ich schon, aber Steamy nicht." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Ich musste, es geht um Violet und die anderen." Meinte Thunder nur. „Ich weiß genau was du durchmachst." Sagte Rarity darauf und wandte den Blick ab. Der Zug startete und missachtete alle Zeichen die etwas anders sagten, immer schneller fuhr der Zug und erreichte irgendwann kritische Geschwindigkeit. „Wir sind bei maximal Geschwindigkeit, alles was jetzt passiert geht auf eure Kappe." Sagte Steamroller über die Lautsprecher und bei etwa 350 Km/h hob der Zug von den Schienen ab. „Gleich kommt die Schallmauer." Sagte Steamroller über Lautsprecher und kurz darauf gab es einen lauten Knall, Thunder ging an einer der Intercom-Stationen und wandte sich an Steamroller. „Schneller." Befahl er dem Erdpony-Hengst. „Schneller geht nicht, wir sind bei Mach 1,003." Erwiderte Steamroller ihm und Rarity wandte sich an ihn. „Steamy, bitte." Flehte sie ihn an. „Danke Rarity, du bist die beste Freundin die ich mir wünschen kann." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Rarity, wenn wir schneller werden kann das den Reaktor überladen und brechen lassen." Sagte Steamroller ihr über die Sprechanlage. „Steamy, die Fohlen meiner Freunde sind in Gefahr, bitte!" Erwiderte sie ihm. „Na gut, weil du es bist, wir gehen in den Overlode-Modus, der Reaktor läuft damit auf 200% maximaler Leistung, macht euch bereit." Sagte Steamroller darauf und fuhr den Reaktor weiter hoch. „Ich hoffe das wir das überleben." Dachte er sich als er die Sicherheitsprotokolle überschrieb. Die Anzeige in seinem Blickfeld erreichte die maximale Marke und Steamroller betete. „Schneller!" Rief Thunder über Intercom. „Wir sind am Physikalischen Limit, schneller geht nicht." Sagte Steamroller ihm. „Bitte." Hörte er Thunder leise über die Lautsprecher flehen. „Rarity, Twilight, Mirage, ich brauche euch im Maschinenraum." Sagte Steamroller darauf und kurz darauf waren die drei Einhörner am Reaktor. „Was jetzt?" Fragte Rarity ihn. „Legt einen Schutzzauber um den Reaktor, ich habe den Reaktor entwickelt und brauche mehr Eindämmung." Sagte Steamroller darauf. „Ihr habt ihn gehört, schirmt die Strahlung ab und leitet sie in den Reaktor zurück." Sagte Twilight und die drei Einhörner nutzten ihre Magie um den Reaktor zu verstärken. „200% über physikalischen Limit..." Sagte Steamroller darauf. „300%..." Sagte er dann und hoffte das es funktionierte. „Wir werden sterben." Dachte er sich. „800%..." Sagte er dann erstaunt. „Wir sind 2000% über dem physikalischem Limit, eigentlich sollten wir tot sein." Meinte Steamroller erstaunt. „Wie schnell sind wir?" Fragte Thunder ihn. „Schneller als wir sein dürften." Sagte Steamroller und sah auf die Geschwindigkeitsanzeige. „In Zahlen!" Schrie Thunder über Intercom. „Mach 14." Sagte Steamroller und konnte nicht glauben was passierte. „Wir sind schneller als die Physik es erlaubt." Dachte er sich. „Ich hoffe das Rarity und ich uns nie solche Sorgen um unsere Fohlen machen müssen." Dachte er sich und sah weiter auf die Anzeige. Im Wagon hinter dem Triebwagen saßen alle zusammen und machten sich gemeinsam Sorgen. „Ob es Heaven und Lightning gut geht?" Fragte Fluttershy unsicher. „Lightning Bold, schon vergessen? Dem Jungen geht es bestimmt gut, und Heavenrough ist hart im nehmen, ihr geht es bestimmt auch gut." Versuchte Thunder ihr Mut zuzusprechen, mit wenig Erfolg. „Du machst dir auch Sorgen, und ich denke nur an die zwei, tut mir leid." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Schon gut, ich kann das ja verstehen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Und dann sind da noch Rainbow und die Zwillinge, ich hoffe das es allen drein gut geht." Sagte Applejack dann. „Sie hatte ich fast vergessen." Meinte Thunder und wurde etwas unruhig. „Steamroller, wie lange brauchen wir noch?" Fragte er über Intercom, Steamroller hatte allerdings andere Probleme. Überall im Cockpit schrillten Alarmsignale und leuchteten Warnlampen auf. „Das nimmt kein gutes Ende, der Reaktor ist überhitzt und wir bald brechen!" Dachte Steamroller panisch und versuchte alles um einen Bruch zu verhindern. „Steamroller, wie lange noch?" Hörte er wie Thunder seine Frage wiederholte. „Wir sind in wenigen Minuten in Ponyville, aber der Reaktor wird brechen." Antwortete Steamroller ihm und plötzlich explodierte eine Konsole im Cockpit. „Scheiße!" Schrie Steamroller und stürzte aus dem Cockpit heraus, er ging sofort in den Maschinenraum und fand die Einhörner um den Reaktor stehen. „Was ist passiert?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Jetzt nicht!" Erwiderte Steamroller ihr und zog einen großen Hebel herunter. Am Treibwagen wurden zwei Metallplatten abgeworfen und von vier Raketen getragen stieg der vollständige Reaktor in den Himmel. „Was hast du getan?" Fragte Rarity ihn. „Ich habe den Reaktor abgestoßen." Sagte Steamroller ihr. „Warum?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Weil das Ding gleich mit 25 Megatonnen explodiert." Sagte Steamroller und dann wurde der Zug von einer Druckwelle getroffen und umgeworfen. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit raste der Zug in den Bahnhof und schlug gegen das Bahnhofsgebäude.

Kapitel 24.

An den Trümmern des Zuges öffnete sich eine Tür und Thunder half Fluttershy aus dem Zug zu kommen, das war nicht einfach da der Zug auf der Seite lag und von Trümmern des Bahnhofsgebäude bedeckt war. „Geht es euch gut?" Fragte er als Applejack aus dem Zug raus war und neben Fluttershy stand. „Uns geht es gut, sieh nach Twilight und den anderen." Antwortete AJ ihm und Thunder ging zum Triebwagen, durch die Öffnung aus der der Reaktor geflogen ist ging er in den Maschinenraum. „Alles in Ordnung bei euch?" Fragte er als er in den zerstörten Maschinenraum kam. „Ich hab nur eine kleine Platzwunde, geht schon." Sagte Twilight und hielt sich den Kopf. „Mirage?" Fragte Thunder und fand das Einhorn unter ein paar Metallplatten, sie war bewusstlos. Sofort fühlte er ihren Puls und entspannte sich darauf. „Sie lebt noch." Sagte Thunder erleichtert. „Steamroller, bist du in Ordnung?" Fragte Thunder den Erd-Pony-Hengst dann. „Mein Lebenswerk ist zwar zerstört und Star wird nicht glücklich sein das ich ihre Zug im Wert von 12 Milliarden Bits zerstört habe, aber ansonsten geht es mir gut." Antwortete Steamroller und suchte Rarity, er fand sie schließlich unter Trümmern begraben. „Rarity!" Rief er entsetzt und warf die Metallteile die auf ihr lagen davon. „Helft mir!" Schrie Steamroller und warf weitere Metallteile weg. „Twilight, kümmere dich um Mirage, ich helfe Steamroller." Sagte Thunder und zusammen mit Steamroller räumte er die Trümmer beiseite. „Sie ist nur bewusstlos, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte Thunder nachdem er ihren Puls gefühlt hat. „Wir sind gerade mit Schallgeschwindigkeit in ein Gebäude gekracht, sie könnte innere Verletzungen haben." Sagte Steamroller darauf. „Sie hat keine äußeren Verletzungen, nichts was darauf hindeutet das sie ernsthaft verletzt ist." Erwiderte Thunder ihm. „Er hat recht, mir geht es gut." Stimmte Rarity ihm plötzlich zu und stand auf, sofort sackte sie wieder zusammen. „Und du bist doch verletzt, bleib liegen." Sagte Steamroller und drückte sie zu Boden. „Nur ein paar gebrochene Rippen, nichts schlimmes." Sagte Rarity und erhob sich wieder. Mit den anderen ging Thunder raus und sofort war Applejack da. „Seid ihr alle in Ordnung?" Fragte sie besorgt. „Nur leichte Verletzungen." Sagte Twilight und wischte sich etwas Blut aus dem Gesicht. „Du blutest, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" Fragte AJ nochmals. „Nur ein Kratzer, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich zu uns gehen und nach Violet und den anderen sehen." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Das wollte ich auch gerade vorschlagen." Sagte Rainbow Dash plötzlich. „Dash?" Fragte Thunder erstaunt. „Wir dachte du liegst im Koma." Sagte Applejack und umarmte sie. „Das war auch so, aber jetzt bin ich da um euch zu helfen." Sagte Rainbow darauf und AJ ließ sie los. „Geht es dir auch gut, was ist mit den Fohlen?" Fragte Thunder besorgt. „Alles bestens." Antwortete Dash ihm und sah sich auf dem Bahnhof um. „Kann es sein das jedes mal wenn wir sieben etwas machen um die Welt zu retten, wir zusätzlich auch immer epische Zerstörung anrichten?" Fragte sie dann und schwankte auf einmal, als sie umkippte wurde sie von Thunder aufgefangen. „Du solltest besser ins Krankenhaus zurück gehen." Sagte er ihr. „Denkst du das man diese Großartigkeit lange eindämmen kann?" Fragte Dash und zeigte an sich herunter. „Du bist wirklich stur." Sagte Thunder nur kopfschüttelnd. „Dann lasst uns losgehen." Sagte Twilight ungeduldig. „Sie hat recht, wir müssen los." Stimmte AJ ihr zu. „Okay, das ist der Plan, Mirage und Steamroller bleiben hier und kümmern sich um alle die vielleicht durch unsere Ankunft verletzt wurden, wir anderen gehen los und sehen was mit Calamity und den Fohlen ist." Sagte Thunder dann. „Klingt nach einem Plan, machen wir es so." Erwiderte Rarity ihm. „Ich lass dich nicht mit diesem Irren losgehen." Sagte Steamroller bestimmt und zeigte auf Thunder, Rarity drehte sich zu ihm um und schlug ihn. „Was soll das denn jetzt?" Fragte Steamroller schockiert und hielt sich die Nase, er hatte leichtes Nasenbluten. „Er ist kein Irrer, er ist seit Jahren ein guter Freund von mir!" Sagte Rarity aufgebracht. „Schon gut, tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sich Steamroller darauf. „Wir sollten dann los." Sagte Thunder, plötzlich gab es eine Explosion und ein Objekt kam auf die Gruppe zugeflogen. „Zur Seite!" Schrie Thunder alle gingen in Deckung, das Objekt schlug auf und Thunder erkannte es. „Das war mein Auto." Sagte er als er den Wagen auf dem Dach liegen sah. „Hat sich sowieso nicht durchgesetzt, auch wenn das keine schlechte Idee war." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Ihr solltet dann losgehen, wir kümmern uns hier um alles." Sagte Steamroller. „Pass auf dich auf." Sagte Mirage zu Applejack und küsste sie. „Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?" Fragte Dash verwirrt. „Lange Geschichte, erzählen wir dir später." Sagte Fluttershy nur. Die Ponys galoppierten los und ließen Steamroller und Mirage am Bahnhof zurück. „Unter den Trümmern könnten Verletzte liegen, hilf mir die Trümmer weg zu räumen." Sagte Steamroller dem weißen Einhorn. „Ich helf dir gleich, ich muss nur vorher telephonieren." Erwiderte Mirage ihm und verschwand. „Sehr hilfreich." Meinte Steamroller sarkastisch und fing an in den Trümmern zu wühlen. Inzwischen hatte die anderen das Haus von Thunder und Twilight erreicht und sahen den Krater wo vorher das Auto gestanden hatte, Twilight sah noch etwas anderes. „Was ist das denn?" Fragte sie und deutete auf einen Eisblock vor dem Haus. „Ähh... Eis?" Erwiderte Thunder ihr nur und trat näher an den vermeintlichen Eisblock heran. „Da ist irgendwas drin." Sagte er dann und wollte mit dem Huf über eine glatte Fläche wischen. „Findest du dass das eine gute Idee ist?" Fragte Fluttershy vorsichtig. „Sie hat recht, wir wissen nicht mal was das ist." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Lass mich das mal ansehen." Sagte Twilight und begutachtete den vermeintlichen Eisblock. „Das ist ein Kristall, auf magische Art erschaffen." Sagte sie kurz darauf. „Ich kann das Ding also anfassen?" Fragte Thunder sie darauf. „Ich denke dass das ungefährlich ist." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen was da drin ist." Meinte Thunder und wischte eine der Flächen ab bis man durch den Kristall hindurch sehen konnte, was die Ponys dann sahen erschreckte sie. „Bei Celestia!" Sagte Thunder entsetzt, in dem Kristallblock steckte ein dunkelgrünes Einhorn-Fohlen. „Das ist Kaos." Sagte Twilight. „Wer?" Fragte Applejack unwissend. „Ein Schulfreund von Violet." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und kratzte an dem Kristall herum. „Ihr bester Freund um genau zu sein." Fügte Twilight hinzu. „Wir sollten versuchen ihn da raus zu bekommen." Sagte Thunder dann und trat kräftig gegen den Kristall, es hatte keinen Effekt. „Schatz, versuch mal ob du den Kristall mit einem magischen Blitz knacken kannst." Bat Thunder seine Gattin dann. „Geht in Deckung." Sagte Twilight und alle gingen etwas zurück. Bevor Twilight allerdings ihren Blitz abschießen konnte explodierte das Haus und schleuderte alle davon. Aus der Explosionswolke kam ein violetter Ball geschossen und wurde von einem weißen Huf gestoppt. „Tia!" Meinte Thunder erstaunt. „Mirage hat mich angerufen." Sagte Celestia einfach nur und wandte sich dem violetten Ball zu. „Du kannst da raus kommen Violet." Sagte sie sanft und klopfte an die Kugel, kurz darauf löste sich die Kugel auf und Twilight erkannte dass das ein kugelförmiges Kraftfeld gewesen war mit dem sich Violet geschützt hatte. „Gut das ihr da seid, Tante Cal dreht vollkommen durch!" Sagte das Fohlen erleichtert. „Ich werde euch helfen wo ich kann." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Du kannst hier niemandem helfen." Sagte Calamity und trat aus der brennenden Ruine die das Haus von Thunder und Twilight war, sie hatte zwei große Satteltaschen dabei. „Cal, was machst du?" Fragte Thunder seine kleine Schwester. „Alles was meine Herrin mir befiehlt." Antwortete Calamity ihm monoton, aus einer ihrer Satteltaschen kam eine schwarze Schlange und legte sich auf ihren Kopf. „Sie ist eine wirklich gute Dienerin." Sagte die schwarze Schlange. „Was hast du mit meiner Schwester vor?" Schrie Thunder ihr entgegen. „Sie ist deine Schwester, das kam unerwartet." Meinte Anarchy verwundert. „Du solltest sie gehen lassen." Befahl Celestia der Schlange dann. „Und warum sollte ich das tun?" Wollte Anarchy wissen und wickelte sich um Calamitys Horn. „Weil du gegen uns keine Chance hast." Erwiderte Celestia ihr ernst. „Sie hat recht, wir sechs verkörpern die Elemente der Harmonie." Sagte Twilight darauf und konzentrierte sich kurz, bei allen ihren Freunden erschienen die Elemente. „Außerdem gibt es keine Macht in diesem Universum die meinem Element gewachsen ist." Fügte Thunder hinzu und plötzlich erstrahlte ein gleißendes Licht von ihm, als das Licht wieder verschwunden war trug er seine Elementrüstung. „Und ich bin ein Halbgott." Sagte Celestia darauf und stellte sich neben die anderen.

Kapitel 25.

„Das sieht nicht gut für mich aus." Meinte Anarchy unbeeindruckt und gähnte gelangweilt. „Deswegen habe ich mir etwas überlegt." Sagte sie dann und wandte sich an Calamity. „Zeig es ihnen." Forderte sie das geflügelte Einhorn auf. „Ja Herrin." Erwiderte Calamity ihr nur und ließ einen Fernzünder neben sich schweben. „Deswegen hat sie so viel Sprengstoff mitgenommen nachdem sie Heaven verletzt hat!" Schoss es Violet durch den Kopf. „Mom, Dad, sie hat Sprengstoff in der Stadt verteilt!" Rief Violet ihren Eltern zu. „Du Monster!" Sagte Thunder und sah Anarchy verärgert an. „Na los meine Liebe, spreng die Stadt in die Luft." Befahl die Schlange Calamity dann. „Ja Herrin." Erwiderte Calamity ihr, doch sie drückte den Zünder nicht. „Nein... ich kann nicht... nicht schon wieder." Sagte Calamity und sah aus als ob sie gegen sich selbst ankämpfen würde. „Na mach schon!" Forderte Anarchy darauf. „Nein..." Sagte Calamity angestrengt und versuchte den Zünder wegzulegen, die Kontrolle von Anarchy war zu stark und sie schaffte es nicht. „Twilight..." Sagte Calamity zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch. „Was ist los?" Fragte Twilight und trat einen Schritt näher. „Zurück!" Schrie Anarchy sie an und Twilight wich zurück. „Kraftfeld..." Sagte Calamity und drückte einen Knopf an dem Zünder, sofort fingen dutzende rote Lichter in ihren Taschen an zu blinken. „Was machst du da?" Fragte Anarchy erschrocken. „Ich lasse nicht zu das du mich dazu bringst, eher sprenge ich mich selbst." Sagte Calamity ihr und warf sie von ihrem Kopf, sie schnappte sich die Schlange mit den Zähnen und hielt sie fest. „LASS DAS!" Befahl Anarchy ihr aufgebracht. „Ich... muss... das... machen..." Sagte Calamity angestrengt. „Tut mir leid Thunder." Sagte Calamity dann plötzlich entspannt und drückte auf den Zünder, sofort piepste es aus ihren Taschen. „Cal, nicht!" Schrie Thunder entsetzt und wollte auf sie zu galoppieren, er prallte gegen ein magisches Kraftfeld das Twilight erzeugt hatte. „Twilight, lass mich zu ihr, bitte!" Schrie Thunder verzweifelt und rannte immer wieder gegen das Kraftfeld. „Wir sehen uns später." Sagte Calamity und lächelte ihren großen Bruder an, dann explodierten die Sprengladungen in ihren Taschen. Nachdem sich der Rauch verzogen hatte sahen die Ponys nichts mehr von Calamity außer ihrer Beinprothese in einem Krater. „Cal..." Sagte Thunder schockiert und sah in den Krater. „Es tut mir leid Thunder, aber wir konnte ihr nicht mehr helfen." Entschuldigte sich Twilight bei ihm. „Sie ist tot..." Meinte Thunder und alle konnten sehen wie Tränen vor ihm zu Boden fielen. „Tante Cal..." Sagte Violet mit zitternder Stimme und brach dann in Tränen aus. „Es tut mir wirklich leid." Sagte Celestia und nahm die kleine in eine feste Umarmung. „Das nimmt kein gutes Ende." Meinte Fluttershy besorgt. „Da muss ich dir recht geben." Sagte Anarchy und erhob sich aus dem Krater, sie war mit Erde und anderen Schmutz bedeckt. „Wird Zeit das wir andere Mittel einsetzen." Meinte Anarchy dann und schlängelte auf den Kristallblock zu, der Kristall hatte schon ein paar heftige Treffer abbekommen als das Haus explodiert war und als Calamity sich gesprengt hatte. „Erwache." Sagte Anarchy und biss in den Kristall hinein, es bildeten sich Risse und der Kristall brach auseinander. Die anderen konnte Kaos jetzt besser sehen, er hatte Verletzungen am ganze Körper und eine sah besonders schlimm aus, über sein linkes Auge zog sich ein tiefer Schnitt. „Werde wieder ein Teil von mir." Sagte Anarchy und biss Kaos. „Helft mir bitte." Flehte der junge Hengst und löste sich langsam auf, er wurde zu einer Art Nebel den Anarchy in sich aufnahm. „Jetzt seid ihr dran." Sagte Anarchy dann und sah die Ponys an, zwischen Twilight und ihren Freunden bildete sich ein glühender Punkt. „Verdammt!" Meinte Celestia und hob mit Violet ab, kurz darauf explodierte der Punkt zwischen Thunder und den anderen. „Mom, Dad!" Rief Violet entsetzt. „Es ist zu spät, ich kann ihnen nicht mehr helfen." Sagte Celestia bedrückt. „Willst du damit sagen das sie tot sind?" Fragte Violet schockiert, Celestia nickte schwach. „Nein, sag dass das nicht wahr ist, bitte sag dass das nicht stimmt!" Schrie Violet sie an. „Tut mir leid." Sagte Celestia nur darauf, plötzlich hatte sie Probleme damit in der Luft zu bleiben und sank tiefer. „Tia, was hast du?" Fragte Violet als sie merkte das Celestia Probleme hatte. „Du weißt sicher das ich eine Verbindung zu deinem Vater habe." Sagte Celestia darauf und stürzte in einen Wald, sie rollte sich zusammen um Violet zu schützen. „Tia, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Violet besorgt. „Durch die Verbindung die ich mit deinem Vater habe spüre ich alles was er spürt." Erklärte Celestia ihr einfach weiter. „Was heißt das?" Wollte Violet wissen. „Er ist gestorben, aber die Verbindung zwischen uns ist damit nicht unterbrochen worden." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Und das heißt?" Fragte Violet, sie war einfach noch zu jung um das alles zu verstehen. „Es tut mir leid Violet, geh nach Canterlot und..." Sagte Celestia dann und wurde immer leiser, am Ende verstummte sie und lag mit offenen Augen regungslos vor Violet. „Tia?" Fragte Violet und rüttelte an der Prinzessin, keine Reaktion. „Tia, wach auf!" Rief Violet und rüttelte weiter an ihr. „Sie ist tot, genauso wie Mom und Dad, und alle anderen." Stellte Violet darauf fest. Über Violet schwebte das Bewusstsein von Celestia und sah auf das Fohlen herab. „Ich bin tot, fühlt sich merkwürdig an, und es sieht auch merkwürdig aus seinen eigenen Körper zu sehen." Meinte Celestia und sah zu wie Violet in Tränen ausbrach. „Es tut mir so leid das ich dich nicht in Sicherheit bringen konnte." Sagte Celestia und bemerkte wie ein weißes Licht hinter ihr erschien. „Du hast getan was du konntest, komm zu uns und ruh dich aus." Ertönte die Stimme von Twilight aus dem Licht. „Ich kann nicht, ich muss bei ihr bleiben." Erwiderte Celesta ihrer alten Schülerin. „Du kannst ihr nicht helfen, auch wenn ich es mir wünschen würde." Sagte Thunder aus dem Licht. „Ich schulde euch das, ich bleibe bei ihr." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Wir warten auf dich." Sagte Thunder ihr und dann verschwand das Licht wieder. „Das kann nicht sein, das kann einfach nicht passieren." Sagte Violet immer wieder vor sich hin und weinte herzzerreißend. „NEIN!" Schrie Violet plötzlich und etwas passierte, ihr Horn glühte auf und alles veränderte sich. „Das ist nicht möglich!" Meinte Celestia als sie in ihren Körper zurückgezogen wurde und alles rückläufig erlebte. Ihr Absturz, die Explosion die Twilight, Thunder und die anderen getötet hat, wie sich Anarchy Kaos einverleibt hat und wie Calamity sich in die Luft gesprengt hatte, die Zeit lief einfach rückwärts und machte alles ungeschehen. Als Celestia wieder neben den anderen stand erwartete sie das Violet vor ihr lag, dem war aber nicht so. Sie bemerkte auch das die Zeit still stand, Vögel hingen bewegungslos in der Luft, genauso wie Blätter die von Bäumen fielen und auch Celestia selbst konnte sich nicht bewegen, aber ihr Geist, ihr Verstand nahm alles wahr. Vor ihr stand Violet, nicht etwa als Fohlen, sondern erwachsen und ihre Mähne und Schweif hatten die gleiche nebelartige Eigenschaft wie bei Luna und Celestia, sie war ein paar Zentimeter größer als Celestia und konnte sich bewegen, sie ging auf die schwarze Schlange zu die sich auf Calaimtys Kopf befand. „Sie hat die Zeit umgekehrt." Dachte Celestia erstaunt und sah zu was passierte. „Du bist zwar ein Gott in dieser Welt..." Sagte Violet zu Anarchy und hatte einen kräftige dunkle Stimme die in der Umgebung hallte wie in einem riesigen Dom. „...aber ich habe die Macht von tausend Göttern." Sagte Violet weiter. „Was passiert hier?" Fragte Anarchy unsicher. „Ich werde dich in eine Welt verbannen in der es nur dich gibt, sonst nichts." Erwiderte Violet der Schlange. „Das kannst du nicht machen, niemand ist so mächtig." Sagte Anarchy ängstlich. „Ich werde auch dafür Sorge tragen das du diese Welt nie verlassen wirst, du wirst auf alle Ewigkeit darin verweilen um über das nachzudenken was du getan hast." Sagte Violet weiter und setzte eine Magie ein die Celestia nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, die Schlange auf Calamitys Kopf verblasste langsam. „Nein, bitte nicht, ich will nicht allein sein!" Flehte Anarchy und verschwand endgültig. „Das ist nicht möglich, wie hat sie das geschafft?" Wunderte sich Celestia und Violet wandte sich an sie, als sie sich umdrehte konnte Celestia ihr cutie mark sehen, es zeigte scheinbar eine Galaxie aber bei genauerem hinsehen erkannte man das die Galaxie selbst aus tausenden Galaxien bestand. „Ich habe es vollbracht." Sagte Violet dann und ein unendlich helles Licht erstrahlte, danach lief alles wieder normal weiter. „Was ist gerade passiert?" Fragte Applejack verwirrt. „Keine Ahnung." Sagte Rainbow nur und sackte besinnungslos zusammen. „Wir waren tot." Antwortete Twilight ihr, neben Twilight stand Thunder und musste sich plötzlich explosionsartig übergeben, dann fiel er einfach zur Seite um und blieb liegen. „Ich hasse es zu sterben, wenn ich ein drittes Mal sterben sollte bleibe ich tot." Sagte er schwach. „Ich habe meine Familie getroffen." Sagte Pinkie unschlüssig. „Und ich meine Mutter." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Das war wirklich mal was anderes." Sagte Rarity einfach nur und sah sich um, sie entdeckte Violet regungslos vor Celestia liegen. „Twilight, da liegt Violet!" Rief sie aus und ging zu dem Fohlen hin. „Violet!" Sagte Twilight erschrocken und ging ebenfalls zu ihr. „Sie ist in Ordnung, nur bewusstlos." Sagte Rarity erleichtert. „Bin ich froh." Sagte Twilight darauf und sah zu Celestia auf. „Tia, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte sie ihre ehemalige Lehrerin, Celestia fiel einfach zur Seite um und verlor das Bewusstsein. „Das liegt sicher an der Verbindung die sie mit Thunder hat, er hat auch gerade das Bewusstsein verloren." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Warum habe ich einen Zünder neben mir schweben?" Fragte Calamity verwirrt und sah den Zünder misstrauisch an. „Anarchy hat dich gezwungen die Stadt zu verminen, du solltest die Dinger entschärfen." Antwortete AJ ihr. „Gute Idee." Sagte Calamity nur und drückte einen Knopf am Zünder, sofort erloschen alle Lämpchen daran. „Twilight, siehst du das auch?" Fragte Rarity erstaunt und deutete auf die Flanke von Violet. „Sie hat ihr cutie mark bekommen, was ist nur passiert?" Wunderte sich Twilight darauf. „Mom, was ist passiert?" Fragte Violet als sie zu sich kam. „Ich habe keine Ahnung." Antwortete Twilight ihr ehrlich. „Was ist mit Dad?" Fragte Violet weiter. „Er ist nur etwas erschöpft, mach dir keine Sorgen Schätzchen." Beruhigte Twilight sie, Violet sah sich ihre Mähne an und sah Twilight dann fragend an. „Was ist mit meiner Mähne los?" Fragte sie ihre Mutter, ihre Mähne hatte noch immer das nebelartige Aussehen und erschien wie flüssiges Gold. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Antwortete Twilight ihrer Tochter, unzufrieden mit der Antwort sah sich Violet weiter um und entdeckte Kaos in dem Kristall. „Kaos!" Rief sie erschrocken und galoppierte auf den Block zu. „Mom, wir müssen ihn da raus holen!" Sagte sie aufgeregt. „Sofort, geh zurück." Sagte Twilight ihr und schoss einen magischen Blitz auf den Kristall, sofort zersprang der Block und Kaos fiel bewegungslos zu Boden. „Er ist verletzt." Stellte Violet fest als sie ihn genauer sah. „Mein Onkel sollte sich ihn ansehen." Schlug Fluttershy vor und sah sich um. „Wo ist er eigentlich?" Fragte sie dann. „Ist er nicht nach uns aus dem Zug ausgestiegen?" Fragte Applejack zurück, Fluttershy schüttelte den Kopf. „Willst du damit sagen das wir ihn dort gelassen haben?" Fragte Rarity erschrocken. „Sieht so aus." Meinte AJ nur. „Wir müssen ihn suchen gehen!" Rief Fluttershy aufgeregt und galoppierte los.

Kapitel 26.

Eine Woche später kam Thunder im Krankenhaus wieder zu sich und sah als erstes Twilight. „Sind wir immer noch am leben?" Fragte er einfach. „Sind wir, und das haben wir allein Violet zu verdanken." Antwortete Twilight ihm. „Warum das denn?" Fragte Thunder verwirrt. „Das kann ich dir erklären." Sagte Celestia und schob den Vorhang weg der die Betten voneinander trennte. „Dann mach das bitte, ich habe das nämlich selbst noch nicht richtig verstanden." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Eure Tochter hat scheinbar göttliche Kräfte in sich erweckt, jedes geflügelte Einhorn hat das Potenzial dafür." Erklärte Celestia darauf. „Das ist also schon öfter passiert." Schlussfolgerte Thunder darauf. „Nein, das ist das erste mal das ich so was erlebt habe, und ich lebe schon seit mehr als 4000 Jahren." Erwiderte Celestia ihm. „Ich wusste ja das Violet was besonderes ist, aber das überrascht mich jetzt." Sagte Thunder verblüfft. „Und wo ist sie jetzt?" Fragte Thunder und sah sich um. „Violet ist bei Kaos, der Junge ist sehr schwer verletzt gewesen." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Ich nehme an das Doc Horizon ihn schon behandelt hat und es ihm bald besser gehen wird." Meinte Thunder nur. „Horizon wurde auch schwer verletzt." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Was ist passiert?" Wollte Thunder wissen. „Er wurde aus dem Zug geschleudert als wir in den Bahnhof gekracht sind." Antwortete Twilight ihm. „Ich hätte nicht darauf bestehen sollen das wir so schnell fahren." Meinte Thunder schuldbewusst. „Das warst du nicht alleine, wenn du Steamroller nicht dazu gebracht hättest, dann hätte ich das gemacht." Erwiderte Twilight ihm und küsste ihn. „Fühlt sich merkwürdig an." Meinte Celestia darauf. „Tut mir leid, manchmal vergesse ich das ihr diese Verbindung habt." Sagte Twilight nur. „Wo du das gerade erwähnst, ich glaube das Tia etwas hungrig ist." Sagte Thunder dann. „Bin ich auch, aber nicht mehr lange." Meinte Celestia dann. „Hallo Leute, was geht?" Fragte Rainbow als sie in das Zimmer kam, sie hatte eine Tragetasche mit den Zwillingen dabei. „Dashie, wie geht es dir?" Fragte Thunder sie sofort. „Zu erst einmal, nenn mich nicht Dashie, das nervt, und mir geht es eigentlich gut." Erwiderte sie ihm und setzte die Zwillinge bei Thunder aufs Bett. „Ich wollte dir die zwei vorstellen." Sagte sie und deutete auf das erste Baby, ein geflügelter Einhorn-Hengst mit nachtblauem Fell und silberweißer Mähne. „Das ist Midnight Rush." Stellte sie Thunder den Jungen vor. „Hallo kleiner." Sagte Thunder und kitzelte ihn mit einem seiner Flügel, der kleine nahm die Spitze von Thunders Flügel in den Mund und lutschte darauf herum. „Und das hier ist Thunderstorm." Sagte Rainbow dann und deutete auf das zweite Fohlen, ebenfalls ein geflügelter Einhorn-Hengst. Thunderstorm hatte wie Rainbow Dash himmelblaues Fell, aber die silberweiße Mähne von Thunderstrike. „Die zwei sind niedlich, wirklich niedlich." Sagte Thunder und kitzelte Thunderstorm mit seinem anderen Flügel. „Können aber beide fies zubeißen." Sagte Dash dann. „Das konnte Violet auch." Sagte Twilight darauf und wie auf ihr Stichwort biss Thunderstorm zu. „Manchmal wundere ich mich das Ponys schon als Babys Zähne haben." Meinte Thunder und musste sich eine Träne verkneifen. „Ist das wirklich so schlimm?" Fragte Twilight ihn und sah zu Celestia, sie spürte immerhin alles was Thunder spürte. „Sogar noch schlimmer." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Ähh...Hallo, ich habe hier eine Lieferung für C. E. Lestia." Sagte plötzlich ein junger Hengst in einer Uniform von einem Pizzalieferdienst, Celestia fing an zu lachen und kippte fast aus ihrem Krankenhausbett. „Das ist zu komisch!" Schrie sie und lachte lauthals weiter, sie wieherte schon fast. „Du bist hier richtig Snails." Sagte Thunder dem Einhorn-Hengst und deutete auf Celestia. „Schatz, geh die Pizza bezahlen und flieh damit bevor Tia wieder bei Sinnen ist." Sagte Thunder seine Gattin dann und Twilight bezahlte die Pizza. „Das ist unfair!" Rief Celestia als Twilight sich lächelnd aus dem Staub machen wollte. „Dann gib uns wenigstens ein Stück davon ab." Sagte Twilight und kam zurück. „Das war sowieso der Plan." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Großartig, ich liebe Pizza!" Sagte Rainbow begeistert. Celestia öffnete die Pizzaschachtel und jeder nahm sich ein Stück. „Das ist so gut, ich dachte schon das meine Geschmacksknospen verkümmert sind!" Sagte Rainbow und nahm sich ein neues Stück Pizza. „Das Essen hier ist aber auch ekelhaft." Sagte Twilight nur. „Ihr seid auch hier?" Fragte Thunder verwundert. „Wir mussten alle zur Beobachtung hier bleiben, wir waren immerhin tot." Klärte Twilight ihn auf. „Jetzt erinnere ich mich." Meinte Thunder nur. „Danke Tia." Sagte er dann plötzlich. „Wofür?" Fragte Celestia verwirrt. „Du wolltest bei Violet bleiben, danke." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Nichts zu danken." Sagte Celestia ihm und lächelte wohlwollend. „Ich rieche Pizza!" Rief Pinkie und galoppierte in das Zimmer. „Schnapp dir ein Stück." Sagte Rainbow und deutete auf die Schachtel. „Ich hatte seit Tagen keine Pizza mehr." Sagte Pinkie und schlug zu, als alle mit ihrem Stück Pizza beschäftigt waren regten sich die Zwillinge, beide fingen an zu weinen. „Was haben die zwei?" Fragte Pinkie sofort. „Die zwei haben nur Hunger, ich kümmere mich darum." Sagte Dash und nahm die zwei mit in ihr Zimmer. „Wie geht es Fluttershy, ich weiß wie empfindlich sie ist?" Fragte Thunder dann. „Sie ist in Ordnung, aber sie macht sich große Sorgen um ihren Onkel und um Heaven." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Ist Heaven auch im Krankenhaus?" Fragte Thunder erschrocken. „Calamity hat sie verletzt als sie unter Anarchys Kontrolle stand." Sagte Pinkie ihm und aß weiter ihr Pizzastück. „Ich sollte zu ihr gehen, dann fühlt sie sich bestimmt besser." Sagte Thunder darauf und erhob sich. „Meinst du Heaven oder Calamity?" Fragte Twilight unschlüssig. „Erst zu Heaven, mit Cal muss ich wahrscheinlich länger reden." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und ging zu Fluttershy und Heaven. „Wir kommen in ein paar Stunden hier raus, lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit." Sagte Twilight ihm hinterher. Am Abend saßen Twilight und Thunder mit Celestia in der Bibliothek und unterhielten sich, da ihr Haus zerstört war wohnten Thunder und Twilight jetzt dort. „Danke das ich die Nacht hier verbringen darf." Bedankte sich Celestia bei ihren Gastgebern. „Das hat einen tieferen Sinn." Sagte Twilight darauf und erntete nur erstaunte Blick. „Und das wäre?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Ihr wisst ja das ich mich seit ein paar Jahren mit der Verbindung die ihr habt beschäftige." Fing Twilight an zu erklären. „Und du hast eine Möglichkeit gefunden die Verbindung zu trennen?" Fragte Celestia neugierig. „Mehrere sogar." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Dann sag schon, ich bin es langsam leid das Tia alles spürt was ich spüre." Forderte Thunder seine Angetraute auf. „Ich denke um die Verbindung zu lösen, müsst ihr eine enge Bindung eingehen." Fuhr Twilight fort. „Und wie soll das gehen?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Einhörner könnten eine geistige Bindung eingehen, das geht bei euch aber nicht." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Weil ich kein Einhorn bin, schon klar." Meinte Thunder nur. „Ihr müsst also eine körperlich Bindung eingehen." Sagte Twilight dann. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa..." Setzte Celestia an und wurde von Twilight unterbrochen. „Sex." Sagte Twilight einfach nur. „Klingt doch nicht so schlimm." Meinte Thunder und lächelte. „Ich weiß nicht, gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit?" Fragte Celestia unsicher. „Da müsste ich noch weiter forschen, aber ich bin mir sicher dass das die Verbindung trennen wird." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher?" Fragte Celestia weiter. „Was ist denn los Tia?" Fragte Thunder, es kam ihm langsam merkwürdig vor das sie so unsicher war. „Sie hat seit 1000 Jahren keinen mehr im Bett gehabt." Sagte Twilight einfach und Celestia lief rot an. „Seit 1000 Jahren, kein Wunder." Meinte Thunder darauf. „Es muss doch eine andere Möglichkeit geben." Sagte Celestia nochmals. „Leider nicht, ich habe wirklich alles genau untersucht." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Und denk ja nicht das ich diese Entscheidung leicht getroffen habe, er ist immerhin meiner." Sagte Twilight dann und deutete auf Thunder. „Man kann mich aber mieten." Sagte er sarkastisch. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint, du weißt das ich damit zurechtkomme wie es bei euch Pegasi ist." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Ich würde sagen das wir das machen müssen um diese Verbindung endlich zu trennen." Sagte Thunder resignierend. „Du hast wohl recht." Stimmte Celestia ihm zu. „Ich lass euch dann mal alleine, wenn ihr fertig seid könnt ihr mich bei AJ abholen, sie hat mir angeboten bei ihr zu wohnen bis ihr alles erledigt habt." Sagte Twilight dann und verließ kichernd die Bibliothek, die ganze Geschichte machte ihr mehr Spaß als sie zugeben würde. „Schade, und ich dachte das Twilight mitspielen will." Sagte Thunder und sah ihr hinterher. „Du machst mir das nicht gerade einfacher." Sagte Celestia vorwurfsvoll, kurz darauf seufzte sie einfach nur. „Bringen wir es hinter uns." Sagte sie dann.

Kapitel 27.

Thunder lief durch die Stadt in Richtung der Apfelplantagen und dachte nach. „Es ist schon Mittag." Dachte er sich. „Aber am Ende hat sie auch richtig aufgedreht, keine Wunder ist wir bis jetzt geschlafen haben." Meinte er dann und sah Big Mac auf sich zukommen. „Hey Big Mac, was geht?" Fragte Thunder ihn und bekam keine Reaktion von ihm. „Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Thunder besorgt und ging neben dem kräftigen roten Hengst her. „AJ...Weißes Einhorn... Bett..." Stammelte Big Mac vor sich hin. „Bleib stehen und sag mir was los ist." Forderte Thunder ihn auf und versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, er stellte sich direkt vor ihn und versuchte ihn zu stoppen. „Bleib doch mal eine Sekunden stehen und rede mit mir." Sagte Thunder und wurde von Big Mac einfach niedergetrampelt, während Big Mac über ihn herüber lief traf er eine empfindliche Stelle und Thunder krümmte sich zusammen. Als alles vorüber war stand einer von Thunders Flügeln etwas geknickt in die Höhe und sah ausgefranst aus. „Das hat gesessen." Meinte Thunder und hielt sich die schmerzenden Stelle. „Ist alles in Ordnung Süßer?" Fragte plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme und Thunder sah auf. „Geht schon, mach dir keine Sorgen Rose." Erwiderte Thunder der weinroten Pegasus-Stute. „Ich hoffe das im unterem Bereich nichts beschädigt wurde." Meinte Rose dann und sah Thunder verführerisch an. „Klar dass du das sagst." Meinte Thunder nur und erhob sich. „Wenn du willst können wir zwei sichergehen das alles richtig funktioniert." Bot Rose ihm dann an. „Das werde ich mit Twilight testen, man sieht sich." Antwortete Thunder ihr und ging weiter. Thunder kam bei Applejack an und sah das die Tür aufstand. „Wollen doch mal sehen was Big Mac so zerstreut hat." Meinte Thunder und betrat das Haus, er fand AJ, Twilight und Mirage in der Küche zusammen sitzen. „Warum war Big Mac so verwirrt?" Fragte Thunder die drei, Twilight kippte von ihrem Stuhl und schüttete sich aus vor Lachen. „Du hast ihn getroffen?" Fragte Mirage und lief rot an, sie wurde so rot das es den Anschein hatte das ihr Kopf gleich schmelzen würde. „Und ich habe die Hufabdrücke um das zu beweisen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und zeigte seinen rechten Flügel, auf der Unterseite sah man deutlich einen Hufabdruck. „Was ist jetzt los?" Fragte Thunder nochmals. „Big Mac hat... er hat..." Versuchte Twilight zu sagen, konnte aber nicht weil sie immer noch lachen musste. „Er hat mich und Mirage im Bett erwischt." Klärte Applejack Thunder endlich auf. „Jetzt versteh ich auch warum er so zerstreut war." Meinte Thunder und stimmte in Twilights Lachen ein. „Er hat mich schon öfter mal mit einem Hengst erwischt, aber noch nie mit einer anderen Stute." Sagte AJ darauf. „Wie hat er ausgesehen?" Fragte Thunder dann. „Als ob ihm ein Karren über die Hufe gefahren wäre." Sagte AJ ihm und lachte los. „Das ist nicht witzig!" Sagte Mirage aufgebracht. „Mach dich locker Schwester." Sagte Twilight ihr und lachte weiter. „Vielleicht sollten wir bei den zwei mal mitspielen Schatz." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Warum nicht, ich bin dabei." Sagte Twilight sofort. „Halt, stopp, das geht mir zu weit!" Sagte Mirage darauf. „Das hast du schon mal gesagt und es hat mich nicht gestoppt." Wandte Applejack ein und küsste das blonde Einhorn einfach. „Ich glaube das sie noch etwas Zeit braucht um mit der neuen Situation zurecht zu kommen, wir melden uns bei euch." Sagte Applejack dann zu Thunder und Twilight. „Wir warten auf euren Anruf." Sagte Thunder nur. „Lass uns gehen Twilight, wir müssen unser Haus wieder aufbauen." Sagte er seine Gattin dann. „Dann lass uns gehen." Sagte Twilight nur und ging mit Thunder zu ihrem Grundstück. „Wir müssen uns aber um nichts kümmern, unser neues Haus wird bald kommen." Sagte sie ihm auf dem Weg. „Meine Mutter?" Fragte Thunder einfach nur. „Sie will nur unser bestes." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Ich weiß, aber ich bin so lange ohne sie zurecht gekommen und fühle mich unwohl wenn sie uns andauernd etwas schenkt." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Ich weiß das du lieber gibst als nimmst, aber wir haben eine Tochter und müssen ihr ein Zuhause bieten." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Ich weiß, aber..." Setzte Thunder an und wurde einfach von Twilight unterbrochen. „Kein aber, du bist manchmal so stur, lass dir helfen, bitte Schatz." Sagte Twilight. „Du hast ja recht, wir müssen aber trotzdem das Gelände bereinigen." Sagte Thunder schließlich und die beiden kamen an ihrem Grundstück an, Thunder konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Das Gelände war bereit für eine neue Bebauung und Calamity stand etwas abseits und hatte ein Funkgerät neben sich schweben. „Cal, was ist hier los?" Fragte Thunder verwundert. „Ohh...Hey Striky, ich hoffe das es dir gut geht." Sagte Calamity einfach nur. „Ist alles fertig Cal?" Fragte Twilight ihre Schwägerin dann einfach. „Mom wird in wenigen Minuten hier sein." Antwortete Calamity ihr. „Calamity, wir sind im Anflug, ist bei dir alles vorbereitet?" Tönte plötzlich Shooting Star durch das Funkgerät. „Alles klar Mom, setzt es ab." Erwiderte Calamity ihrer Mutter und blickte nach Oben, Thunder folgte ihrem Blick und ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „Unser neues Haus." Sagte Twilight als ein gewaltiger Lastenhubschrauber ein komplettes Haus auf das vorbereitete Grundstück setzte. „Was ist mit Wasser und Abwasseranschlüssen?" Fragte Thunder geistesabwesend. „Ich habe alles vorbereitet, jetzt da das Haus steht ist schon alles angeschlossen." Sagte Calamity ihrem großen Bruder. „Du?!" Fragte Thunder sie verwirrt. „Ich kann mehr als nur Sachen in die Luft jagen." Sagte Calamity lächelnd und drückte einen Knopf an einem Fernzünder, sofort erhoben sich Feuerwerkskörper und ein spektakuläres Feuerwerk startete. „Das ist großartig." Meinte Thunder als er sich mit seiner Familie das Feuerwerk an sah. „Ihr wolltet doch warten bis wir gelandet sind!" Schrie Shooting Star über Funk. „Sorry Mom, aber Thunder ist schon da." Erwiderte Calamity ihr und kurz darauf setzte der Hubschrauber auf, Shooting Star sprang aus dem Fahrzeug und ging langsam auf die anderen zu. „Das war mal ein Auftritt." Sagte sie einfach nur und nahm das Headset vom Kopf. „Wie kommst du an so einen riesigen Hubschrauber?" Fragte Thunder seine Mutter. „Ich baue sie, schon vergessen Flügelchen?" Erwiderte Star ihm einfach. „Mom, bitte nenne mich nicht Flügelchen." Meinte Thunder leise und lief rot an. „Aber du bist nun mal mein kleines Flügelchen, und das wird sich auch nicht ändern." Erwiderte Star ihm. „Flügelchen?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Das sagen Pegasus-Mütter oft zu ihren Fohlen." Klärte Thunder sie verlegen auf. „Das ist so niedlich." Meinte Twilight nur und umarmte Thunder. „Von jetzt an bist du auch mein Flügelchen." Sagte sie dann und küsste ihn. „Gute Idee Hörnchen." Sagte Calamity und lächelte in sich hinein, Twilight sah sie erschrocken an. „Hat das deine Mutter etwa immer gesagt?" Fragte Thunder sie darauf. „Du hast mir versprochen das du ihm das nicht sagst." Sagte Twilight zu Calamity. „So seid ihr wieder auf einer Ebene, es wäre einfach nur unfair wenn du einen Vorteil hast." Erwiderte Calamity ihr. „Ich würde sagen das wir das lassen, oder Schatz?" Fragte Thunder Twilight dann. „Du hast recht, ich muss mir halt einen anderen Kosenamen für dich ausdenken." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Du hast die letzten 8 Jahre nichts gefunden." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Aber lassen wir das, ich werde jetzt etwas tun was ich vor 8 Jahren hätte tun sollen." Sagte Thunder dann und nahm Twilight hoch. „Was meinst du?" Fragte sie verwirrt. „Ich werde meine Braut über die Schwelle tragen." Antwortete Thunder ihr und stieß die Tür auf, dann trat er mit Twilight auf dem Rücken den ersten Schritt in das neue Haus. „Das ist wirklich wunderschön, ich dachte nicht das es sowas heute noch gibt." Meinte Star gerührt. „Mom, du weißt das Striky sehr romantisch ist, das hat er von Dad." Sagte Calamity ihr. „Ich weiß, aber ich kann kaum glauben das er eurem Vater so ähnlich ist." Sagte Shooting Star darauf. „Ohne die gewalttätigen Ausbrüche." Fügte Calamity hinzu. „Das stimmt leider." Stimmte Star ihr zu und nickte. „Wir brauchen jetzt etwas Zeit für uns." Sagte Twilight dann und schloss die Tür mit ihrer Magie. „Die zwei werden jetzt ihr neues Haus einweihen." Meinte Calamity nur und lächelte wissend. „Du bist aber ausnehmend gut informiert." Meinte Star misstrauisch und sah Calamity fragend an. „Ich wohne ja auch in der selben Stadt wie er." Sagte Calamity einfach und ging davon. „Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, Dash bringt heute die Zwillinge nach hause und wir wollen feiern das alles gut ausgegangen ist." Fügte sie hinzu und hob ab. „Dann suche ich mir einen Hengst und habe selbst etwas Spaß." Meinte Star nur und ging auf ihren Piloten zu.

Am nächsten Tag...

Thunder und Twilight hatten schnell das Schlafzimmer gefunden und Thunder verließ das Zimmer gerade. „Komm schon Schatz, wir müssen etwas frühstücken." Sagte er in das Zimmer zurück und Twilight kam hinter ihm heraus. „Du hast es übertrieben." Sagte sie und krümmte sich leicht. „Wieso ich, du musstest doch die ganze Schokolade aus dem Geschenkkorb essen?" Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Ich kann mir doch schlecht selbst die Schuld geben." Sagte Twilight scherzhaft darauf. „Lass uns trotzdem die Küche suchen." Sagte Thunder einfach und sah sich um. „Wie ich deine Mutter kenne hat sie die Küche im Erdgeschoss untergebracht." Meinte Twilight darauf. „Dann lass uns runter gehen und nachsehen." Sagte Thunder und ging die Treppe herunter, das Haus war ein zweigeschossiges Bauwerk in einem modernen Stil. „Hier ist die Küche." Sagte Twilight als sie einen Herd in einem Raum sah. „Wunderbar, endlich Frühstück." Meinte Thunder und kam ebenfalls in die Küche. „Ich mach sofort was." Sagte Twilight und öffnete einen der Schränke, das ganze Haus war schon vollständig eingerichtet, so auch die Küche. „Ich plane noch ein paar Jahre zu leben, lass mich besser kochen." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Sehr sensibel." Meinte Twilight sarkastisch. „Während ich koche, sag mir doch ob die Verbindung zu Tia unterbrochen ist." Forderte Thunder seine Gemahlin auf. „Warte kurz und dann sag ich dir das." Erwiderte Twilight ihrem Gemahl und setzte einen Zauber ein, von Thunder gingen dünnen grüne Energiebahnen aus und verließe das Haus. „Die Verbindung ist noch da, tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sich Twilight wegen des Fehlschlages. „Mir nicht." Sagte Thunder einfach und lächelte. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen, und um ehrlich zu sein tut es mir auch nicht leid, es hat Spaß gemacht euch zu zusehen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Ich wusste das du die Bibliothek mit Kameras ausgestattet hast, ich wusste es einfach!" Rief Thunder plötzlich. „Ich habe das ganze über Live-Stream zu mir leiten lassen." Klärte Twilight ihn auf. „Du hast doch hoffentlich die Übertragung verschlüsselt, oder?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Hätte ich das tun sollen?" Fragte Twilight etwas verwirrt.

Kapitel 28.

„Du hast das unverschlüsselt im Internet übertragen?!" Fragte Thunder seine Gattin schockiert. „Ich habe wohl vergessen eine Verschlüsselung einzurichten, tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sich Twilight kleinlaut. „Hoffen wir einfach nur das keiner das gesehen hat." Meinte Thunder darauf. „Wo ist Violet eigentlich?" Fragte er dann. „Sie wollte bei Heaven bleiben bis es ihr besser geht." Antwortete Twilight ihm. „Das ist so lieb von ihr." Sagte Thunder und lächelte. „Was machst du jetzt zum Frühstück?" Wollte Twilight dann wissen. „Ich dachte an Heu-Pfannkuchen und..." Setzte Thunder zur Antwort an und wurde unterbrochen als es an der Tür klopfte. „Ich geh schon." Sagte Twilight und ging an die Tür, sie kam nach kurzer Zeit zurück und hatte eine besorgt aussehende Rarity dabei. „Sag nochmal was passiert ist." Forderte Twilight sie auf. „Steamroller versinkt in Depressionen, er sitzt den ganzen Tag in irgendeiner Bar und lässt sich volllaufen." Erzählte Rarity darauf. „Kann ich nachvollziehen, sein Bruder ist immerhin gestorben." Sagte Thunder mitfühlend wie er war. „Kannst du mal mit ihm reden?" Fragte Twilight ihn dann. „Er gibt mir wahrscheinlich die Schuld, ich denke dass das keine gute Idee ist." Erwiderte Thunder ihr nur. „Bitte Thunder, ich weiß das du mit ihm reden kannst." Bat Rarity ihn darauf und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Thunder seufzte laut und versuchte nicht in ihre Augen zu sehen. „Schon gut, ich mache es." Stimmte er schließlich zu. „Ich gehe sofort los und suche ihn." Sagte er dann und machte sich auf den Weg. „Und das alles vor dem Frühstück." Meinte Twilight hungrig und sah ihm hinterher. „Ich mach dir Frühstück, das ist das mindeste was ich tun kann." Sagte Rarity und machte sich an die Arbeit. Thunder ging durch die Stadt und suchte alle Bars ab, auch wenn Ponyville eine kleine Stadt war gab es eine menge Bars. Er fand Steamroller schließlich in einer Bar die etwas außerhalb von Ponyville am Fluss lag. „Hey Steamroller, Rarity hat mich gebeten nach dir zu sehen." Sagte Thunder und setzte sich neben den dunkelgrünen Hengst. „Verschwinde, bitte lass mich alleine." Erwiderte Steamroller ihm einfach. „Ich weiß das du mich für den Tot deines Bruders verantwortlich machst und ich möchte dir sagen das es mir wirklich leid tut." Entschuldigte sich Thunder einfach. „Wie kannst du es wagen DAS zu mir zu sagen?!" Schrie Steamroller aufgebracht und schlug Thunder mit seinem halbvollen Bierkrug, Thunder nahm das einfach hin obwohl er einen tiefen Schnitt im Gesicht erlitt. „Es tut mir wirklich leid." Sagte Thunder einfach nur. „SEI STILL!" Schrie Steamroller nochmals und schlug mit dem Barhocker nach Thunder, der Hocker zerschellte an Thunder und zwang ihn in die Knie, trotz der blutenden Platzwunde stand Thunder wieder auf. „Tut mir leid." Sagte Thunder erneut. „SCHNAUZE!" Schrie Steamroller und schlug hart zu, er traf Thunder an der Stirn und hielt sich den schmerzenden Huf, Thunder hatte nur eine Platzwunde davon getragen. „Tut mir leid." Sagte Thunder nur nochmals. „Warum schlägst du nicht zurück?" Fragte Steamroller darauf. „Du machst mich dafür verantwortlich das dein Bruder gestorben ist, ich will dir nicht noch mehr Schmerz zufügen." Antwortete Thunder ihm einfach und Steamroller sah ihn verwundert an, plötzlich bildeten sich Tränen in seinen Augen und er sackte einfach zusammen. „Tut mir leid das ich dich geschlagen hab." Sagte Steamroller und brach in Tränen aus. „Fühlst du dich dadurch besser?" Fragte Thunder nur. „Ich vermisse ihn so sehr!" Schrie Steamroller nur und fiel Thunder um den Hals. „Ich weiß." Sagte Thunder nur und umarmte ihn. „Seit unsere Eltern gestorben sind habe ich auf Jet aufgepasst, er war immer krank und schwach, erst das Luftschiff hat ihm die Kraft gegeben um aus seinem Leben etwas zu machen und dann hat es ihn umgebracht." Erzählte Steamroller Thunder darauf und weinte um seinen Bruder. „Warum bist du so nett zu mir?" Fragte Steamroller darauf. „Weil ich schlimme Sache zu dir gesagt habe, ich habe dich bedroht, dich geschlagen und sogar Rarity bedroht, das allein ist schon unverzeihlich, auch wenn ich ihr nie etwas tun könnte." Sagte Thunder ihm. „Außerdem hat Rarity mich darum gebeten." Fügte er hinzu. „Sie hat immer gesagt das du großherzig bist." Meinte Steamroller und weinte weiter, er war ziemlich betrunken. „Wenn du es sagst." Meinte Thunder nur und nahm Steamroller mit. „Schicken sie mir die Rechnung." Sagte Thunder dem Barkeeper und ging mit Steamroller. „Warum machst du das für mich?" Fragte Steamroller darauf. „Altruismus, das ist meine Art." Sagte Thunder nur und brachte ihn zu Rarity nach hause. „Schlaf dich aus, ich sag Rarity bescheid." Sagte Thunder als Steamroller ins Bett gefallen war. „Okay." Meinte Steamroller nur und schlief sofort ein. „Man ist er vielleicht dicht." Dachte Thunder auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus. Zuhause angekommen ging er sofort in die Küche um Rarity zu sagen das sie nach hause gehen sollte, als er die Küche betrat und Twilight ihn sah fiel ihr das Essen aus den Hufen. „Was ist dir denn passiert, bist du in Ordnung?" Fragte sie erschrocken. „Ein Pflaster hier und dort, und ich bin wieder ganz der Alte." Antwortete er ihr einfach. „Rarity, geh besser zu ihm und sei da wenn er aufwacht, er wird mörderische Kopfschmerzen haben und dann braucht er dich." Sagte Thunder dem weißen Einhorn. „Danke Thunder, du bist wirklich ein guter Freund." Sagte Rarity und ging an ihm vorbei, sie gab ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und war dann weg. „Geht es dir wirklich gut?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Ich habe wohl eine Gehirnerschütterung, falls jemand nach mir fragen sollte, sag ihm das ich bewusstlos bin." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und sackte besinnungslos zusammen.

Zwei Wochen später...

„Sei vorsichtig!" Sagte Thunder und zuckte zurück. „Tut mir leid, aber wenn du zum Arzt gehen würdest wäre das angenehmer für dich." Sagte Fluttershy und zog vorsichtig die Fäden an Thunders Verletzungen. „Ich weiß, aber ich wollte das einfach nur hinter mich bringen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Du magst Ärzte wohl nicht besonders." Meinte Fluttershy nur. „Das ist es nicht, ich habe nur das Gefühl das ich schon zu vielen Ponys zur Last gefallen bin." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Du fällst doch keinem zur Last, du würdest uns sogar tragen wenn nötig." Sagte Fluttershy ihm. „Ich weiß, aber dein Onkel, und Heaven, der Bruder von Steamroller, das alles lässt mich nicht los." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Ich bin auf jeden Fall fertig, sieht eigentlich gut aus." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Danke." Bedankte sich Thunder bei ihr. „Wie geht es Heaven?" Fragte er dann. „Sie kann schon wieder treten, ihr geht es also gut." Sagte Fluttershy ihm. „Ich muss weiter, auf wiedersehen." Verabschiedete sich Fluttershy und ging. „Dann werde ich mich noch etwas ausruhen, ich werde ja auch nicht jeden Tag zusammengeschlagen." Dachte sich Thunder und legte sich auf die Couch, plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. „War schön solange es dauerte." Meinte Thunder und ging zur Tür, er hatte nicht erwartet was er fand. „Scootaloo!" Sagte Thunder erstaunt als er seine Adoptivtochter sah. „Sie ist nicht alleine." Sagte Spitfire und stellte sich neben Scootaloo. „Was geht Dad?" Fragte Scoo einfach nur. „Nette Hütte, deine Mutter hat echt Geschmack." Sagte Spitfire und sah sich das Haus an. „Was macht ihr hier?" Fragte Thunder überrascht. „Willst du uns nicht rein lassen?" Fragte Spitfire zurück. „Klar, kommt doch rein." Sagte Thunder verwirrt und brachte die zwei in das Wohnzimmer. „Nett hier, vielleicht sollte ich wieder zu hause einziehen." Meinte Scootaloo, sie warf sich auf die Couch und man konnte ihr cutie mark jetzt genau sehen, es zeigte einen geflügelten Reifen und deutete auf ihre Schnelligkeit hin. „Was macht ihr hier?" Fragte Thunder nochmals. „Wir sind nur auf der Durchreise." Sagte Spitfire ihm. „Ich darf das erste mal auftreten, ist das nicht großartig?" Meinte Scootaloo aufgeregt. „Das ist wunderbar, kann ich noch Tickets dafür bekommen?" Fragte Thunder darauf. „Sorry, ist leider ausverkauft." Antwortete Spitfire ihm. „Nicht mal VIP-Tickets?" Fragte Thunder weiter. „Ich habe wirklich versucht dir Tickets zu beschaffen, vor allem weil das in nächster Zeit meine letzte Show sein wird." Sagte Spitfire ihm. „Deine letzte Show, warum?" Wunderte sich Thunder. „Soarin hat einen Volltreffer bei ihr gelandet." Sagte Scootaloo darauf. „Ich dachte schon dass das nichts mehr wird, aber dann plötzlich vor zwei Wochen..." Sagte Spitfire und unterbrach sich. „Du bist trächtig?" Fragte Thunder erstaunt, Spitfire nickte etwas schüchtern.

Kapitel 29.

Thunder, Scootaloo und Spitfire unterhielten sich noch etwa eine Stunde und dann fiel Thunders Blick auf die Uhr. „Seht euch die Zeit an, wir reden hier schon seit Ewigkeiten." Sagte er verblüfft. „Wir können sowieso nicht lange bleiben, lass uns gehen Scoo." Sagte Spitfire darauf. „War schön dich mal wiederzusehen." Sagte Scootaloo zu ihrem Adoptivvater. „Komm öfter mal vorbei." Erwiderte er ihr und umarmte sie. „Was ich noch fragen wollte, woher hast du die ganzen Verletzungen?" Wollte Scootaloo noch wissen. „Der Freund von Rarity hat mich zusammengeschlagen, aber er hatte eine menge Stress." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Ich nehme an du hast alles einfach eingesteckt." Meinte Spitfire darauf. „Erst einen Bierkrug ins Gesicht, dann einen Barhocker über den Schädel und am Ende hat er mir noch eine reingehauen, aber er musste einfach etwas Dampf ablassen." Erzählte Thunder darauf. „Du bist wirklich großartig, jeder andere wäre wohl nach dem ersten Treffer schon umgekippt." Sagte Scootaloo beeindruckt. „Ewiger Ritter, schon vergessen?" Meinte Thunder einfach nur. „Wir müssen dann weiter, man sieht sich." Verabschiedeten sich die beiden und flogen weiter. „Vielleicht sollte ich mal nach Steamroller und Rarity sehen." Dachte Thunder dann und machte sich auf den Weg zu Raritys Boutique. Als er das Geschäft betrat sah er das etwas nicht stimmte, die Schaufensterpuppen waren weg, keine Stoffe oder Garnrollen lagen herum und auch die Nähmaschine an der Rarity immer arbeitete war weg. „Rarity, bist du da?" Fragte Thunder etwas unsicher, aus der Küche hörte er undeutlich Stimmen und ging nachsehen, er fand Rarity und Pinkie. „Der Wasserhahn in der Küche tropft etwas, das solltest du in Ordnung bringen lassen." Sagte Rarity dem pinken Pony. „Kein Problem." Erwiderte Pinkie ihr einfach. „Da war noch was, ich kann mich nur nicht erinnern." Meinte Rarity dann. „Das Fenster im Schlafzimmer ist undicht." Sagte Thunder dazwischen. „Stimmt, fast vergessen." Sagte Rarity gedankenverloren. „Hallo Thunder." Grüßte Pinkie ihn einfach und riss Rarity aus ihren Gedanken. „Thunder, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte sie verwundert. „Ich wollte nur mal nach dir und Steamroller sehen." Antwortete er ihr. „Rarity, was ist hier los, wo sind deine ganzen Sachen?" Wollte Thunderstrike dann wissen. „Ich ziehe zu Steamy nach Manehattan, ich habe mich nur noch nicht getraut euch das zu sagen." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Sie zieht heute um." Sagte Pinkie einfach. „Und wann wolltest du uns das sagen, wenn wir bemerken das du seit einer Woche weg bist?" Fragte Thunder beleidigt. „Es tut mir leid, ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich euch das sagen sollte, ihr seid immerhin meine besten Freunde." Entschuldigte sich Rarity bei ihm. „Wie ich sehe hast du Pinkie davon erzählt, und nachdem dein Freund mich zusammengeschlagen hat, hättest du mir auch was sagen können." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Ich habe Pinkie davon erzählt weil sie hier einziehen wird, und du hast recht, nachdem Steamy dich zusammengeschlagen hat hätte ich dir auch sagen sollen was los ist." Meinte Rarity nur. „Schon gut, mach dir keine Gedanken." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und kratzte sich gedankenverloren an dem Schnitt den er im Gesicht hatte, sofort fing die Verletzung an zu bluten. „Mist." Meinte Thunder darauf. „Du hast deine Verletzung wieder aufgekratzt, lass mich das kurz in Ordnung bringen." Sagte Rarity und öffnete eine Schublade, sie war leer. „Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen meine ganzen Sachen schon verladen sind." Sagte Rarity und schloss die Schublade wieder. „Schon gut, das wird auch so wieder." Sagte Thunder ihr einfach. „Wollte Steamroller nicht schon längst wieder da sein?" Fragte Pinkie dann. „Sie hat recht." Meinte Rarity nur und wandte sich wieder an Thunder. „Da ist noch was das du wissen solltest, Steamroller ist nicht wie andere Erd-Ponys, er..." Setzte sie an um Thunder etwas zu sagen und wurde unterbrochen als Steamroller die Küche betrat. „Ich habe den Rest verladen, wir können los." Sagte er und sah dann Thunder. „Trifft sich gut dass du da bist." Sagte er zu dem Pegasus-Hengst. „Warum das denn?" Fragte Thunder neugierig. „Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken das du mich aus der Bar geholt hast und da warst als ich Gesellschaft brauchte." Sagte Steamroller darauf. „Schon gut, Rarity hat mich darum gebeten." Wiegelte Thunder die Sache ab. „Trotzdem." Sagte Steamroller und küsste Thunder. „Das hatte ich nicht erwartet." Meinte Thunder erstaunt als Steamroller fertig war. „Das wollte ich dir sagen, Steamroller findet dich attraktiv und hat das er auch gerade eindrucksvoll bewiesen." Erklärte Rarity darauf. „Du beschränkst dich also nicht nur auf Stuten, schon klar." Sagte Thunder darauf zu Steamroller. „Man nimmt was man kriegen kann." Erwiderte Steamroller ihm. „Nur für die Zukunft, lass das bei mir, nicht mein Stil." Sagte Thunder nur. „Tut mir leid das da so eine Spannung zwischen uns war." Entschuldigte sich Steamroller dann. „Da war ich genauso dran schuld, mach dir keine Gedanken." Erwiderte Thunder ihm. „Wir sind cool?" Fragte Steamroller darauf. „Sind wir." Antwortete Thunder ihm und reichte ihm einen Huf, Steamroller griff zu und die zwei schüttelten sich die Hufe. „Mach Rarity glücklich, und denk dran das sie eine Lady ist." Sagte Thunder ihm. „Das hat er schon, wir wollen diesen Winter heiraten." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Das ist wirklich schön, ich freue mich für euch." Meinte Thunder und umarmte Rarity. „Wir wollen aber warten bis unser Fohlen auf der Welt ist." Sagte Steamroller dann. „Das hatte ich jetzt wirklich nicht erwartet." Meinte Thunder erstaunt und sah sich Rarity an, man konnte ihr noch nichts ansehen. „Wie lange schon?" Fragte er dann. „Lang genug." Antwortete Rarity einfach. Thunder begleitete die zwei zusammen mit Pinkie zum Bahnhof um sie zu verabschieden. „Ihr werdet den anderen sagen was los ist?" Fragte Rarity aus der Lokomotive heraus, sie half Steamroller beim fahren des Zuges. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, wir kümmern uns schon darum." Sagte Pinkie ihr. „Sie hat recht, wir bringen es den anderen schonend bei." Stimmte Thunder ihr zu. „Ich hoffe ihr kommt uns mal besuchen." Sagte Rarity zum Abschied. „Sobald ihr euch eingelebt habt." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und als der Zug abfuhr winkten er und Pinkie ihren Freunden hinterher. „Pinkie, versammele die anderen, wir haben eine Menge zu erklären." Sagte Thunder dem pinken Pony an seiner Seite. „Sofort, ich habe aber noch eine Bitte an dich, kannst du mir beim Umzug helfen?" Erwiderte Pinkie ihm und brachte ihre Bitte zum Ausdruck. „Klar, ich kann auch denn tropfenden Wasserhahn und die undichten Fenster reparieren." Versicherte Thunder ihr. „Danke, ich bring die anderen dann zu dir." Sagte Pinkie und ging los. Nach ein paar Minuten versammelten sich alle bei Thunder und Twilight und saßen im Wohnzimmer. „Was ist jetzt so wichtig das ihr uns hier versammelt?" Fragte Applejack. „Wunderst du dich nicht das Rarity fehlt?" Fragte Thunder sie. „Jetzt wo du es sagst, wo ist Rarity?" Fragte Fluttershy und sah sich um. „In Manehattan, sie ist mit Steamroller zusammengezogen und hat Ponyville verlassen." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Und warum hat sie uns das nicht selbst gesagt?" Fragte Applejack aufgebracht und sprang von ihrem Sessel auf. „Genau deshalb, deine Reaktion ist das was sie gefürchtet hat." Sagte Thunder vorwurfsvoll, AJ sah ihn etwas verdutzt an und setzte sich wieder. „Wir sind ihre besten Freunde und sie konnte es einfach nicht übers Herz bringen uns das zu sagen, Pinkie sollte das eigentlich machen, aber dann bin da noch irgendwie rein geraten." Erklärte Thunder weiter. „Ich hoffe das sie mit Steamroller glücklich wird." Sagte Fluttershy nach ein paar Minuten schweigen. „Ist sie schon, die zwei wollen im Winter heiraten." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Wie schön, ich hoffe das sie uns einladen werden." Meinte Twilight und freute sich für Rarity. „Wird sie bestimmt." Sagte Pinkie ihr. „Und da ist noch was das ihr wissen solltet." Fuhr Thunder fort und alles sahen ihn gespannt an. „Rarity ist trächtig." Sagte er dann einfach und AJ starrte ihn nur verwundert an. „Das kam plötzlich." Sagte Rainbow trocken. „Da ist sie nicht die einzige." Sagte Twilight und wurde etwas rot. „Das stimmt." Meinte Pinkie und dann kam ihr in den Kopf was Twilight meinte, Pinkie sah sie verwirrt an. „Willst du uns etwas sagen?" Fragte Pinkie erstaunt. „Na ja..., Volltreffer." Sagte Twilight einfach nur. „Versenkt." Kommentierte Thunder die Angelegenheit. „Lasst mich kurz zusammenfassen, Pinkie ist trächtig, Rarity ist trächtig, und du jetzt auch?" Fragte Applejack darauf. „Soweit richtig, ich bin ebenfalls trächtig." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Nur so als Frage, wann wolltest du mir das sagen?" Fragte Thunder sie dann. „Tut mir leid Schatz, ich habe das selbst erst vorhin beim Arzt erfahren und wollte dir sofort bescheid sagen, aber dann haben du und Pinkie uns hier versammelt." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Schon gut Liebling, ich bin ja auch froh darüber." Sagte Thunder und küsste sie. „Aber lasst uns etwas für Rarity feiern." Sagte Thunder dann und holte sechs Gläser die er mit Whiskey füllte. „Thunder, ich kann nichts trinken." Erinnerte Twilight ihren Gatten. „Ich weiß, ich brauche aber zwei heute." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und nahm sich zwei der Gläser. „Auf Rarity, möge sie in Manehattan glücklich werden." Sagte Rainbow dann und hob ihr Glas, außer Twilight taten es ihr alle gleich. „Ich bin wirklich froh für sie." Sagte Thunder und leerte das erste seiner Gläser. „Ich finde es toll das sie jemanden gefunden hat." Sagte Pinkie und wollte ihr Glas leeren, Thunder nahm es ihr einfach aus den Hufen. „Was soll das denn jetzt?" Fragte sie verwirrt. „Pinkie, du bist trächtig, du kannst deinem Fohlen doch keinen Alkohol antun." Erinnerte Thunder sie. „Er hat recht Pinkie, du willst doch das dein Fohlen gesund wird." Stimmte Twilight ihm zu. „Ich will mir nicht mal vorstellen was hätte passieren können wenn ich während meiner Trächtigkeit getrunken hätte." Sagte Rainbow ihr. „Na gut, ihr habt da ja mehr Erfahrung als ich und ich vertraue euch." Sagte Pinkie darauf. „Gut zu hören." Meinte Thunder und leerte das zweite Glas das vor ihm stand, plötzlich lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken und ihm stand das Felle zu berge. „Was ist denn jetzt?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Ich habe mich nur gerade an etwas erinnert das Thundershy gesagt hatte." Erklärte er ihr. „Und was?" Fragte Rainbow darauf. „Sie hat mit Bubble Berry ein Fohlen, ich persönlich bin froh das ich an Pinkies Fohlen nicht schuld bin." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Warum?" Fragte Pinkie und wirkte verletzt. „Du weißt das ich dich mag, als Freund, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen mit dir ein Fohlen zu habe." Erwiderte Thunder ihr. „Ach so, dann ist ja gut." Sagte Pinkie einfach nur. Die nur noch sechs Freunde feierten etwas für Rarity und zerstreuten sich dann, als letztes wurde Applejack von ihrer neuen Freundin Mirage abgeholt. Applejack erzählte Mirage alles und das weiße Einhorn mit der blonden Mähne freute sich für ihre neuen Freunde. „Das ist so schön für sie, wir sollten das feiern." Schlug Mirage vor. „Du hast recht, machen wir das." Stimmte AJ ihr zu und wandte sich an Thunder. „Willst du mitkommen?" Fragte sie ihn. „Warum nicht, ich habe selbst das eine oder andere zu feiern." Meinte Thunder darauf. „Schatz, ich geh noch etwas mit AJ und Mirage feiern." Rief er in das Haus zurück. „Mach das, ich mache mich solange noch etwas mit dem Haus vertraut." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Hab Spaß Schatz." Wünschte Twilight ihm dann. „Was ist mit Violet?" Fragte Applejack als die drei zu einer Bar gingen. „Sie kümmert sich noch um Heaven." Antwortete Thunder ihr.

Kapitel 30.

Thunder saß mit Applejack und Mirage schon seit ein paar Stunden in einer Bar und war noch relativ nüchtern, als Pegasus vertrug er auch mehr Alkohol als die anderen Arten Ponys. „Weißt du, ich wollte eigentlich nie die letzte von uns sein die ein Fohlen bekommt, und jetzt haben alle eines außer mir." Sagte AJ und klang nicht sehr glücklich. „Ich könnte dir ja helfen, aber ich bin leider eine Stute." Sagte Mirage ihr. „Wenn es doch nur eine Möglichkeit gäbe das wir zwei ein Fohlen bekommen." Sagte sie dann und trank den Rest ihres Bieres aus. „Ich muss pissen gehen." Meinte Mirage dann und stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf. „Die Ausdrucksweise ist echt klasse." Meinte Thunder und fing an zu lachen. „Ich glaube das ich auch mal pissen gehe." Sagte Applejack darauf und ging mit Mirage los. Als sich beide die Hufe wuschen unterhielten sie sich. „Weißt du, ich wollte wirklich nicht die letzte sein, ich wünsche mir schon seit Jahren ein Fohlen." Sagte AJ ihrer Freundin. „Das hast du schon mal gesagt und ich habe eine Idee." Erwiderte Mirage ihr, die beiden waren nicht mehr wirklich nüchtern. „Dann sag mal an." Forderte Applejack sie auf und Mirage teilte ihre Idee mit Applejack. Als die zwei wieder zu Thunder zurück gingen hatten beide ein unheimliches Lächeln im Gesicht stehen. „Ist auf der Toilette was witzige passiert?" Fragte Thunder als er das bemerkte. „Mirage hat mir nur etwas komisches erzählt." Antwortete Applejack ihm. „Dann lasst uns noch etwas trinken, wenn ihr dem gewachsen seid." Sagte Thunder dann, er war auch schon lange nicht mehr nüchtern. „Hey Barkeeper, schmeiß eine Flasche von deinem besten Vodka rüber!" Rief AJ dem Barkeeper zu. „Bist du sicher AJ?" Fragte der Hengst sie einfach, Applejack kam öfters in die Bar und war schon bekannt. „Sie ist sich sicher, her damit." Sagte Mirage ihm. „Ich habe mit Applejack gesprochen, nicht mit dir." Erwiderte der Barbesitzer ihr. „Ich bin die persönliche Assistenten von Prinzessin Luna, und wenn ich sage wir wollen Vodka, dann sind wir uns sicher." Sagte Mirage bedrohlich. „Hör auf sie, wir wollen noch was zu trinken." Stimmte Thunder ihr zu. „Wenn ihr meint." Sagte der Barkeeper nur und stellte die Flasche mit drei Gläsern vor die drei. „Wetten das ich die Pulle auf ex leer kriege?" Fragte Thunder dann. „Das wird ja einfach." Dachte sich Applejack nur. „Nie im Leben." Sagte Mirage. „Dann seht mal genau zu." Meinte Thunder und setzte die Flasche an, er schaffte es wirklich die ganze Flasche zu trinken. „Wie war das?" Fragte er dann und warf die leere Flasche einfach über die Schulter. „Nicht übel, gar nicht übel." Meinte Mirage beeindruckt, sie hatte noch nie gesehen wie jemand eine ganze Flasche Vodka trank. „Und jetzt ihr." Forderte Thunder die zwei Stuten auf. „Ein Kampftrinken, gefällt mir." Sagte AJ nur und ließ drei Gläser mit Whiskey bringen. „Ich muss nochmal kurz weg, bin gleich zurück." Sagte AJ dann und ging zu einem Hengst der in einer dunklen Ecke saß, sie kam kurz darauf zurück. „Worum ging es denn da?" Fragte Mirage sie darauf. „Hattest du noch Schulden bei dem Kerl?" Fragte Thunder einfach. „Jetzt nicht mehr." Erwiderte AJ ihm einfach. „Dann ist ja gut." Sagte Thunder einfach nur. „Was ist eigentlich mit der Flasche die du weggeworfen hast?" Fragte AJ dann und Thunder drehte sich um. „Die ist hin." Sagte er nur, als er sich umgedreht hatte, schüttete Applejack ihm etwas ins Glas. „Was machst du da?" Fragte Mirage schockiert. „Was wir besprochen hatten, aber wir schaffen es niemals ihn betrunken zu machen, er verträgt einfach zu viel." Antwortete AJ ihr. „War was?" Fragte Thunder als er sich wieder richtig gesetzt hatte. „Ich sagte nur das ich wirklich froh bin für Rarity." Sagte Applejack ihm. „Da hast du recht, auf Rarity und ihren Freund Steamroller." Rief Thunder dann und hob sein Glas Whiskey. „Auf Rarity." Stimmte AJ ihm zu und hob ebenfalls ihr Glas. „Ja, genau das." Meinte Mirage etwas unsicher und hob ihr Glas. Die drei tranken den Whiskey und setzten ihre Gläser ab. „Das war aber mal ein heftiger Whiskey." Sagte Thunder dann und kippte um. „Und jetzt?" Wollte Mirage wissen. „Geht es dir gut Thunder?" Fragte AJ den regungslosen Pegasus darauf. „Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, aber sonst ist alles bestens." Antwortete er ihr. „Meine Fresse, ich habe noch nie gesehen das jemand so schnell umkippt." Meinte der Barkeeper. „Wir bringen ihn nach hause, morgen komme ich und zahl die Rechnung." Sagte AJ ihm und nahm Thunder auf den Rücken. „So wie immer." Erwiderte der Barbesitzer ihr einfach. „Du weißt was du machen musst?" Fragte AJ ihre Freundin. „Ich habe genug Filme gesehen um das zu wissen, ich werde mit seinem Körper umgehen können." Antwortete Mirage ihr. „Danke das du mich trägst, ich weiß nicht warum ich heute so wenig vertrage." Bedankte sich Thunder bei AJ. „Nichts zu danken." Erwiderte sie ihm einfach. „Da ist auch schon mein Haus, leg mich einfach vor der Tür ab und klingele damit Twilight mich rein holen kann." Sagte Thunder als sein Haus in Sichtweite kam, Applejack ging einfach weiter. „AJ, mein Haus ist dort drüben." Erinnerte Thunder sie, er konnte nur nicht in die Richtung deuteten da er sich nicht bewegen konnte. „Ich weiß, aber wir bringen dich zu mir." Erwiderte Applejack ihm. „Mirage, du solltest vielleicht schon mal anfangen seinen Körper zu kontrollieren, nur zur Übung." Sagte AJ dem Einhorn dann. „Gute Idee, so kann ich meine Kontrolle perfektionieren." Sagte Mirage und setzte ihre Magie ein, ihre Augen erstrahlten in weißem Licht und ein magisches Feld legte sich um Thunders Körper. Kontrolliert von Mirage sprang Thunder AJ vom Rücken und lief neben ihr her. „Was soll das?" Fragte Thunder, er war schlagartig nüchtern geworden. „Wir haben dich als Spender nominiert." Antwortete Applejack ihm einfach und lächelte verschlagen. „Was meinst du?" Wollte Thunder wissen. „Du hast schon mit Twilight, Fluttershy und Dash Fohlen gezeugt, ich wollte nie die letzte sein und jetzt nehme ich mir einfach was ich will." Sagte Applejack ihm, Mirage lief vor einen Baum und der Zauber löste sich auf, Thunder sackte zusammen wie eine Puppe. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Applejack sie darauf. „Ich habe nur einen Moment nicht darauf geachtet wo ich hingehe, es ist schwierig das alles zu koordinieren, ich sehe immer hin durch seine und meine Augen gleichzeitig." Erklärte Mirage ihr. „Dann lassen wir das mit dem Üben fürs erste." Sagte AJ und ging zu Thunder. „AJ, ich weiß was ihr vor habt, aber das kannst du nicht machen." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Und ob ich kann." Erwiderte AJ ihm und sah ihn an. „AJ, du machst mir Angst." Meinte Thunder leicht beunruhigt. „Ihr seid betrunken, lass uns doch morgen nochmal darüber reden." Versuchte er sie von ihrem Plan abzubringen. „Ohh nein, ich zieh das durch, hier und heute." Sagte AJ und bemerkte gar nicht wie sehr sie Thunder beunruhigte. Applejack nahm ihn wieder auf den Rücken und trug ihn zu sich nach hause, als sie ihn die Treppe hoch trug fing er an zu schreien. „Big Mac, AJ ist betrunken, hilf mir!" Schrie er in der Hoffnung das der kräftige Hengst kam. „Mein Bruder ist auf einem romantischen Ausflug mit Cheerilee, schrei ruhig so laut du willst." Sagte AJ. „Findest du wirklich dass das eine gute Idee ist?" Fragte Mirage unsicher, sie war zwar genauso betrunken wie AJ, konnte aber noch relativ klar denken. „Wir hatten das doch besprochen." Sagte AJ nur und legte Thunder in ihr Bett. „Sie hat recht AJ, hör auf solange du kannst." Stimmte Thunder dem Einhorn zu. „Entspann dich einfach." Sagte AJ und schloss die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen...

Twilight stand auf und streckte sich in dem riesigen Bett aus. „Er sollte öfter mal Nachts weg bleiben." Dachte sie sich und stand auf, sie wollte zu erst die Zeitung aus dem Postkasten holen und trat vor das Haus. Sie stolperte über etwas und sah verwundert nach worüber sie denn eigentlich gestolpert war, es war Thunder. „Thunder!" Sagte sie erstaunt und sah sich ihn an, trotzdem sie auf ihn getreten war, war er nicht aufgewacht. „Liebling, wach auf, du kannst doch nicht hier draußen schlafen." Sagte sie und rüttelte an ihm, er wachte nicht auf. „Was ist nur los?" Rätselte Twilight und fühlte seinen Puls. Sein Puls war unregelmäßig und seine Atmung sehr flach. „Da stimmt was nicht!" Dachte Twilight entsetzt. „Hey Twilight, was geht?" Fragte Rainbow plötzlich und landete neben ihr. „Ich weiß nicht, ich wollte die Zeitung holen und dann lag Thunder hier einfach vor der Tür." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Er schläft wahrscheinlich nur, du solltest ihn einfach ins Bett legen." Sagte Dash darauf. „Ich habe schon versucht ihn zu wecken, aber er schläft einfach weiter." Sagte Twilight und klang schon etwas verzweifelt, Dash sah sich Thunder genauer an und bemerkte etwas. „Sieh dir das mal an." Sagte sie und deutete auf seinen Mund. „Sieht aus als ob er Klebeband über den Mund geklebt bekommen hat." Fügte sie hinzu. „Hilf mir ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen." Forderte Twilight sie auf und zusammen brachten die zwei Thunder ins Krankenhaus.

Kapitel 31.

Applejack und Mirage lagen gemeinsam im Bett und schliefen, das Bett sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Die Kissen lagen chaotisch verteilt und in der Decke war sogar ein Riss zu sehen. Auf einmal klopfte es lautstark an der Tür und AJ wachte benommen auf. „Hab ich einen Schädel." Jammerte sie und stand auf, sie schwankte etwas durch das Zimmer und stolperte plötzlich über etwas, sie schlug heftig mit dem Kopf gegen den Türrahmen. „Das hat nicht gerade geholfen." Meinte sie und sah nach über was sie gestolpert war, eine Rolle Klebeband hatte sich an einem ihrer Beine festgesetzt und sie zu Fall gebracht. „Was soll das Klebeband?" Rätselte sie und wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als es nochmals klopfte. „Ist ja gut, ich komm ja schon!" Rief sie und ging zur Tür. „Was ist denn?" Fragte sie und machte die Tür auf, Twilight stand davor. „Ist gestern irgendwas passiert als ihr mit Thunder unterwegs ward?" Fragte Twilight direkt und sah sehr besorgt aus. „Ich kann mich nicht an gestern erinnern, aber ich glaube nicht:" Antwortete AJ ihr und hielt sich den Kopf. „Warum fragst du?" Wollte sie dann wissen. „Thunder ist im Krankenhaus, er hat eine Überdosis von irgendwas bekommen und wacht einfach nicht auf." Erklärte Twilight ihr. „WAS?!" Rief AJ schockiert und vergaß ihre Kopfschmerzen einfach. „Ich dachte nur dass du vielleicht etwas weißt." Meinte Twilight dann und sah aus als ob sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde. „Sorry, ich kann mich wirklich nicht an gestern erinnern, wir müssen ja echt eine ganze Menge gesoffen haben." Sagte AJ mitfühlend. „Danke, wenn du mich suchst, ich bin im Krankenhaus und warte das Thunder wieder zu sich kommt." Sagte Twilight und ging wieder, Applejack ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück und weckte Mirage auf. „Lass mich schlafen." Murmelte Mirage nur. „Wach auf, ich muss dich was fragen." Sagte AJ ihr und rüttelte an dem Einhorn. „Was denn?" Wollte Mirage wissen und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. „Ist gestern was passiert, was haben wir gemacht?" Stellte AJ ihre Frage. „Mal sehen, wir haben getrunken um die Sache mit eurer Freundin zu feiern, und dann..." Zählte Mirage auf und unterbrach sich. „Bei Celestia!" Sagte sie dann plötzlich schockiert. „Was ist, haben wir was angestellt?" Fragte Applejack sie. „Wir haben nicht nur was angestellt, wir haben ein Verbrechen begangen." Antwortete Mirage ihr und sprang aus dem Bett. „Was meinst du?" Fragte AJ verwirrt. „Du hast Thunder was in den Whiskey gekippt und dann haben wir ihn..." Sagte Mirage und musste sich kurz unterbrechen. „Nun sag schon, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern!" Forderte AJ von ihr. „Wir haben ihn unter Drogen gesetzt und vergewaltigt." Sagte Mirage und sah aus als ob sie gleich umkippen würde. AJ sah sie schockiert an und galoppierte plötzlich ins Badezimmer, sie musste sich heftig übergeben. „Wir haben wirklich Mist gebaut." Sagte sie als sie zurückkam. „Wenn Prinzessin Luna das heraus findet bin ich geliefert, er ist ein guter Freund von ihr und wir haben ihm das angetan." Sagte Mirage und wurde immer panischer. „Sie wird mich kreuzigen lassen, oder erschießen, oder sie wird mich persönlich erwürgen, oder..." Stammelte Mirage nur noch und lief aufgeregt um AJ herum. „Komm runter, wir müssen das Twilight sagen und lassen sie dann entscheiden was passiert." Sagte Applejack dem blonden Einhorn. „MEIN LEBEN IST RUINIERT!" Schrie Mirage plötzlich und fing an zu weinen. „Beruhige dich erst mal, wir bringen das wieder in Ordnung." Redete AJ ihr gut zu. „Aber wir sind Verbrecher, wir habe eine Straftat begangen, wir landen im Gefängnis!" Jammerte Mirage weiter und sackte zusammen. „REIß DICH ZUSAMMEN!" Schrie Applejack sie an und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige. „Danke, das hat geholfen." Meinte Mirage nur und schüttelte sich. „Aber was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte sie dann. „Wir sagen Twilight alles, das ist das einzige was wir machen können." Antwortete AJ ihr und die zwei gingen los. Die zwei erreichten das Krankenhaus und sah die anderen schon im Wartezimmer, Fluttershy lief durch den Raum und konnte einfach nicht still sitzen, Rainbow redete auf sie ein. „Du weißt das er stark ist, er wird schon nicht sterben." Sagte sie aufmunternd zu ihrer Freundin. „Aber was wenn doch?" Fragte Fluttershy unsicher. „Ich hoffe das es ihm bald wieder gut geht, es macht Spaß mit ihm Party zu machen." Sagte Pinkie. „Mädels, könnt ihr Twilight holen, ich muss ihr was sagen." Mischte Applejack sich ein. „Ich kann das nicht!" Rief Mirage plötzlich und galoppierte davon. „Ich geh sie holen." Sagte Rainbow und kam kurz darauf mit Twilight zurück, Twilight sah ernsthaft besorgt aus. „Wie geht es ihm?" Fragte AJ sie. „Er ist immer noch nicht wach, die Ärzte habe ihm Blut abgenommen und versuchen herauszufinden von was er jetzt eine Überdosis hat, aber das kann Stunden dauern und ich glaube nicht das er solange durchhält." Erzählte Twilight und brach fast in Tränen aus. „Hier, davon hat er eine Überdosis." Sagte AJ und gab Twilight eine kleine Ampulle. „Ich bring das den Ärzten." Sagte Dash und ging mit der Ampulle los. „Woher hast du das?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Na ja, weißt du, wir waren gestern ziemlich betrunken und ich habe Thunder das in seinen Whiskey geschüttet." Erzählte AJ ihren Freunden, sie konnte sich wieder an alles erinnern. „WAS?!" Rief Rainbow schockiert, sie war gerade zurück und hatte das wichtigste mitbekommen. „Warum machst du so was?" Fragte Twilight entsetzt. „Das ist noch nicht alles." Sagte Applejack und sah wirklich schuldbewusst aus. „Was kommt denn jetzt noch?" Fragte Fluttershy schockiert. „Mirage und ich haben ihn auch noch gezwungen..." Setzte AJ an und musste sich unterbrechen um sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Twilight, sie wollte unbedingt hören was alles passiert war. „Wir waren betrunken und ich bin etwas eifersüchtig auf euch, ihr habt alle Fohlen oder erwartet eins, und ich fühlte mich einfach ausgeschlossen und war etwas verzweifelt." Erklärte AJ ihre Gefühlslage. „Du meine Güte!" Meinte Fluttershy entsetzt. „Macht Mirage keine Vorwürfe, sie hat nur gemacht was ich ihr gesagt hatte, ich bin ganz allein daran schuld." Sagte AJ dann. „Ich habt ihn missbraucht?" Fragte Rainbow darauf und AJ nickte, sie fühlte sich wirklich schuldig und das konnte man ihr auch ansehen. „Tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sie sich dann kleinlaut. „Weißt du eigentlich was das für ein Gefühl ist?" Schrie Pinkie sie dann an. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich war betrunken und wusste nicht was ich mache." Erwiderte Applejack ihr. „Dir wird es noch leid tut!" Schrie Pinkie darauf und griff sie an. Pinkies ganze Wut entlud sich in diesem Moment und AJ bekam die volle Wucht davon zu spüren, Pinkie musste einfach alles aus sich heraus lassen und Applejack verkörperte in diesem Moment alles was Pinkie hasste. „Haltet sie auf, sie wird AJ sonst umbringen!" Rief Fluttershy und versuchte mit Rainbow Pinkie von AJ zu lösen, als die zwei das geschafft hatte hielt Fluttershy Pinkie fest. „Lass mich los, ich werde ihr zeigen wie leid es ihr tun wird!" Schrie Pinkie aufgebracht. „Holt einen Arzt, ich glaube AJ ist ernsthaft verletzt." Sagte Rainbow und leistete erst Hilfe, Applejack sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Sie wurde untersucht und auf ein Zimmer gebracht, einer der Ärzte kam und sagte den anderen was mit ihr war. „Eure Freundin hat ein paar Brüche, wir behandeln sie und dann kann sie auch schon nach hause." Sagte der Arzt den anderen. „Wie ist das eigentlich passiert?" Wollte der Arzt noch wissen. „Sie hatte wohl einen Unfall." Sagte Fluttershy einfach, Twilight hatte beschlossen dass die Angelegenheit untereinander geklärt werden soll. Als AJ zurückkam hatte sie ein Bein in Gips und einen Verband um ihre gebrochenen Rippen zu schützen, ein blaues Auge und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe verstärkten den Eindruck nur. „Tut mir leid AJ, ich konnte mich einfach nicht beherrschen." Entschuldigte sich Pinkie bei ihr. „Schon gut, ich habe Mist gebaut und habe es eigentlich verdient." Erwiderte AJ ihr und wandte sich an Twilight. „Wenn du willst werde ich mich stellen, lasst aber bitte Mirage aus der Sache raus." Sagte sie ihr. „Wir warten bis Thunder wieder wach ist und lassen ihn entscheiden." Beschloss Twilight und sah Applejack enttäuscht an. „Sieh mich bitte nicht so an, ich fühle mich ja schon schlecht genug." Bat AJ sie. „Ich hätte das wirklich nicht von dir gedacht." Sagte Twilight traurig. „Es tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sich AJ nochmals. „Er hätte sterben können, ist dir das klar?" Fragte Twilight sie dann. „Ich weiß." Antwortete AJ nur und ein paar Tränen fielen zu Boden. Violet und ihre vier Halbgeschwister kamen im Krankenhaus an und sahen alle sehr besorgt aus, bei Heaven konnte man das nicht genau sagen da sie einen dicken Verband am Kopf hatte und ihr Gesicht etwas verdeckt war. „Wie geht es Dad?" Fragte Violet sofort. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Lightning. „Wird er denn wieder gesund?" Wollte Heaven wissen. „Sag schon was passiert ist!" Forderten Lilly und Daisy gleichzeitig. „Ich habe euren Vater unter Drogen gesetzt." Sagte AJ vorsichtig. „Bist du irre?!" Fragte Lightning schockiert. „Er wird schon wieder, macht euch da keine Sorgen." Sagte Twilight den fünf zuversichtlich und versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich wollte das nicht, wirklich nicht." Entschuldigte sich Applejack und fing an zu weinen, es tat ihr wirklich leid. „Fluttershy, kannst du dich noch etwas um Violet kümmern?" Fragte Twilight das schüchterne Pegasus-Pony. „Kein Problem." Sagte Fluttershy nur. „Geh mit Fluttershy und ich bleib bei deinem Vater." Sagte Twilight ihrer Tochter dann. „Na gut." Sagte Violet einfach und ging mit ihren Geschwistern davon. „Ich sollte dann auch besser gehen, wenn ihr euch überlegt habt was mit mir passiert, ich bin zuhause." Sagte AJ und humpelte auf ihrem gebrochenen Bein weg. Am Abend saß Applejack im Wohnzimmer und starrte eigentlich nur gegen die Wand, sie wusste immer noch nicht was sie dazu bewegt hatte so etwas zu tun. „Die anderen hassen mich wahrscheinlich." Dachte sie sich und plötzlich zuckte ein Blitz am Himmel daher, sie erschreckte sich fast zu Tode als der Donner grollte. „Ich dachte eigentlich das Dash es heute nicht regnen lassen wollte, geschweige denn gewittern." Dachte AJ als monsunartiger Regen gegen das Fenster prasselte. „Selbst das Wetter weiß was ich getan habe." Meinte Applejack darauf und sah zu wie Regentropfen die Scheiben herunter liefen, als es laut an der Tür klopfte erschreckte sie sich wieder fast zu Tode. „Wer ist das denn jetzt?" Rätselte AJ und ging zur Tür, davor stand Pinkie. „Pinkie, was machst du bei dem Wetter draußen?" Fragte AJ überrascht, Pinkie war bis auf die Knochen nass und sah Applejack mit einem mörderischen Blick an. „Ich bringe zu Ende was ich im Krankenhaus angefangen hab." Antwortete Pinkie auf die Frage und holte ein Messer hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. „Pinkie, was hast du vor?" Fragte AJ ängstlich, doch Pinkie antwortete ihr nicht und kam bedrohlich näher. Plötzlich stürzte Pinkie auf AJ zu und warf sie zu Boden, sie versuchte noch das Messer abzuwehren, aber Pinkie war unnatürlich stark.

Kapitel 32.

Als sich die Klinge in ihre Brust bohrte, wachte AJ schweißgebadet auf und sah sich hektisch um. „Nur ein Traum, ein furchtbarer, furchtbarer Traum." Erkannte sie erleichtert als sie merkte das sie einfach nur auf der Couch eingeschlafen war. „Ich kann nicht mehr, das macht mich verrückt!" Dachte sie und galoppierte los, so gut es ging mit einem gebrochenen Bein. Sie stürmte das Krankenhaus und wollte sofort zu Twilight gehen, Rainbow hielt sie auf. „Immer langsam AJ, Thunder ist wieder wach und redet gerade mit Twilight." Sagte Dash ihr. „Ich muss mit ihr reden, bitte sag ihr bescheid." Bat Applejack sie. „Ich sag ihr das dann mal, warte hier." Erwiderte Dash ihr und ging in das Zimmer, kurz darauf kam sie mit Twilight zurück. „Was ist denn Applejack?" Fragte Twilight sie einfach. „Wie geht es ihm denn jetzt?" Fragte AJ zurück. „Er ist müde, aber ansonsten wird er wohl morgen schon wieder nach hause können." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Kann ich zu ihm, ich will mich bei ihm entschuldigen?" Fragte Applejack darauf. „Komm mit." Meinte Twilight nur und ging voran. „Schatz, du hast Besuch." Sagte Twilight ihrem Gatten. Applejack setzte sich vor Thunder und sah ihn ein paar Augenblicke an. „Hallo Thunder." Sagte sie endlich, Thunder öffnete seine Augen als ob er mit einer Nadel gestochen wurde und schlug reflexartig zu. Twilight stand einfach nur erstaunt da und sah wie AJ am Boden lag und sich die Nase hielt. „Ach du Scheiße." Meinte Thunder nur und erhob sich mühsam. „AJ, tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht schlagen." Entschuldigte er sich bei ihr. „Schon gut, ich hab das verdient." Erwiderte AJ ihm. „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich habe echt Mist gebaut." Entschuldigte sie sich dann. „Ich muss kurz mit Twilight reden, lass uns bitte einen Augenblick allein." Sagte Thunder darauf und AJ ging vor die Tür. „Was ist denn?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich werde AJ nicht anzeigen, sie war betrunken und hat nicht nachgedacht." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Aber irgendwas müssen wir tun." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Wir könnten sie ein paar Wochen schwitzen lassen, das Warten auf eine Strafe die nie kommt ist bestimmt sehr schlimm." Schlug Thunder vor. „Wenn du das für richtig hältst." Meinte Twilight nur. „Das tu ich." Sagte Thunder und küsste sie, auf einmal kam AJ in das Zimmer gestürmt. „Ich halte das nicht aus, bestraft mich, verprügelt mich, irgendwas, aber bitte macht etwas!" Rief sie und brach unter Tränen zusammen. Thunder stand auf und legte ihr sanft einen Huf auf die Schulter, etwas verwirrt sah sie zu ihm auf. „Schon gut AJ, du hast genug gelitten, ich will dich nicht dafür bestrafen." Sagte er ihr. „Wirklich?" Fragte Applejack unsicher. „Wirklich, sag das bitte auch Mirage." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Oh nein, ich habe sie gestern ganz vergessen!" Sagte AJ auf einmal. „Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl, wir sollten sie suchen gehen." Meinte Twilight. „Gute Idee, ich geh mich mal kurz entlassen." Stimmte Thunder ihr zu und nach ein paar Minuten standen die drei vor dem Krankenhaus. „Wo ist Dash, sie wollte doch warten?" Fragte Thunder. „Sie ist wohl schon gegangen." Antwortete Twilight ihm. „Suchen wir erst Mirage, dann geh ich zu Dash." Sagte Thunder und hob ab, als er über der Stadt schwebte sah er sich um. „Da ist sie!" Rief Thunder als er Mirage entdeckte. „Wo?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Was macht sie?" Fragte Applejack. „Ungefähr 8 Kilometer von hier, sie steht an einer Klippe!" Rief Thunder als Antwort. „Bitte nicht." Meinte AJ entsetzt. „Ich muss was tun." Dachte Thunder und sah Rainbow Dash in der Luft, sie flog ein paar hundert Meter höher als er. „Dash, ich brauche einen Booster!" Schrie er ihr zu. „Bin dabei." Erwiderte sie ihm und ging in den Sturzflug über, Thunder flog ihr entgegen. Als die zwei sich in der Mitte trafen fassten sie sich an den Vorderhufen und wirbelten umeinander herum, durch die Drehung beschleunigt raste Thunder in die Richtung der Klippe und durchbrach fast sofort die Schallmauer. Mirage stand an der Klippe und sah herunter. „Wenn Luna davon erfährt wird sie mich rausschmeißen, ich bin ein ganz gewöhnlicher Verbrecher." Sagte sie und Tränen rannen ihr das Gesicht herunter. „Leb wohl grausame Welt!" Rief sie und sprang die Klippe herunter. „Nicht mit mir!" Schrie Thunder und fing sie auf. „Warum hast du mich aufgefangen?" Fragte Mirage verwirrt. „Du hast Mist gebaut, das geb ich dir, aber das ist noch kein Grund eine Klippe herunter zu springen." Erwiderte Thunder ihr und setzte sie bei AJ und Twilight ab, Applejack fiel ihr sofort um den Hals. „Was machst du für einen Blödsinn?" Fragte AJ sie einfach während der Umarmung. „Wenn ich meinen Job bei Prinzessin Luna verliere, ich wüsste nicht was ich machen soll." Sagte Mirage darauf. „Das wird nicht passieren, vertrau mir." Sagte Thunder ihr. „Du meinst ihr sagt ihr nicht was passiert ist?" Fragte Mirage verwundert. „Natürlich sagen wir ihr das, aber sie wird dich schon nicht rausschmeiße." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Ist sie eigentlich schon wieder in unserer Welt?" Fragte Thunder plötzlich. „Tia hat mich gestern angerufen, sie ist erschöpft aber gesund." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Aber wenn ihr ihr das sagt wird sie bestimmt wütend werden." Meinte Mirage dann. „Wenn du ehrlich zu ihr bist, wird sie bestimmt nicht wütend werden." Sagte Thunder dann. „Ich sollte dann mal nach Canterlot zurück." Sagte Mirage darauf. „Ich bring dich nach Canterlot, ich wollte sowieso in die Archive." Sagte Twilight dann. „Du redest mit ihr?" Fragte Mirage sie hoffnungsvoll. „Kein Problem, wir sind Freunde und sie wird sicher auf mich hören." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Bitte sorg dafür das ich meinen Job nicht verliere!" Flehte Mirage dann und warf sich ihr vor die Hufe. „Lass uns gehen und die Sache in Ordnung bringen." Sagte Twilight einfach und ging mit Mirage los. „Sie ist eine ziemliche Drama-Queen, oder?" Fragte Thunder dann. „Sie ist sehr emotional." Sagte AJ darauf. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" Fragte sie dann. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, alles bestens." Antwortete Thunder ihr. „Glaub mir, in ein paar Jahren werden wir darüber lachen." Fügte er hinzu. „Ich bin wirklich froh das du mir nicht böse bist." Meinte Applejack erleichtert. „Warum sollte ich böse sein, die meisten Hengste träume ihr Leben lang davon von zwei schönen Stuten vergewaltigt zu werden." Sagte Thunder aufmunternd, Applejack konnte sich ein kurzes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Schon besser." Sagte Thunder als er das bemerkte. „Du hattest so viel Stress die letzte Zeit und dann mach ich so einen Blödsinn, sag bescheid wenn ich was für dich tun kann." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Ich will mich erstmal nur ausruhen." Sagte Thunder darauf. „Dann will ich dir nicht im Weg stehen, ich muss mich ja auch erholen." Sagte AJ nur. „Pinkie hat dich zusammengeschlagen, oder?" Fragte Thunder besorgt. „Sie musste nur etwas Dampf ablassen, die Sache hat sie einfach zu sehr belastet." Antwortete Applejack. „Wegen Mani ist sie wohl noch etwas durch den Wind, kann ich aber auch verstehen." Meinte Thunder nur. „Gerade jetzt." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Ich würde sagen man sieht sich später." Verabschiedete sich Thunder dann und ging nach hause, AJ tat das gleiche.

Ein paar Tage später...

„Ich bin so froh das es dir wieder gut geht." Sagte Violet und hüpfte um die Couch auf der Thunder lag. „Das hast du jetzt oft genug gesagt, mach dich lieber an deine Hausaufgaben." Erwiderte Thunder seiner Tochter. „Sir, ja Sir." Sagte die kleine darauf und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. „Ich liebe Fohlen." Dachte Thunder sich zufrieden, plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. „Ich komm schon." Sagte Thunder und öffnete die Tür, davor stand Fluttershy. „Ich muss nach Cloudsdale um meinen Onkel zu pflegen, kannst du auf Heaven und Lightning aufpassen?" Fragte sie ihn. „Kein Problem." Antwortete Thunder einfach nur. „Danke Dad, so muss ich nicht den Weg nach Cloudsdale fliegen." Meinte Heaven und ging ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich hätte dich doch eh tragen müssen." Sagte Lightning seiner kleinen Schwester und ging ihr hinterher. „Du musst die Verbände von Heaven jeden Tag wechseln, vergiss das nicht." Sagte Fluttershy noch und flog ab. Kurz nachdem Thunder das Gästezimmer für die zwei vorbereitet hatte, klopfte es nochmals an der Tür. „Yo Thunder, wir müssen dich um einen Gefallen bitten!" Rief Chopper von draußen. Thunder machte das Fenster auf und zwei weiße Blitze schoss herein. „Hallo Dad." Sagte die zwei Pegasus-Fohlen gleichzeitig. „Lilly, Daisy, was macht ihr denn hier?" Fragte Thunder seine zwei anderen Töchter. „Du musst eine Zeit lang auf die beiden aufpassen Süßer." Sagte Rose darauf und flog dichter an das offene Fenster. „Wir müssen nach Cloudsend, meine Mutter ist krank und Rose kann ihr helfen." Klärte Chopper ihn auf. „Klar, lasst euch ruhig Zeit." Sagte Thunder den beiden. „Du bist echt ein Schatz." Bedankte sich Rose bei ihm und gab ihm einen zärtliche Kuss. „Wir sind in spätesten einer Woche zurück." Sagte sie dann und flog mit ihrem Lebensgefährten ab. Ein paar Stunden später hatte Thunder alle Hufe voll zu tun, die fünf ließen keine Gelegenheit aus ihm das Leben schwer zu machen und sich zu amüsieren. Als es an der Tür klopfte war er schon fast einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. „Ich komme." Rief er zur Tür. „Hey, verhaltet euch doch mal etwas ruhiger, ich muss mich noch etwas schonen." Sagte Thunder seinen Nachkommen. „Wir spielen doch nur Dad." Erwiderte Lightning ihm, von der Couch her rülpste Heaven bestätigend. „Ich weiß, macht aber bitte etwas langsamer." Bat er die fünf darauf. „Ich hoffe das ist Twilight, ich könnte etwas Hilfe gebrauchen." Dachte er auf seinem Weg zur Tür, seine Hoffnung wurde aber enttäuscht. „Dashie, bist du hier um mir zu helfen?" Fragte er Rainbow die vor der Tür stand. „Ich geh arbeiten, du passt auf die Zwillinge auf." Erwiderte sie ihm einfach und packte die Tragetasche mit Midnight Rush und Thunderstorm auf seinen Rücken. „Ich hole die zwei heute Abend wieder ab, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete sie sich und flog ab, die Zwillinge fingen sofort an zu weinen. „Ich bin in der Hölle gelandet." Dachte Thunder überfordert.

Ende..?


End file.
